Paranormal
by the-girl-of-pig-tailed
Summary: En un mundo con una difusa linea entre lo normal y lo sobrenatural Tendo Akane se encuentra perfectamente cómoda hasta el fatídico día que conoce al peor de todos ellos; Ranma Saotome, que necesita su ayuda, a pesar de que sus ojos prometen sumergirla en las tinieblas, acepta ayudarlo. Si tan sólo hubiera dicho ¡No! Quizás su alma ya no estaría perdida [AU]
1. 00

**Ranma 1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y Viz media, hago esto sin fines de lucro y les sedo los derechos a sus dueños. ¡Amén!**

_Sus ojos azules penetrantes, parecían conocer cada secreto de mi alma_

**Anónimo en Wattpad.**

* * *

**00.**

* * *

¿Crees en seres paranormales? Realidades alternas a la nuestra, seres que se presentan en la absoluta oscuridad, seres invisibles a los ojos de muchos, pero no a los míos.

Desde que cumplí ocho años manifestaciones de gente que no se encuentra en este terreno terrenal. ¿Podría llamar experiencia extrasensorial a algo tan común para mi?

Pero es realmente común que una niña pueda ver una nebulosa blanca siguiendo a su profesora, o a sombras altas en su jardín, pero eso es solo el inicio, cada año mi percepción empeoraba o ¿mejoraba? Ya distinguía caras, podía presenciar escenas que habían ocurrido mucho antes, como aquella vez que visitamos una fabrica de electrodomésticos a los 12 años, yo solo veía fuego, fuego en todos lados, pero no quemaba ni ahogaba y cuando le pregunte a Yuka si lo veía, y tan solo me dijo que parecía una loca.

A los 10 años perdí a mi madre, realmente pensé que podría verla después de la muerte, pero nada, nunca se presento y creo que nunca lo hará.

Al principio creí que era gente verdadera, pero nunca hablaban y solo se encontraba a mi alrededor. Trate de entablar una conversación con algunos, pero seguían su camino, ignorándome. Como si fuera la nada en su camino hacia lo celestial y yo era menos que una mota de polvo.

También recuerdo a Kuno y su negativa aura, ¿Han percibido las auras? Es algo bastante fácil, pero la de Kuno y su hermana loca es tan negativa que hace insoportable compartir la habitación con ellos por más de dos segundos.

Ahora mismo estaba en mi habitación, las cosas igual que siempre, he despertado antes que Kasumi, así que me dedico a observar a la niña en el centro de mi habitación, pero luego me interesó en el joven en mi ventana. Él es nuevo, estoy segura de ello, pero que importa igual que vienen se van. Aunque debo admitir que es bastante misterioso y parece tangible, pero que estupidez es un fantasma.

Me levantó de la cama en un movimiento al parecer inesperado, él parece mirarme fijamente, analizándome, analizando cada uno de mis movimientos, como si yo fuera un enemigo y debe conocer mis puntos débiles.

Me encogí de hombros y continúe con mis tareas, tomar un baño seria buena idea. Nada mejor para relajar el cuerpo que un delicioso baño caliente.

Deje mi habitación con una última mirada, la niña seguía ahí junto al joven. Ojalá no estuviera muerto, es bastante atractivo. ¡Puaj, deja la necrofilia, Akane! Por más que te guste no volverá al mundo de los vivos.

Abrí la puerta de baño con seguridad era la primera en levantarme así que no importaba, podía tomarme mi pensado meterme en le furo hasta que mi piel se arrugara y mis mejillas se enrojecieran como tomates.

Pero que el mismo joven se encontrará en el furo era inquietante, se encontraba dentro del agua aunque parecía no mojarse. El agua estaba completamente quieta y su ropa intacta. Generalmente las ánimas nunca se metían al baño, ¡Genial! Un fantasma pervertido.

Ya que, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Comencé a quitar la parte superior de mi pijama con rapidez entre menos tiempo tomara mejor. Después de terminar con la parte superior mire al joven ¿Acaso se había sonrojado? Imposible, las animas no tienen colores ni sangre que circule en sus pómulos.

Continúe con mi brasier y luego el pantalón junto a las cayó como un charco entre mis pies, di dos pasos lejos de la ropa, y me senté en el taburete.

Empecé a frotar mi cuerpo y luego una sensación insoportable de frío me recorrió. Bastante frío, el agua que tenía en el balde se congeló, algunos cabellos se congelaron y no sentí mis dedos, desesperada mira en la habitación, todo parecía lo mismo, aunque el furo también estaba congelado, el chico dentro no parecía inmutarse más bien parecía en un estado meditativo sin alejar la vista de la pared.

—¿Que...está? – Quise terminar mi pregunta, pero me fue imposible. Mis dientes castañeteaban, mi cuerpo temblaba sin control. Pero los más importante al terminar mi frase el joven levantó la vista, nuestras miradas se encontraron sus ojos eran tan azules, en este minuto parecían un lago congelado o estalactita, cuando su pupila se expandió y sus ojos mutaron a un color azul suave como una piscina en un día de frió comenzó a disminuir. Debo admitir que sus ojos me asustan, no porque no sean atractivos, todo lo contrario, son tan atractivos que son hipnotizantes, impidiéndome pensar con claridad, sus ojos son profundos parecen que te ahogaras en ellos, son marinos y tormentosos. Y yo no sé nadar, no me arriesgaría.

Sus ojos, un azul piscina me des concentraron de mi inminente hipotermia, pero en el baño ya no había frío. Mire directamente al balde de agua y ahora parecía tan cálido como cuando lo llene de agua tibia, volví la vista al joven en el furo, pero ya no estaba ahí. Eso era realmente extraño, parecía que ellos podían interferir con mi vida. No eran tan inofensivos como creía.

Metí mi pie en el agua extrañamente caliente del furo. No tenía tiempo que perder.

•

* * *

—Por favor, Sensei Hinako, no fue mi culpa, Kuno trató de interceptarme y perdí todo el tiempo que había ganado hoy.

Mi profesora ahora convertida en una niña se encontraba cruzada de brazos con una postura de negación. Impidiendo mi paso hacia la clase.

—Lo siento señorita Tendô. Vaya al pasillo y lleve un cubo de agua.

De mala gana asentí, maldito Kuno siempre generando problemas.

Tomé un cubo de agua y me apoye en la pared más cercana. No estaba de ánimos para fingir un buen teatro de joven castigada.

El acontecimiento de la mañana seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Había sido impactante y peligroso, yo había sentido fuego, pero nunca fue doloroso o tan real, el fuego que había visto solo se proyectaba como una vil imagen.

Así que cuando una niña pequeña, de no más de 11 se quedo a mi lado, no le preste atención, pero cuando con voz suave comenzó a hablarme captó mi atención de inmediato ¿acaso siempre pudieron hablar?

—Ten cuidado con él. – Sus ojos vacíos me asustaban, pero su determinación era clara. Era tanto contraste, sus ojos contra su linda cara. Era bastante terrorífico. ¿Como una niña tan dulce podía generar tanto terror?

—¿Con quién? – Me agaché a su nivel, tratando de que respondiera a mi pregunta.

—Cuidado con los ojos azules. ¡Cuidado!

Abrí mis ojos a todo dar, ¿él joven de la mañana? ¿Por qué?

—¿Ojos azules? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? – Toqué su hombro con suavidad, pero con firmeza al mismo tiempo.

Pero lo que sucedió me dejo impactada, su dulce rostro se desformo cómo un demonio y un grito desgarrador escapó de su garganta. Quite mi mano de su hombro y tape mis oídos. Con en una animación de mil cuadros sentí que los vidrios se rompieron, las puerta se abrieron y todos gritaban de dolor, pero al abrir los ojos no había nada de mi paisaje apocalíptico, ni siquiera la niña.

Realmente su grito fue bastante enardecedor aunque no creo que nadie lo haya oído. Debía estar loca, la pregunta era si la loca era ella ó yo.

•

* * *

—Yuka, voy a ir al baño.

Yuka asintió y siguió coqueteando con el chico a su lado. Moviendo suavemente su cabello y sus pestañas de forma frenética. Yuka siempre había tenido la mala costumbre de interceptar a cada chico que se acercaba a nostras, este chico había aparecido ayer y Yuka ya lo había reservado ¡Cómo si me importara! De todas formas todos le rompían el corazón y se iban.

Flexione mis piernas y me levanté del césped, en nuestro lugar cerca del árbol.

Ignoré al niño corriendo por los alrededores con una cuchilla en su costado y a la anciana con su bastón ya la soga en el cuello. También ignore a los cientos de alumnos que si eran visibles.

Subí al baño del tercer piso, si debía ser sincera ese era un placer morboso. Ahí estaba una chica especial. En el tercer baño, o el baño maldito como solían decir todas, se encontraba un baño cerrado, pero si lo abres veras una visión espantosa. Pero yo, cada vez que pasaba podía ver desde lejos los destellos de sangre y era obvio que estaba lleno todo el lugar de ese liquido vital y por lo que supe un poco antes, no solo era visible para mi, varios alumnos la habían avistado y corrieron despavoridos, pero a mi no me asustaba incluso me agradaba sus compañía, aunque tenía ojos tristes y nunca decía nada.

Entre el primer cubículo y termine mi tarea, no es necesario ahondar en eso. Cuando termine salude con una inclinación de cabeza a la joven, quizás debería ponerle un nombre, definitivamente pensaría en uno. Ya esta, Sawako.

Ella lucia el uniforma escolar , pero desgarrado y con bastante sangre. Su piel era blanco enfermizo, nadie nunca llegaría a ese color, claro esta, si esta vivo. Su cabello negro y largo, siempre respondía a mis saludos, creo que también se acostumbro a mi presencia.

Abrí la llave de agua y refresque mi rostro, miré nuevamente al espejo y me llevé un susto de muerte. El mismo joven estaba detrás mío, como acechándome. Él era el cruel lobo y yo la torpe corderita. Esa era la patética imagen que proyectábamos.

La frase «ojos azules» llegó a mi cabeza, con un ligero temblor seguí mojando mis manos tan solo para lograr calmarme. En un movimiento repetitivo y estúpido.

—No trates de ignorarme, Akane.

Apreté mi mandíbula y camine hacia las toallas secantes. Quizás si lo ignoraba se iría, haría como si fuera una persona normal y nunca lo hubiera visto.

Pero me jaló fuertemente de la muñeca, reteniéndome.

—¿Que...quieres? – Sin mirarlo a los ojos tratare de mantenerme lo más fría posible para que mi voz fuera severa y eso solo lo conseguiría si no lo miraba.

—Es mejor que te acostumbres a mi, porque me veras seguido, Akane. - Susurró mis voz con un deseo mal sano y estaba segura de que era asi, pero supongo que si volteara vería una sonrisa maligna y burlona.

—¿Por qué? - Traté de mantener un volumen de voz calmado, sin alterarme.

—Soy Ranma Saotome, y tú me ayudaras a volver a mi reino.

—¿Y si no lo hago? - Realmente no se que se apodero de mi, pero mi boca hablo antes de que mi cerebro reaccionara, espero no arrepentirme.

Un ardor insoportable lleno el baño y escuche el grito de Sawako, el calor también la estaba afectando. Cuando sentí que mis zapatos se derretirían y mi uniforme se calcinaba, todo se acabó. Todo estaba igual que siempre.

Un escalofrío me recorrió, mi muñeca ardía. A simple vista no parecía nada, pero cuando levante la manga varios dedos estaban marcados en mi brazo, como si me hubiera quemado. Traté de refrescarme, pero ya debería volver. Me gire sobre mis talones y me encontré junto a Sawako.

—Deberías verte esa quemadura. – Su voz era como la de una joven normal, asentí mientras pensaba que decir.

—¿Lo conoces? - Necesitaba saciar mi curiosidad malsana.

—¿Quién no? - Respondió como si fuera lo más común posible, quizás para ella lo fuera, pero no para nosotros, los vivos.

Tocó por ultima vez mi brazo para luego desaparecer.

Un constante martilleo en mi cabeza me obligo a correr. Corrí tan lejos como podía hasta que el sonido se detuvo.

Mi respiración era entrecortada.

—Aquí esta Akane, te estaba buscando, el chico le dijo a Yuka que no le interesaba y que trataba de hablar contigo, ahora Yuka esta llorando en la escalera.

—Oh Dios mío.

•

* * *

Caminaba por las calles de Nerima, sostenía fuertemente mi bolso, no quería estar tan paranoica así que creí que lo mejor seria pasear por el parque para calmarme un poco, encontré un asiento vació y lo aproveche, deje mi bolso a mi lado y me dedique a observar a las familias. Un niño acababa de lanzar su pelota, pero su disparo fue poco acertado y cayó en mi lado, con rapidez tome la pelota y me acerque a él, que parecía buscar su pelota en la dirección equivocada, mirando hacia el norte cuando lanzo su pelota hacia el sur.

—Toma pequeño, ten tu pelota.

El niño se dio vuelta y reconocí esos escalofriantes ojos azules, di un paso hacia atrás como tratando de protegerme, —Gusto de verte, Akane.

Me aleje de él, corrí hacia la banca en la que estaba sentada previamente, tomé mi bolso con rapidez y me aleje de allí.

Pronto el joven de ojos azules me seguía de cerca y poco después estaba a mi lado.

—¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES? - Me detuve de golpe y lo encare, pero no el tiempo suficiente en cosa de mili-segundos me encontraba tapando mi boca, debía parecer una loca hablando con el aire.

—No te preocupes, Akane, los demás pueden verme, no pareces una loca. - ¿Pero qué? ¿Esta leyendo mis pensamientos?.

—Lo hago, Akane y antes que preguntes porque pueden verme, solo te diré una cosa, para mi nada es imposible y si quiero hacerme visible lo hare, no por nada soy una demonio.

La palabra demonio se grabo a fuego en mi cabeza, ¿Podía estar mi vida más jodida?

—Sera mejor que hablemos, Akane, porque aunque escapes, te encontrare.

Su frase fue como un susurro y supo de inmediato que no tenia escapatoria, debía relacionarme de alguna forma con este maldito demonio.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Hola hola, seguro esto les recordara a Kyokai no Rinne, pues la verdad no era la idea y lo tenia pensado hace bastante tiempo, pero ya que estreno su primer capitulo hace poco, digamos que me inspire en ellos, para subirlo, esta es una idea un poco nueva y es bastante escalofriante investigar sobre el tema, pero así es la vida, respecto a los que leen mi novela, **"Love in Seul**" ya falta poco, es que el capitulo me ha costado mil sacarlo, pero todo va bien. Creo...muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


	2. 01

**Ranma 1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y Viz media, hago esto sin fines de lucro y les sedo los derechos a sus dueños. ¡Amén!**

_"Si te asusta, puede que sea buena idea intentarlo."_

**Seth Godin.**

* * *

**01.**

* * *

Poco después de unos pasos y soltar esa declaración en el parque, él simplemente desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Como si fuera parte de una cruel broma de mi mente. Yo simplemente seguí el camino a casa. Pateando piedras y mirando hacia todos lados, pero definitivamente no estaba asustada, bueno, quizás un poco. Pero aun así.

Esta totalmente decidida a ignorarlo, él no me intimidaría, pero lamentablemente era más fácil hacerlo que decirlo. Porque desde que llegue a casa, no deje la paranoia.

En este minuto estaba recostada en mi cama con una almohada sobre la cara, me preocupaba que si veía algo encontraría de nuevo a ese chico y sus penetrantes ojos, ¿podía llamarlo chico? Realmente parecía uno, pero no lo era, maldita sea que no lo era.

Con lentitud tomé el borde de la almohada y empecé a quitarla de mi cara con miedo a encontrarlo. Abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

Nada, absolutamente nada, con confianza baje de mi cama evitando tropezar con el niño en la alfombra y una mujer con un largo kimono imperial. Llegué a la cocina de un salto, Kasumi se encontraba dentro, pero no lucia igual que siempre, su delantal no estaba y su cabello estaba suelto.

—Oni-chan, ¿vas a alguna parte?

Kasumi se giró hacia mi con una gran sonrisa reconfortante.

—Sí, iré a buscar a papá a Hokkaido, no ha podido volver así que me necesita.

¡NO! Kasumi no podía dejarme ahora, que pasa si volvía el tipo raro, no lo soportaría. Primero casi me congela y luego casi me quema.

—Por favor no vayas. – Imploré por su consideración o a su gran bondad.

—Akane estas grande para temer a estar sola, además estará Nabiki.

—Pero...

—Lo siento, Akane, pero ya es tarde y el tren sale pronto, te deje la cena en el horno.

Besó mi frente y tomó la maleta que se encontraba próxima a mi, quizás debí percatarme antes de ella y quemarla.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y mi gire de prisa con pánico de encontrarlo, por suerte no había nada.

—¿Me buscabas?

—¡Kyahh! - Coloqué una mano en mi pecho, sobre mi corazón acelerado.

Se encontraba detrás de mi, observándome con grandes ojos curiosos. Su trenza colgaba inerte en su hombro izquierdo y esa camisa negra le favorecía. Dándole a su piel levemente tostada un gran contraste y destacando sus ojos, digo, horribles ojos.

—¿Preocupada por mi?

Indignada mire hacia otro lado, ofendida, —Claro que no, adefesio.

—¡¿Adefesio?! ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres uno, ahora aléjate de mi.

Con valentía pase por un costado, hacia al horno.

Tomé solo un poco de arroz y mis palillos, todo bajo su atenta mirada. Camine hacia mi habitación cuando el teléfono de la entrada comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente.

—Dojo Tend...¿Nabiki? ¿Si? ¿Cómo que no vendrás? No puedes dejarme...por favor, Nabiki oni-cha...esta bien, nos vemos.

Colgue fuertemente, Ranma estaba apoyado en la pared cercana con una sonrisa arrogante y victoriosa. Molesta me gire hacia la escalera.

—¿No vas ayudarme? – Preguntó pocos escalones más abajo mientras subía por la escalera.

—No. – Contesté mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación, frente a su cara.

—Eso podría traer consecuencias. – Su voz grave provenía de dentro de la habitación y efectivamente cuando voltee se encontraba recostado en mi cama con mi cerdo de felpa en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo qué? – Repliqué indignada mientras dejaba el arroz en mi velador.

—Te mostraré. – En tres segundos estaba siendo arrastrada hacia mi clóset, se detuvo justo frente a la puerta y abrió con lentitud.

No había nada. Absolutamente nada.

—¿Que tiene que demostrarme un clóset vacío? ¡Oh, mi ropa puede atacarme, que horrible!

—Tan solo busca el fondo ocultó.

¿Cómo sabía él del fondo oculto? Haciendo caso omiso a mi instinto metí mi mano e inmediatamente un líquido espeso y caliente mancho mi mis dedos, pero algo más captó mi atención una gruesa cadena se sentía milímetros más abajo, con fuerza la jale y ¡Eureka! Ya lo tenia.

Con repugnancia subí mi mano y prácticamente proliferí un grito de terror al ver la escena, mi mano estaba manchada de sangre, El joven me miraba confiado.

—No grites, no quieres despertar a Asami.

—No me importa quien sea tu maldita Asami, iré a lavarme.

—No haría eso si fuera tú, puede que se moleste porque tomaste su cadena, no pases por el cuarto de Nabiki.

Ignorando su comentario salí de mi habitación para ir en ese mismo instante al cuarrto de mi hermana.

—Te lo advierto. – Se encontraba apoyado en la pared a un lado de la puerta con un pato de madera con el nombre Nabiki inscrito.

Abrí de forma despreocupada, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente de hacerlo, un mujer llena de sangre, col varios cortes y un vestido de fiesta estaba ahí, parecía serena, pero en cuanto vio las joyas enloqueció y con la furia de un demonio se lanzó contra mí con grandes colmillos y mirada sombría.

—Tranquila Asami, Akane sólo viene a devolverla.

Se interpuso entre la loca y yo. Con miedo acerque la joya a la joven que lo tomó sin cuidado para luego desaparecer junto a la sangre en mi mano.

—No pedí que interfirieras por mi, ¿además como sabias lo de la joya?

—Para mí es fácil, lo sé todo, ese clóset venia junto a ese tocador, donde fue asesinada Asami por un sicario en busca de la joya, la escondió en el doble fondo y lo busca siempre, ¿por qué crees que fueron tan baratos?

—Como sea, no me molestes.

Grité mientras salía hacia la habitación de mi padre.

—No hagas eso, Akane, Mei esta durmiendo y se molestara si la despiertas, ama dormir en la cama de tu padre.

—No es verdad.

Camine hacia la pieza de papá, nunca he visto a nadie ahí, aunque es verdad que nunca vi a Asami tampoco, pero no me dejaría intimidar. No le daría lo que quería, mi temor.

Aunque tenía razón, un pequeña niña dormía, pero pude reconocerla era la joven que me advirtió, era muy linda cuando dormía, parecía un ángel, con cuidado me recosté a su lado, pronto Ranma ya estaba a mi lado.

—Eres tan obstinada.

—Deja ya de seguirme.

Gritar fue una mala elección, Mei despertó diabólicamente con gritos ensordecedores y una mirada roja, tapé mis oídos y me alejé de allí. Pero solo logré caer al piso, golpeándome la rodilla.

Escuche a Ranma moverse y hablarle a la niña.

—Ya basta Mei, ve a otra parte.

Punto seguido la niña ya no estaba y tampoco sus gritos, ni su mirada roja, ni un rastro de ella.

—Esta es tu última advertencia, ¿vas ayudarme o no?

—Ni muerta.

—Quizás pronto lo estés.

Con furia azote la puerta y corrí hacia mi habitación por el oscuro e interminable pasillo. Espera un segundo, este pasillo no tiene fin. Estoy segura que antes lo tenia.

Un miedo indescriptible se apoderó de mi, perdí el control de mis piernas y corrí sin control, el pasillo cada vez se alargaba más y al final solo había oscuridad.

Desesperada me afirme del relieve de una tabla cuando comencé a caer en picada. Grité a todo pulmón.

Un fuerte ladrido retumbó en toda la extensión de mi casa, unas fuertes patas se escuchaban corriendo a toda velocidad hacia mí.

El piso seguía en declive y yo luchaba por afirmarme.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, solo sé que un perro gigante estaba acechándome, no era cualquier perro, era un demonio, la encarnación de uno. Su cabeza era del tamaño de un neumático y sus dientes como mi puño, no quería saber que sucedería si me atrapaba. Sus ojos oscuros parecían un foso sin fondo. Tan brillantes como la luna.

Pero yo cada vez estaba más cerca de él y no era gratificante, su nariz olisqueo mis calcetas y solo atine a recoger mis piernas, sus ladridos eran horribles y tenebrosos, definitivamente era la reencarnación de un demonio.

—No Akane, él no es un demonio, es solo un Psyche, yo soy un demonio y será mejor que cooperes si no quieres ser arrastrada por mi devorador de almas. – Estaba tranquilamente apoyado en el lomo de ese perro infernal, como si esto fuera lo más común del mundo.

—Nunca.

—Esta bien, encontrare a alguien.

El piso se inclinó en 90 grados y sólo grite al perder mi agarre.

—Lo haré.

Caí al duro piso de nuevo, en su estado original en 180 grados sobre el piso, mis manos ardían y raspe mi otra rodilla al caer, Ranma tan solo unos pasos más allá, acaricia al perro detrás de la oreja, el peroo infernal que había perdido su aspecto diabólico y tan solo parecía un lindo cachorro.

—Puedes irte Psyche.

El perro ladro amistosamente y se perdió por la inmensidad del pasillo.

—Eres un maldito.

Grité desde el suelo. Con cautela se acercó hasta mi y susurró sensualmente en mi oído.

—Lo sé.

De todas formas lo empujé, con la poca dignidad que me quedaba me levante adolorida y sacudí mi ropa, el arroz ya estaría frío en mi tocador.

Camine con pasos torpes y rápidos, tambaleando de vez en cuando, y apoyándome en la pared para no caer, el chico seguía tras de mi, con ironía.

Cuando logre llegar a mi habitación cerré la puerta antes de que entrara, pero cuando voltee ya estaba en mi escritorio. Me acerque hacia al arroz, justamente en el escritorio.

—¿Que comeremos?

—Tú nada, ¿acaso los demonios comen?

—Sí, y sólo dime Ranma.

—¿Es tu nombre de demonio? ¿Caballo salvaje?

—Sí, el tuyo es nube escarlata, no estas mejor.

—¡Cállate!

—Siempre le dije a tu madre que no te pusiera ese nombre, bueno no con palabras, pero fui claro.

—¿conociste a mi madre?

Comenzó a reír de forma despreocupada y creo que una expresión de asombro se apoderó de mi rostro.

—Por supuesto y a tus abuelos y a tus tarara abuelos.

—¿Cuantos años tienes? – Realmente tenía curiosidad no aparentaba más de 17.

—¿Cuando fue la revuelta de Koguryo? – Colocó uno de sus dedos en su barbilla, pareciendo concentrado.

—Al rededor del 550 y tantos.

—Un poco antes de eso.

—Pero...¿cómo?

—Los demonios nos mantenemos jóvenes.

—Como sea.

Me acerqué a mi arroz y tomé un bocado, más frío que nunca, los escupiría si este idiota no estuviera aquí.

—No te hagas derogar, siéntate conmigo.

Mire hacia todos lados, ¿dónde pretendía que me sentara? ¿En mi cama? ¿Y que compartiera mi arroz con él?

Pero con un chasquido de su parte, una mesa con deliciosa y olorosa comida apareció.

Sin demora me senté a devorarlos, ¡Todo el sabor del inframundo concentrado en mi boca! Si la comida era así en el infierno no me molestaría ir.

—Sabes, Akane, me intriga saber que que querrás a cambio.

—¿A cambio de qué? – Ranma parecía consternado.

—Ya sabes, a cambio de ayudarme.

—¿Puedo pedir algo a cambio?

Ranma golpeó su frente y negó con desesperanza.

—Por supuesto, tonta. Ahora dime que quieres.

—No me digas así, y aún no lo sé, te lo diré después. ¿Puedes alcanzarme la soya?

—Tén, Akane, ¿no te intriga saber por qué te elegí?

—Tus razones tendrás. – Seguí devorando la carne sazonada.

—¿No te intriga nada, nada?

—No, la verdad no. - Mordí un pedazo de tofu, —Espera un segundo, acabo de percatarme de algo, ¡ME VISTE DESNUDA!

—No fue con esa intención. - Habló atropelladamente.

—¿Entonces cual era tu intención al entrar al baño mientras me cambiaba? - Lo encare fieramente con mi palillo.

—Juro que no lo era, mejor hablemos de tu primera misión.

Eso realmente me conmociono y provoco que se instalara un silencio sepulcral en mi habitación.

—Esta bien hablemos de ello. - Susurré agotada.

—Tu primer objetivo es un Tengu.

Como por arte de magia sus dedos mostraron una imagen tal como un holograma, de la sorpresa no dije nada y solo asentí, —Espero no sea tan difícil, solo debes hablar con él y convencerlo de que vote contra la tercera regla.

—Esta bien. - Asentí, parecía sencillo.

—¿No tienes curiosidad por conocer la tercera regla?

—No realmente, ¿hay algo más que deba saber? - Negó con frustración y luego suspiro.

—Si, su nombre es Ryoga, mejor que pienses bien lo que le dirás, es un poco complicado.

* * *

Notas: ¡Yeih! Actualice, gracias a todos lo que pudieron leer y comentar, me gusta saber lo que piensan, como ha todos los autores, jeje.

**ka-chan:** Me alegro mucho de que lo hayas disfrutado.

**Zwoelf:** ¡No puede ser! jeje, que locura, solo se me ocurrió porque en el fandom no hay muchas historias así, fantasmales y la otra vez lei una basada en una película sobre una Akane fantasma y pensé, bueno quizás yo también puedo hacer uno, pero de todas formas quiero leer la tuya, me gustan mucho tus obras y la de la comida me parece muy divertida y bastante alocada, perdón por lo errores ortográficos.

**akane-kun19:** Probablemente la magia del asunto se eso, jajaja, y espero que ahora veas lo que el desea de Akane, apuesto que esperaste otra cosa ;)

**yeki:** Espero que continué siendo interesante.


	3. 02

**Ranma** **½****pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media©**

_Sin duda soy yo un bosque y una noche de árboles oscuros: sin embargo, quien no tenga miedo de mi oscuridad encontrará también taludes de rosas debajo de mis cipreses._

**Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

**02.**

* * *

—Este café es delicioso. - Saboreé nuevamente el agradable sabor en mi boca, mi abrigo no era lo suficientemente confortante para mantenerme caliente esta noche.

Ranma lucia distraído, meditativo, seguramente dudando de mis capacidades, aunque siendo sincera, yo también lo hago, esta oscuridad no me permite relajarme y pensar en mi misión, por suerte aun estábamos cerca de la ciudad, paramos en una estación de servicio a las afueras de Tokio.

La estación esta prácticamente vacía, solo unas pocas almas se aventuran en este lugar, según me dice Ranma.

El deja de su estado y me observa con sus inquietantes ojos azules, nunca me acostumbrare a ellos, quizás porque me gustan demasiado aunque nunca se lo diré.

—Solo recuerda lo que te dije, procura no mostrarte amenazante, los tengu son los creadores de las artes marciales, si te enfrentas a uno de ellos, saldrás perdiendo.

—¡Oye! ¡Puedo defenderme! - Mi tono de voz fue demasiado fuerte y capté la atención de algunos indiscretos.

—No, no puedes, un poco de artes marciales los sábados, correr en las mañanas y estar en el club de gimnasia rítmica no te profieren ningún beneficio.

Una vena palpitaba fuertemente en mi sien. La ira hervía como liquido ardiente en mis venas.

—Si soy tan inútil, es mejor que me valla.

Con fuerza jaló mi muñeca cuando hice el amago de levantarme.

—Continuas siéndolo, pero esto es un trato, no puedes irte.

—Claro que puedo, ¡mira como lo hago!

Volvió a jalar mi muñeca con demasiada fuerza.

—¿Sera necesario que llame a mi mascota nuevamente? - Imágenes de dientes y colmillos gigantes llenaron mis recuerdos y tragándome mi orgullo me senté nuevamente.

El resto del tiempo nos mantuvimos en silencio, solo observándonos de reojo, ambos claramente molestos. Cuando dieron las dos y media de la mañana, Ranma se levanto y yo fui tras él. Era el momento de actuar.

Sin esperarme y a gran velocidad se interno en el bosque, tuve que batallar para alcanzarlo y cuando por fin lo logre me agarré de su brazo y definitivamente no lo solté hasta que se detuvo completamente.

Se detuvo en el inicio de un camino de difícil acceso, si es que se le puede llamar camino a un insignificante sendero. Mi corazón latía mil por hora y sentía la presión agolpándose en mis oídos.

—Estas lista ¿Akane? - Me costo bastante escucharlo.

Observé el bosque en su esplendor nocturno, una gran oscuridad abrazaba el camino que debería recorrer, algo que realmente no soportaba era esa manta negra.

—Eh, claro. – Mentí, realmente no disfrutaba de la idea que él me abandonara en este lugar, no estaba lista para andar en la deriva.

—¿Entonces que debes hacer? – Preguntó receloso dudando de mi capacidad.

—Convencerlo de abolir las leyes de hace 600 años.

Ranma asintió de brazos cruzados, sus ojos adoptaron un extraño brillo y a pesar del leve claro de luna que se proyectaba sobre nosotros, él no tenía sombra, me vi tentada a preguntar, pero parecía un tema delicado así que calle.

—Perfecto, me voy. – Clamó Ranma, iba a detenerlo, pero no fue necesario, él se mantuvo en su lugar sin mirarme y susurro unas palabras que a duras penas logre captar, —Y si algo sale mal, solo sonrie, eres realmente bonita cuando sonries.

Mis mejillas se volvieron rojas, pero el no podria verlo por la oscuridad, una traviesa sonrisa se formo en mis labios que se borró cuando estaba apunto de marcharse. pero lo sostuve de su camisa, con bochorno aun latente en mi.

—No me dejes sola, por favor.

Me miró incrédulo, como si fuera víctima de la broma más estúpida del mundo.

—¿Bromeas, no? – Negué con un movimiento de cabeza. —Estas hablando con un demonio, verás a un tengu, ves fantasma y apariciones y ¿le temes a la oscuridad?

Avergonzada asentí, no podía evitarlo, era un miedo presente en mi desde que tengo conciencia.

—Esta bien, iré contigo, pero disfrazado, tú solo continua.

De pronto había desaparecido tal como pensé que haría, molesta seguí el estúpido camino.

Muchos arboles y ninguna señal de mi objetivo, el crujido de las ramas me ponían nerviosa, la luna parecía iluminar las cosas de forma burlesca, viendo un poco del camino, pero no su derredor.

No sé cuánto camine, pero cuando vi una casa arriba de un arbol, no seria tan dificil llegar realmente no dude un segundo en entrar ahí, quizás no era la mejor idea, pero no volvería a salir de ese refugio.

—Hey, muchacha, ¿qué haces aquí?

Giré de inmediato, a pesar de la oscuridad dentro de la casa divise un joven con un aire misterioso que me observaba impávido.

—Lo lamentó, estoy buscando a alguien. - Adopté mi mejor postura desprotegida.

—¿En el bosque, de noche?

—Sí, no es una persona ordinaria.

—Ya veo, pero hoy no encontrarás más que espíritus malignos y traviesos.

Asentí levemente nerviosa, ¿qué podría responder a eso?

—Toma. – Me entregó una taza bastante antigua parecía de los inicios de la época Edo, si es que no antes. —Siéntate.

Corrí hacia la silla que me indicaba y me alegre enormemente cuando encendió una vela.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Él tenía algo extraño, se podía percibir a kilómetros, su aura era demasiado potente o también era el hecho de que no poseía sombra tampoco.

Meditando bien mi respuesta, respondí a su pregunta.

—Akane ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Él parecía sinceramente intrigado, como si nunca se lo hubieran preguntado en toda su vida.

—Ryoga. – Era él, definitivamente era él, pero no parecía un pájaro, ni tenia una cara roja con nariz promeninente, tenía exactamente la apariencia del joven que Ranma me había enseñado dos días antes. Ya tenía al tengu.

—¿Eres un tengu, no?

Busque su mirada huidiza hasta hallarla.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque debo hablar con usted. - La formalidad seria una buena idea en este minuto.

Parecía nervioso algo confundido, de todas formas asintió. —Entonces dilo ya.

Busque en el bolsillo de mi abrigo la hoja de papel que necesitaba. Con seguridad observe sus extraños ojos, ¿acaso todos los ojos de los seres extraños lucían tan raros en las tinieblas?

—La tercera ley debe eliminarse...

—¿Cómo es posible tratar de eliminar una de las tres leyes? Ellas rigen todo nuestro sistema.

—Pero son obsoletas, tienen más de 600 años, estas son otras épocas...

—¿Que sabe una simple humana de ello?

—La verdad, nada, ni siquiera las conozco, pero si se de un nombre; Akari. - El nombre que Ranma tantas veces había mencionado a lo largo de esto días aun permanencia fuerte en mi memoria.

—No juegues, por ella más que nadie la ley debe seguir, los humanos son crueles y despiadados.

Debe estar jugando, ¿nosotros crueles y despiadados? ¿Y ellos? Maldita sea son demonios, ¡no pierdas la concentración y sigue con el discurso, Akane!

—¿Sabes cuánto es la vida promedio de una humana? 80 años ¿comprendes? ¡¿Cómo esperabas que te esperara más que su esperanza de vida?! ¡¿EH?!

Estaba exasperada, actuaban como idiotas mimados sin comprender los imposibles, más bien exigiéndolos. Todos esos malditos seres mitológicos eran unos caprichosos.

—Yo...

—Aún puedes verla, por lo que sé ya reencarnó, lo único que debes hacer para verla es firmar...aquí.

Le entregué la maldita hoja y un lápiz extraño, él parecía dudarlo, no del todo seguro. Volví a indicarle la linea que debía firmar.

—Espero no equivocarme.

Finalmente firmó y casi pude saltar de alegría, a pesar de mantenerme estática en mi lugar por miedo a arruinar el plan. Con prisa me levanté y camine hacia la puerta.

—Te informare de los avances, o si quieres puedes buscarme.

El asintió mientras yo cerraba la puerta, realmente no me parecía un tengu ¿dónde estás sus alas o algo así?

Pero todas mis preguntas fueron resueltas cuando a los pocos segundos desde el tejado un ave del tamaño de una persona emprendió vuelo.

—Excelente Akane, todo tal como lo planeamos.

Ranma apareció a mi lado con una sonrisa triunfadora, le entregué el papel, pero el lápiz ya no estaba en mi bolsillo.

—¿Y el lápiz?

Ranma comenzó a reírse bastante fuerte, luego me miró serio al percatarse de que yo no reía. O no parecía entender la causa de su risa.

—¿No te diste cuenta que era yo? Te dije que iría contigo.

—¿Cómo un lápiz? —Contraataqué.

—No cuestiones mis métodos.

Asentí y simplemente lo seguí cuando emprendió camino hacia donde fuera que vaya. No iba a quedarme sola de todas formas y la falta de sueño ya me afectaba.

Caminamos por bastante tiempo, tanto que los primeros rayos de sol bañaban ese escenario tan lúgubre.

—¿Realmente no me recuerdas, Akane? – De pronto me miraba con algo parecido a la lastima o dolor.

—¿qué...qué quieres decir? – ¿Recordarlo de dónde? Nunca los había visto en mi vida antes de este jueves.

—No importa.

—Ranma. – De pronto mi voz sonaba tímida y sumisa hasta para mis propios oídos. ¿Qué sucede? Yo no soy así.

—¿Sí?

—Ya sé lo que quiero a cambio.

—Dímelo.

—Quiero ver a mi madre.

Ranma parecía preocupado, al parecer su camisa lo ahogaba porque se desabrochó su primer botón de la camisa.

—Me temo que es imposible.

—¿Por qué? – Mi voz ahora sonaba desilusionada.

—Ambos pertenecemos a planos diferentes, a un lugar que no me es posible alcanzar.

—Ya veo. – Contesté.

Quizás mi voz fue extremadamente molesta, por que detuvo su caminar y se agachó al nivel del suelo. Con las manos en el piso.

—Vamos sube. – Dijo Ranma, con naturalidad.

Mire hacia todos lados ¿que quería decir?

—Pero ¿a dónde?

Ranma bufó y me indicó su espalda.

—A mi espalda, sube ya.

—No creó qué sea...

—Déjate de estupideces ¡sube ya!

No queriendo mostrarme intimidada, camine hacia el otro lado, ignorándolo. A los pocos minutos estaba a mi lado, con una mirada de incredulidad.

—No actúes de esta forma, sólo quiero llegar rápido, te juro que te gustara.

Esta vez si asentí y me coloqué en su espalda con cuidado de no dejar ver nada con mi falda.

En cuestión de segundos nos elevamos en el aire, a varios kilómetros del suelo, un sentimiento agradable se apoderó de mi.

Ranma no parecía volar realmente, más bien saltaba de vez en cuando cómo impulsándose. Saltaba sobre todas y cada una de las copas de los arboles, como si estas fueran trampolines. ¡No me quejaba!

—¿Ves ese techo azul? – La velocidad producía que se me dificultará escucharle.

—¡Sí!

—Ahí esta tu casa...¿te esta gustando el viaje?

Con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, mi boca habló antes que mi cerebro.

—Es maravilloso.

—Sabía que te gustaría, solías amar cuando yo te llevaba así... – Su voz se redujo a un susurro prácticamente inaudible.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada realmente, hable sin pensar, perdóname, pero mira ya casi llegamos.

No dijo nada más y yo tampoco, a pesar de que sus palabras me confundieron terriblemente, estar en su espalda me traía una sensación de bienestar y nostalgia. No quise romperla con conversaciones sin sentido.

Cuando nuestros pies tocaron tierra me sentí levemente compungida.

—Mañana vendré por ti, crea una coartada, saldremos unos días.

Abrí mis ojos de forma des conmensurada, — ¿A dónde iremos?

—Te gustara, visitaremos...– Mantuvo la emoción latente con su estúpido suspenso, —¡China!

—¡¿Por qué iremos a China?! – Prácticamente grite.

Él no perdió la calma, —¿Conoces la leyenda del zorro de nueve colas?

—Sí... – Mi voz no fue del todo segura al responder.

—Pues nosotros visitaremos a la gata de dos colas.

* * *

**Tengu** (天狗?) es un demonio del folclore y mitología japonesas que suele tener forma animaloide.

Habitan en los árboles, generalmente pinos y cedros, de las zonas montañosas. Algunas fuentes opinan que son descendientes de Susanowo-no-mikoto, el dios de la tormenta hermano de Amaterasu, la diosa Sol. Sus características son su cara de color rojo y su prolongada nariz. En algunos rubros populares, se relaciona a esta entidad con el concepto de extranjeros en Japón.

Se les considera fundadores de escuelas de esgrima y de Jujitsu y reivindican el origen divino de las artes marciales.

El templo de Takao al oeste de Tokyo es uno de los templos con más tengus de Japón

* * *

Notas: Hello everybody, espero que hallan tenido un buen fin de semana y que disfrutaran bastante, aqui un nuevo capitulo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, disfruto mucho de ellos.

**Yeki:** Akane si puede ser un puente, pero el también los ve, quizás Akane solo es parte de algo más grande ;), **Akane Redfox:** Toda mi esta muy agradecida por eso, **Nancyricoleon:** Me gusta que te llame la atención, pues ya ves, ya actualice. **akane-kun19:** Sí, mala Akane, o quizás ¿mala autora por dejarte con la duda?, **jannika1990:** Estoy muy feliz porque comentaste ambos capitulos ¡Yupi! Muchas gracias por leer este loco UA, **Fleuretty:** Me alegra que te guste, gracias por visitar.


	4. 03

**Ranma** **½****pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media©**

_– "Aquí hay gato encerrado"_

_Refran popular._

"If cats looked like frogs we'd realize what nasty, cruel little bastards they are. Style. That's what people remember."  
**― Terry Pratchett, _Lords and Ladies_**

**_Con ladrones y gatos, pocos tratos._**

**_Refran popular_**

* * *

—Mañana vendré por ti, crea una coartada, saldremos unos días.

Abrí mis ojos de forma des conmensurada, — ¿A dónde iremos?

—Te gustara, visitaremos...– Mantuvo la emoción latente con su estúpido suspenso, —¡China!

—¡¿Por qué iremos a China?! – Prácticamente grite.

Él no perdió la calma, —¿Conoces la leyenda del zorro de nueve colas?

—Sí... – Mi voz no fue del todo segura al responder.

—Pues nosotros visitaremos a la gata de dos colas.

* * *

**03.**

* * *

El sendero que seguíamos era precario y solitario, no había nada más que nosotros y eso me molestaba, el alrededor era majestuoso, pero nuestro sendero no es tan bello como me gustaría, la vista de las montañas es impresionante e imponente, emergen de la tierra de forma orgullosa y con razón. Es verdad que puede ser un viaje impresionante y lleno de cultura y debería aprovecharlo, pero tanto viaje es agotador, sinceramente.

El día miércoles Ranma apareció por mi casa a eso de las 8 de la tarde, a la fuerza me saco de mi cómoda casa y me obligó a seguirlo.

— ¡Espera, espera! ¡Vas muy rápido! ─ Grité al "joven" que me acompañaba, él con una elegancia nata, podía recorrer más rápido, los mismos senderos que yo, además con el peso extra de mi mochila no podía darle alcance y mi último recurso fue gritar, implorando que me oyera.

Parece tener efecto porque se detuvo y logre posicionarme a su lado, donde me sería imposible perderme, pues él conocía el camino.

— ¿Te sucede algo? ─ Giró y ladeando la mitad de su cuerpo, conectó nuestros ojos, intrigado se agacho para que pudiéramos vernos a la misma altura, — ¿Te sientes mal o algo? ─ Sin mi consentimiento invadió mi espacio personal y posó una de sus manos en mi frente.

Con el ceño fruncido la aparte de mi frente de un golpe, reacomode mí pesada mochila en mis hombros y lo mire con seriedad, tratando de no demostrar mi nerviosismo. —No me sucede nada, solo que vas demasiado rápido y no podía darte alcance, además no es necesario que invadas mi espacio personal.

Di un paso hacia el frente, mirando consternada la estación de trenes en la que nos encontrábamos, tan llena de gente y ruidosa, el descanso no parece una opción aquí. Ranma parecía sonreír con ironía, haciéndome sentir pequeña y un gran deseo de estamparle un golpe en el rostro. —No seas tan delicada, Akane, además nos aguarda un gran y extenso viaje, lo mejor será que nos llevemos bien.

Siguió con su camino y corrí para darle alcance, nuevamente.

—Ranma, sí tu eres un demo…─Cubrió mi boca antes de que terminara mi frase, puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, indicándome que guardara silencio, asentí tratando de que me soltara o por lo menos me devolviera mi espacio personal, su extrema cercanía provocaba que enrojeciera— Y todo eso ¿Por qué simplemente no buscamos un método más rápido para llegar a donde sea que vayamos?

—Bueno la aldea de las Joketsuzoku son muy complicadas, y siempre podría haber un fallo, prefiero utilizar el camino normal, ya sabes.

Mientras se encogía de hombros, buscaba una boletería, cuando divisó una más o menos disponible y vacía, sonrió y emprendió una veloz caminata hacia ella.

—Deme por favor dos boletos para Nagasaki.

Ignoré el resto de la conversación y trate de recordar si había traído todo lo necesario, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera así.

—Vamos, Akane, el tren está por salir, debemos correr.

Con fuerza tomó mi mano y me obligó a correr junto a él, muchas veces sentí que caería, pero su fuerte agarre lo impidió. Cuando estuvimos dentro del tren y en nuestros asientos, por fin pude volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Ranma cruzo sus brazos, de forma galante me había cedido el asiento junto a la ventana y ahora estaba prácticamente recostado en el asiento, pero definitivamente lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, con total naturalidad y sin una pizca de vergüenza.

—Despiértame cuando llegué la comida.

Después de eso se durmió bastante rápido y creo que yo también lo hice, porque cuando volví a abrir mis ojos ya no estábamos saliendo de Tokio, si no que estábamos en Osaka. Él parecía realmente cómodo sobre mi hombro y a mí tampoco me disgustaba, se sentía bastante familiar.

El viaje continúo y después de siete cansadoras horas, llegamos a Nagasaki, pero cuando creí que no podría ser peor, Ranma me dijo que debíamos tomar un barco hasta China y entre en pánico.

No podía subir a un barco, que sucedería si naufragábamos, yo no sé nadar, sería la primera en morir.

—No puedo subir ahí.

—Vamos, si te mareas podemos pedir una medicina, no es la gran cosa, solo sucede la primera hora.

— ¡NO! ¡No entiendes, no puedo subir ahí! ─ Me abracé a mi misma mientras seguía dando vueltas en círculos, realmente me sería imposible entrar a ese ataúd flotante.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿A qué te refieres con "por qué"?

—A eso, debe haber una razón.

—Claro que no la hay. ─ Me detuve en mi caminata para encararlo.

— ¿Entonces simplemente eres una cobarde? ─ Ranma enarcó una ceja de forma descarada, con el mero fin de provocarme y hacerme rabiar.

—No te atrevas…

—Claro que sí, ¡Cobarde!

— ¿En qué te basas para decir eso, Señor Valiente? ─ Golpeé su pecho con uno de mis dedos, obligándolo a retroceder un par de centímetros.

—Sencillo, si no tienes una razón y simplemente te da miedo, es que eres una cobarde.

—Hay…una razón. ─ Evite mirar su rostro, haciendo acopio de mi valor y dejando a un lado mi orgullo, continúe, —No sé nadar, y me aterra la idea de estar tantos kilómetros lejos de la costa.

Seguí sin observarlo, tratando de mantener serena y rogando porque no se riera en mi cara, porque definitivamente no me controlaría.

— ¿Solo eso? No debes preocuparte por aquello, no te pasara nada mientras estés conmigo. ─Esas palabras me reconfortaron de forma extraña, no es que no pudiera creerle, pero al decirla, me di cuenta de inmediato que las tendría en cuenta toda mi vida y quizás eso no sería algo bueno, de todas formas ahora se sentía malditamente bien esa sensación de bienestar.

Y efectivamente fue así como dijo, el barco no naufrago y yo sigo viva, pero estos largos senderos ya me tienen agotada, siento que mis piernas no pueden dar un paso más, ya que están más pesadas que nunca, mis mejillas están afiebradas losé aunque no pueda verme, mis latidos se agolpan en mis oídos y mi garganta está más seca que nunca, tanto que tragar y respirar se me dificulta. Ranma sigue con su mochila tatareando una vieja canción de niños, parece más ligero que nunca y yo solo deseo descansar un poco.

—Ranma… ─ Agarró con fuerza el borde de su camisa con la poca fuerza que me queda, —Por favor, descansemos.

Ranma me mira disgustado, la idea no parece convencerle, pero yo estoy decidida; no daré un paso más en este sendero, si quiere seguir deberá cargarme tal como a un bebé. —Aun nos falta bastante, deberíamos seguir un poco más.

—No puedo dar un paso más, por favor quedémonos aquí. ─ Me aferré a su brazo igual que una niña pequeña, tratando que sus padres le compren un juguete o algún dulce, aunque lo que yo quería era solo un poco de descanso.

—Está bien, pero te aviso que puede hacer un poco de frio, así que habrá que hacer una estúpida fogata.

—Gracias, gracias. ─ Con solo mencionar que podría descansar me sentí un poco mejor, la idea de recostarme a dormir me parecía maravillosa.

—Arma las tiendas, yo haré el fuego. ─ Asentí pues parecía un trato justo, pero él siempre encontraba la forma de ganar. Con un abrir y cerrar de ojos logro que apareciera un fogata grande y ardiente como ninguna, como si fue hecha especialmente con el fuego del infierno y efectivamente así era.

Al poco tiempo después yo ya tenía la tienda lista, pero una idea surcó mi cabeza ¿Solo una tienda? ¿Cómo lo arreglaríamos?

—Ranma ¿no trajiste otra tienda? ─ Rebusqué nuevamente en la gran mochila, pero ni luces de otra tienda o algo asi.

—No ¿Por qué lo haría? ─ Volvió a reacomodarse frente al fuego, con tranquilidad, sus ojos se iluminaban aun más por el reflejo del fuego, pero no dejaría que eso me hipnotizara.

—Porque no podemos dormir juntos, Ranma, no es una buena idea.

Ranma simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando las llamas ardientes y danzantes, —Pues entonces duerme a fuera.

Con las ultimas de mis fuerzas me acerqué a él, sentándome frente al fuego, de todas formas la calidez de su cuerpo era mejor que mil fogatas, pero no se lo diría, porque ni yo tenía idea de cómo esa idea llego a mi mente. — ¿No puedes hacer aparecer una?

Utilicé los ojos que siempre lograban convencer a mi padre o entrenador, unos grandes ojos de cachorro, jalé la camisa de Ranma para que me observara, pero ni se inmuto.

—No.

— ¿Por qué no? ─ Pregunté de forma desesperada, la idea de dormir tan cerca de él me avergonzaba terriblemente, provocando que mi piel se erizara y mis mejillas enrojecieran.

—Porque no quiero, así que tú decides, puedes dormir en la misma tienda o dormir a fuera.

Con un largo bostezo captó mi atención después de algunos minutos, con pereza se levanto y se estiro, flexionando los brazos y piernas, —Voy a dormir, nos vemos.

Con eso entró a la tienda, dejándome con la incertidumbre, no podía dormir con él, no sería correcto, pero tampoco era buena idea dormir afuera, con miles de peligros acechando y una oscuridad más que aterradora.

Quizás si lo veía por el lado más lógico, esto podría ser como un viaje por alguna competencia, como cuando tenía que dormir con otros competidores en la misma habitación. No era más que eso, compartir el espacio porque no había más.

Con ese último pensamiento entre a la tienda, Ranma había elegido el saco de dormir de la derecha, incliné mi cuello para una lado y luego el otro y me recosté, aunque no era mejor que mi cama, fue como estar en una nube, el cansancio acumulado logró que me durmiera de inmediato. Aun así pude escuchar los murmullos de Ranma aunque no les preste atención.

Los primeros rayos de sol aparecían por la abertura de la tienda y Ranma ya no se encontraba en su saco de dormir, con una velocidad prácticamente imposible salí de la tienda, que Ranma no estuviera cerca me intranquilizaba, esa era una nueva y extraña emoción , allá afuera Ranma se encontraba preparando lo que parecía un improvisado desayuno, al verme sonrió amablemente, y al ver esa gran sonrisa y una grata calidez me recorrió, como si toda esa situación estuviera malditamente bien.

—Ven, desayuna rápido, ya debemos avanzar. ─ Aun era muy temprano como para debatir así que un asentimiento de cabeza devoré el precario desayuno con gusto.

Cuando termina me levante y le indique que podíamos seguir.

— ¿Falta mucho para llegar? ─Extrañamente no cargábamos nuestras mochilas y las tiendas seguían ahí.

—Nah, con suerte un kilometro.

Abrí mis ojos de forma descomensurada, como es posible que no lo dijera antes, siendo que debimos dormir a la intemperie.

Pronto llegamos a lo que parecía una aldea, las entradas estaban resguardadas por unas mujeres con antiguas armas chinas, al ver a Ranma hicieron una leve reverencia y se hicieron a un lado, tuve que apresurar mi paso para lograr llegar a su lado. Cuando por fin lo alcancé el tomó mi mano guiándome. Y un leve sonrojó a pareció, aun si, no me molesto en lo más minimo.

Cuando avanzamos bastante entremedio de las casas pequeñas, niños acompañando a sus madres y niñas luchando entre ellas, llegamos a una pequeña casa de dos pisos, Ranma me indico que me acercara a él, lentamente.

—Esta es la casa, solo debes tratar de convencerla y luego salir, iré contigo, no te preocupes.

—Pero…

—Tú solo hazlo.

De pronto despareció y me vi obligada a entrar, la casa lucia bien, no lúgubre o sucia, aunque si un poco misteriosa, no tardo en aparecer una exótica joven, de ojos ámbar y cabellos purpura, con unas prominentes curvas y piel blanca, toda una belleza en la cultura asiática.

—欢迎 ─ Contestó en un perfecto mandarín.

— ¿Perdón? ─ Debía ser sincera, no le entendí ni un poco.

—No preocupar, yo saber que venir, estar esperando, ¡pase, pase!

Con una sonrisa me empujo hacia una mesa cercana, con cuidado me arrodillé frente a ella y traté de no comerme las uñas esperando el té que me ofreció.

—Decir ¿Qué traerte?

Mordí mi mejilla desde adentro, la única forma de calmarme, —Vengó para hablar de la tercera ley.

—Yo saber, ley de muchos años, importante para la comunidad ¿Qué venir a hablar? ─ Una sonrisa ladeada acompaño su imperfecto japonés.

—Es importante abolirla…

— ¿Por qué? ─ Utilizó su mejor expresión intrigada.

—Está obsoleta en estos tiempos, es ridícula…

—Esa ley tener una razón, no ser vieja, ser madura, una de las razones ser lo que Ranma pretende hacer, ¿No Ranma? Tú realmente hacer lo imposible, salir de ahí, yo saber donde estas.

De la nada Ranma apareció a mi lado y casi proliferé un grito de sorpresa, —Si ya sabes ¿para qué hiciste este show?

—Para convencer, Xian Pu ahora segura de lo que tú querer. ─Ranma apretó fuertemente sus puños y su mandíbula se tenso, estuve tentada a retroceder.

—Si no vas ayudarme será mejor que nos vayamos ¡Vamos Akane! ─ Hizo el amago de levantarse, si hasta me jaló del brazo, pero la joven se lo impidió, colocando sus pequeñas manos sobres sus fuertes hombros, reteniéndolo en el lugar.

—No dije que no ayudar, simplemente le darán algo a cambio a Xian Pu. ─ La china utilizó una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Qué vas a querer? ─ Ranma hastiado de la situación buscaba una forma de terminar rápido, podía verlo.

—Una cita, el jueves, Xian Pu esperar ¿está bien? ─ Se apropio de su brazo y comenzó a restregarse como un gato, si antes me preguntaba porque le llamó "Nekomate" ahora tenía la respuesta.

—Está bien, como quieras, pero firmaras un contrato. ─ Contraatacó Ranma.

—Xian Pu, promete. Xian Pu firmar lo que sea.

Yo me sentía ajena a la situación, sin nada que aportar o hacer, una mera observadora, Ranma pareció acordarse de mí, porque tomó mi brazo y me obligo a seguirlo.

—Nosotros nos vamos.

Me arrastró hasta la salida, cuando estábamos a punto de salir por la puerta, Xian Pu menciono algo que dejó congelado a Ranma.

—Aunque Xian Pu tener algo que decir, yo se que tu hacer esto, porque pensar que ella es Kyoko, pero Xian Pu asegurar que no es.

Desde unos metro más allá nos observaba con una mirada felina y depredadora.

—Tú que sabes, no es asunto tuyo.

—¡Oh yo saber! Si no creer, probar esto en ella, ─ Le lanzó lo que parecía un collar con un jade ordinario. — Si volverse rojo, estar seguro de que ella no es Kyoko.

Después de eso la puerta se cerró, Ranma no decía nada y mi mal humor aumentaba, cuando estuvimos a las afueras de la ciudad, detuve a Ranma en su camino, para encáralo de una vez por todas.

— ¿Quién es Kyoko? ─ Estaba segura de que mis ojos podrías prenderle fuego y rebanarlo.

—No es nadie, no le hagas caso, está loca.

—No, no parece estarlo, y sabe más que yo, dime ¿Quién es?

—No es nadie, de todas formas no puedo decirte, está fuera de mi control.

— ¡ENTONCES LA UNICA IGNORANTE SOY YO! ¡TODOS SABEN LO QUE PASA MENOS YO! ─ Grité caminando de un lado a otro, aumentando la ira dentro mio.

— ¡Si tanto quieres saber prueba la maldita joya! ─ A pesar de que no gritó tan fuerte como yo, si perdió los estribos.

—Perfecto, dámela.

Con rabia y un poco de expectación recibí la joya en el aire, pero cuando la tuve en mis manos, toda la ira despareció y me sentí confundida.

—Solo ponla alrededor de tu cuello. ─ Ranma se encontraba cruzado de brazos mirándome de forma altanera, pero al percibir mi mirada clamando ayuda se acerco a mi. — De esta forma.

Con cuidado la puso en mi cuello y ambos esperamos la reacción de la joya, pasaron varios segundos y nada, Ranma me observaba con una gran sonrisa, pero a los pocos segundos su sonrisa se borró al ver el rojo escarlata en donde se encontraba la gema.

—Tú no eres Kyoko. ─ Dijo con una gran tristeza tanto en sus ojos como en su voz, y realmente me sentí derrotada por primera vez en mi vida, yo no era la que buscaba si no a una chica llamado Kyoko, había sido vencida por un chica muerta.

Una dolorosa sensación se instalo en mi vientre y no pude evitar el nudo en mi garganta.

* * *

Un **nekomata** (猫又, literalmete gato bifurcado) es un gato de habilidades sobrenaturales perteneciente al folclore japonés. El nekomata es una variación del bakeneko (化け猫), que surge cuando a un gato doméstico se le comienza a bifurcar la cola.

El nekomata es una criatura mitológica japonesa que se cree que evoluciona de los gatos domésticos. Se creía que cuando un gato llegaba a una cierta cantidad de años de vida, su rabo empezaría a dividirse lentamente en dos, a la vez que desarrollaría poderes mágicos, principalmente aquellos relacionados con lanigromancia y chamanismo. Gesticulando con sus rabos o con sus patas delanteras (ya que caminaría erguido), los nekomata animarían y controlarían a los muertos. Los nekomatas, en entornos salvajes, se alimentarían de carroña proveniente de cuerpos muertos. No todos los gatos se convierten en nekomatas, sino que deben producirse ciertas situaciones, generalmente relacionadas con la alimentación del gato, como beber sangre humana, alimentarse de un cadáver humano o de una serpiente, etc.

Aunque el comportamiento de los nekomatas se suele comparar al de los gatos comunes, solían tener contínuas trifulcas, especialmente los gatos viejos y maltratados que eran normalmente más poderosos que el nekomata medio. Para vengarse, esos nekomatas controlaban a los familiares muertos de los maltratadores, persiguiéndolos hasta que fueran compensados con comida, disculpas y atención.


	5. 04

**Ranma 1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y Viz media, hago esto sin fines de lucro y les sedo los derechos a sus dueños. ¡Amén!**

_Tan imposible es avivar la lumbre con nieve, como apagar el fuego del amor con palabras._  
**William Shakespeare**

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous._

**Ingrid Bergman**

* * *

04.

* * *

—Bien, vamos a hacerlo de esa manera ─ Murmuré mientras me adentraba al pequeño hotel en medio de la nada, tratando de seguirle el paso a Ranma que caminaba erguido cargando su pesada mochila, el movimiento provocaba su trenza se balanceara de izquierda a derecha continuamente.

En ese mismo minuto estábamos en Hokkaido, donde el clima era bastante frió esta vez y la nieve cubría prácticamente todo el lugar dejándolo como un manto blanco sobre las casas, arboles. Esta vez salí de casa de forma tranquila, sin prisas, ni peleas.

No es como si tuviéramos el ánimo de todas formas, desde el problema en China nuestro ánimo no fue de lo mejor, Ranma parecía tan miserable y yo realmente deseaba golpearlo, entendí que le entristeciera el hecho de que no yo no era quien buscaba, pero de todas formas me molesto más que nada, que actuara como si yo no fuera suficiente, pero de todas formas la vuelta a casa fue amena y no tuvimos ningún imprevisto. Cuando por fin llegamos Ranma trajo diferentes artefactos para descubrir si yo era quien buscaba por tres días, todos dieron una respuesta negativa. Creí que ya no me necesitaría más, pero ayer simplemente apareció sobre mi cama mientras terminaba mi informe. Me miró con la misma sonrisa de siempre, pero levemente melancólica tal como se había tornado los últimos días.

—Debemos salir, Akane. ─ Volví a mirar mi informe tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos, por ultimo con una profunda respiración, respondí levemente insegura.

— ¿Dónde iremos ahora? ─ Él enarco una ceja y sonrió con un poco de sorno, como si fuera víctima de una broma.

— ¿Acaso importa? ¿O tienes miedo de lo que puede pasarte? ─ Aparté la vista del informe y observé a Ranma con seriedad, no iba a mentirle tal como él lo había hecho conmigo.

—Sí, lo tengo. ─ Su expresión cambio, ya no era traviesa, más bien lucia decepcionado, tal vez conmigo o tal vez con toda la situación, de todas formas a los segundos se levanto de mi cama y sostuvo mi barbilla para que lo observara directamente.

—No debes tenerlo, esto no cambia las cosas, dije que te cuidaría ¿No?, yo cumplo mis promesas. ─ Con un golpe lo aparté y me puse de pie con bastante ímpetu, un mareo me sacudió, pero simplemente lo ignore, no tenía tiempo ni fuerzas para preocuparme de estupideces.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ─ Él ni se inmuto, se mantuvo en su posición, invadiendo mi espacio personal, con una expresión seria parecía meditar su respuesta, pero simplemente respondió una escueta pregunta.

— ¿Por qué qué? ─ Puse una mano sobre mi frente indicando mi frustración.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi? ¿Por qué cumplirás tu promesa? ¡Yo no soy quien buscas! ─ Ya no lucia calmado, lucia furioso y frustrado, su respiración era acelerada y desee retroceder, aunque no lo haría, mi orgullo me lo impedía de todas formas.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡NO TENGO IDEA! ¡No eres quien busco, pero de todas formas necesito que estés bien, no tengo idea de la razón, pero algo me dice que no debo alejarme de ti, y yo soy un demonio, Akane, mi instinto no falla!

Ambos guardamos un incomodo y revelador silencio, no era el único que tenia esos sentimientos, pero no lo diría, no quería parecer una boba, así que después de unos segundos solo levante la mirada y le sonreí, de forma sincera, porque esas palabras fueron mejor de lo que esperaba. — ¿Qué ropa debo llevar?

—Bastante abrigadora.

Y ahora estamos aquí, de vuelta al hotel, con la mirada fija en la recepcionista que parece realmente acalorada, pero yo sé la razón ya que tengo el mismo mal, no es producto de la calefacción, no, claro está, es mi acompañante que al utilizar su sonrisa seductora, junto a sus ojos azules y abrigo negro lo hace ver ardiente como el infierno y realmente en ese minuto entendí esa expresión, porque él era así, aunque nuevamente, no se lo diría. Volví a la realidad cuando Ranma parecía preguntarme algo.

—Perdón ¿Qué dijiste? ─ Pregunté levemente avergonzada y con un rubor más intenso que hace unos segundos.

—Eres tan linda. ─ Ranma me dejo perpleja ¿Yo linda? Él volvió a sonreírme, pero esta vez con dulzura todo eso mientras revolvía mi cabello como si yo fuera una niña pequeña. —Perdone a mi novia, es un poco distraída, como dije dos habitaciones serian perfectas.

Enmudecí ¿Yo su novia? ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Ranma era así de imprudente, nunca me prevenía de lo que haría y para sacarle alguna respuesta debía ser prácticamente a golpes.

— ¿Entonces no desearía una sola habitación, ya sabe para compartirla con su "novia"? ─ Preguntó la recepcionista con un poco de decepción, pero aun así lucia emocionada por la presencia de Ranma con mejillas sonrosadas y voz suave y aguda, provocándome una punzada molesta al verla tan excitada, pero mis pensamientos también se acallaron de golpe cuando Ranma tomó mi mano de improviso y la levanto con total naturalidad frente a la joven.

—Vera, estamos comprometidos, pronto será nuestra boda y no queremos apresurar las cosas, sus padres son conservadores y yo también, así que por mi salud mental y la de ella, preferimos ser precavidos y dormir separados. ─ La recepcionista miraba atenta nuestras manos unidas, de la misma forma que yo, deteniéndose en el anillo en mi dedo anular que se exhibía orgulloso, tan solo pensar en preguntar el precio me daba dolor de muelas, de todas formas ¿Cuándo llego ese anillo ahí?

—Ya veo, bueno debe ser por su diferencia de edad, ¿Cuánto tiene su "prometida"? ¿14, 15? Luce como una niña ─ Ahora sí que me ofendió, no soy una niña, prácticamente tengo 18, pero claro atacaría a la más débil, pero esto no quedaría así.

—18, no es tan la diferente, Ranma acaba de cumplir los 21, pero no puedo guardarme esto, tu piel luce preciosa ¿Cómo se logra tener una piel tan suave a los 38? ─ Traté de parecer ligeramente conmocionada e impresionada, Ranma rió entre dientes.

—Tengo 22 ─ Respondió indignada, —De todas formas ¿Cómo es que están juntos? ¿Eres alguna clase de pedófilo? ─ Ahora apunto su artillería pesada a Ranma, que seguía sosteniendo mi mano, con total control de la situación, con una sonrisa enigmática y seductora dio un paso más cerca del mesón de la recepcionista.

—Algo así, me gustan las jovencitas ─ La observo de pies a cabeza, — ya sabes, piel suave, carne firme, mejillas rosas, ojos grandes y lindas bocas rosadas, además debo decir que está bastante bien en todo lo demás ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? ─ Le guiño un ojo y tanto ella como yo, enrojecimos hasta la punta del pelo, —Por eso las habitaciones separadas. ─ Se acerco tanto a mí que juré que me besaría, pero se alejo rápidamente y maldije por estar en una sociedad tan conservadora como Japón, porque de no ser así, prometo que yo lo besaría sin tapujos.

—Aquí están sus llaves el desayuno es de 7 a 9.30, aquí están sus yukatas ¡tengan una buena estancia! ─Avergonzada se alejo hasta el otro extremo del pequeño mesón, Ranma siguió sosteniendo mi mano, hasta que entramos al ascensor, lo que parecía ridículo en un hotel tan pequeño.

Soltó mi mano con delicadeza y luego sonrió travieso, antes de que tuviera tiempo de actuar, presiono un botón provocando que él ascensor se detuviera de golpe, nerviosa lo observé buscando una respuesta, él seguía sonriendo de la misma forma infantil.

— ¿Así que de no estar en Japón me besarías sin importar qué? ─ Tratando de guardar la compostura me aleje hacia la pared más cercana, luciendo como un zorro frente a los sabuesos que lo buscaban con el afán de cazarlo y adueñarse de su preciada piel, pues él quería adueñarse de mi cordura.

— ¿Volviste a leer mi mente? ─ Estaba inquieta y con la respiración agitada, sin saber dónde colocar mis manos.

—Siempre he podido hacerlo, pero lo hago cuando me parece divertido ¿No? Gracias a eso se que me consideras "tan ardiente como el infierno" y que" mis ojos azules son como dos océanos profundos al que no quieres lanzarte por miedo a ahogarte"

Cubrí mi boca sintiéndome vulnerada en mi intimidad, no es justo que el tuviera total acceso a mi y no sepa nada de él, no dije nada, estaba demasiado avergonzada para hacerlo.

—Entonces ¿me besarías? ─ Pregunto con sorna y quise golpearlo, pero inmediatamente quiete en ese pensamiento, él lo sabría de todas formas.

—Yo…yo…eh… ¡Yo! ─ Nada coherente salía, tampoco podía pensar nada más que en lo fuerte que se escuchaban mis latidos y lo irregular de mi respiración.

—No hace falta que respondas, ya lo sé y cumpliré tus deseos ─ Levanté la vista hacia él, pero ya estaba frente a mí, sino que estaba observándome desde cerca su pupila se había dilatado y con su dedo pulgar acaricio mis labios para luego rozar sus labios con los míos, no tardo nada en conectar sus labios con los míos de forma más intensa, iniciando un beso donde solo él era el protagonista y dominaba la situación a su antojo.

No era un beso dulce o cariñoso, era demandante, era tosco y brusco, parecía querer devorarme y lo único que hice fue abrir la boca, no como una invitación, si no de sorpresa como una exclamación silenciosa, con la punta de su cálida lengua delineo mis dientes de forma traviesa, burlándose de mi inicio un poco más suave pero pronto ya estaba dentro mío de forma intensa, saboreándome hasta el último rincón. Estaba segura que podía degustar las galletas y el café que había comido hace poco, deseaba apartarlo, quería apartarlo y podría hacerlo, si no fuera por el hecho de que tenia fuertemente asidos mis brazos junto a mis manos y tenia atrapada mis piernas impidiendo un golpe bajo. Al parecer ya no estaba satisfecho con invadir mi boca de forma violenta, ahora se dirigió a mis labios y los mordió con fuerza, no tanto como para causarme daño, pero si para despertar más emociones encontradas en mi interior, pronto un sabor metálico y conocido como sangre lleno el beso. Su boca era tan caliente contrastado con mis fríos labios y mi nariz congelada, porque a mí el frio y la nieve me afectaba como a cualquier ser humano mientras él lucia tan cálido tanto en la nieve como en el desierto, no sé en qué minuto correspondí el beso, pero lo hice, suavemente, no porque lo deseara con tanto fervor, pero me sentí obligada a hacerlo por razones que no podría explicar, el sonrió entre el beso sintiéndose ganador y siguió con su afanosa tarea, no lleve cuenta del tiempo, pero calculó que después de unos diez minutos se separo de mi y tome una gran bocanada de aire cuando me vi libre.

—Te espero a las ochos en los onsen.

Con rapidez entró a su habitación y yo seguía estupefacta, sentí mis labios arder, para confirmar mis sospechas entre a lo que sería mi habitación no sé por cuánto tiempo. Al entrar me di cuenta que mantenía un estilo rustico tal como la recepción, lo que le daba un estilo encantador, me acerqué al primer espejo que halle y gemí al confirmar mis sospechas, mis labios estaban hinchados y rojos, una macha oscura y amoratada se exhibía en el labio inferior, producto de la fuerte succión al que se vio sometido, suspire derrotada.

Eso no estaba bien, yo de cierta forma pude detenerlo o impedido, pero no lo hice y ahora qué pensaría de mi. Borrando esos recuerdos de mi mente comencé a desempacar.

* * *

—Idiota, ya debería estar aquí. ─ La yukata que me había sido entregada en recepción cubría mi cuerpo, afortunadamente dentro del hotel estaba calefaccionado o si no, ya tendría hipotermia, miré nuevamente el lindo reloj de la recepción, 8.05, ya estaba retrasado y quería golpearlo, especialmente porque un joven que parecía de mi edad no dejaba de observarme y creía que no notaria como se detenía especialmente en mis piernas, —Perdón por el retraso, Akane, estaba un poco complicado con el equipaje.

—Como sea. — Respondí fría y luego miré hacia otro lado, tratando de ignorar sus miradas.

Él se encogió de hombros y me guió hacia el mesón de recepción, colocando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura de forma posesiva, cuando estaba a punto de apartarlo, apareció la recepcionista que nos atendió al principio.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? ─ Parecía olvidar lo que había sucedido hace poco, porque volvía a mirar a Ranma con deseo, con sus mejillas encendidas y mostrando una gran sonrisa.

—Quiero arrendar un onsen privado. ─ Sonrió seductor mientras fortalecía su agarre sobre mí, indicándome que pusiera buena cara, de mala gana coloque una gran sonrisa en mi rostro una sonrisa de "estoy de vacaciones con mi guapo prometido" y no una de "este maldito chico lindo acaba de robarme un beso y quiero golpearlo hasta deformar su linda cara".

—Por supuesto, ahí está la llave, se le añadirá a su cuenta final señor Saotome, ¡Que le disfruten! ─ Quito su coqueta sonrisa de Ranma y con preocupación coloco su mano en su mejilla derecha, — Y tu querida deberías verte ese labio amoratado ¿te están besando o devorando?

Cuando iba a responder con palabras no propias de una señorita, Ranma ya me alejaba del lugar, con una mirada seria, entramos a la segunda puerta, con rudeza me empujo dentro.

— ¿Por qué dijiste que era tu prometida? ─ Aproveche de señalar el anillo que continuaba en mi dedo.

—Me pareció divertido. ─ Habló con total naturalidad mientras se encogía de hombros.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ─ Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Sí, ahora vamos al onsen, te esperare allá. ─ Con un suspiro de resignación mire el baño hasta que un importantísimo detalle cruzo mi cabeza.

— ¿Al onsen? ─ Ranma parecía aburrido por mi pregunta, asintió con ironía. — ¿Juntos?

—Bueno si quieres puedo llamar a la recepcionista o al chico que te miraba las piernas en la recepción. ─ Mire hacia el onsen, sinceramente preocupada, Ranma debía estar bromeando.

—No estoy bromeando, no puedo ir. ─ Escondí una pierna detrás de la otra con un poco de vergüenza, Ranma en un gesto tan típico de él, enarcó su ceja y me miro seriamente.

— ¿Por qué no? ─ Se mantuvo en su lugar.

—Pues…es que…no he traído traje de baño. ─ Comenté como si fuera obvio.

— ¿Y? ─ Seguí serio, de brazos cruzados y con una postura altanera.

—No podemos vernos, no sería correcto.

—Déjate de juegos. ─Lo mire seriamente y a los ojos, tratando de decirle que no jugaba, —Déjate de juegos, te conozco desde que naciste, cuando dijiste tu primera palabra, cuando caminaste por primera vez y tu menarquía, que debo decir fue de lo más gracioso.

Enrojecí de golpe al escuchar su burlesco comentario, lo golpeé fuertemente en las costillas, —No es mi culpa que seas un acosador, de todas formas no entrare ahí.

—Está bien si no quieres no lo hagas ─ Lo mire extrañada ¿él estaba ayudándome?, —Pero no te diré lo que debes hacer así que tendrás que hacerlo sola.

No espero mi respuesta y simplemente se encamino al onsen, cuando salí de mi trance el ya estaba dentro, totalmente relajado y a gusto.

—Eres un maldito ¿lo sabes?

—¿Qué esperabas? No soy un ángel ni una deidad si lo recuerdas. ─ Agregó con un acento soberbio marcado en él.

—Entraré, pero debes cerrar los ojos. ─ Lo apunté directamente con una mirada recriminadora mientras el asentía, —Júralo…

—Lo juro. ─ Colocó sus manos sobre sus ojos y yo me apresure a entrar.

—Ahora dime, ¿Qué debo hacer? ─ Mi cabello se humedeció por el vapor y agradecía que el agua cubriera lo necesario.

—Esto será especial, necesito que tengas cuidado con ella, es una vieja amiga y es bastante poderosa, no iremos a una simple casa o aldea, iremos a una gran casa tradicional, te ofrecerá té frió, acéptalo pero no lo bebas, te darán pasteles de arroz, esos debes comerlos, deberás decirle que la regla está obsoleta y yo continuare después, por favor recuerda lo que te digo. ¡Ah! Hay un detalle, no mires a los ojos de ninguna doncella y saluda a todos los kappa que hay en la entrada, si no te jalaran hacia el agua y tú no sabes nadar.

Asentí, no totalmente segura esto lucia bastante complicado, más que las veces anteriores y yo deseaba decir no, pero estaba comprometida con esto.

—Tengo una pregunta. ─Ranma elevo los brazos al cielo, como dando gracias.

—Por fin ¿Cuál podría ser esa tercera regla? ─ Pregunté observándolo detenidamente, él se tenso unos segundos y luego volvió a una postura relajada.

—Sencillo, "ningún demonio, deidad, dios o espíritu tendrá contacto directo con humanos".

— ¿Quién hizo esa regla tan estúpida y por que la estas rompiendo? ─Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado en un signo interrogativo.

—Yo, y la rompo, porque lo deseo, yo soy el amo y señor allá abajo, yo hice esas reglas sin pensarlo y gracias a ellas ahora me veo apresado, por lo que debo buscar una forma de romper mis propias reglas para volver a gobernar con total libertad.

Lo medite unos segundos ¿quiere volver a tener total control? ¿Entonces por qué importa Kyoko, quien sea que fuera?

— ¿Cuándo lo logres te olvidaras de mi? ─ Mi pregunta lo dejo sin palabras por unos largos segundos, totalmente sorprendido, pero pronto ya tenía una respuesta ingeniosa, como siempre.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que te abandone? ¿Deseas convertirte en la reina de los demonios? Porque para hacerlo necesitas otra cosa, ─ Me dedico una mirada lasciva, — ¿Quieres probarlo? ─Susurro mientras besaba mi cuello, con un fuerte golpe en la nariz logre que se apartara.

— ¡¿Cuándo te volviste tan pervertido?! ─ Grité indignada.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan poco atractiva? ─ Preguntó mientras sostenía su sangrante nariz.

* * *

—Por kami que frió hace aquí. ─ Continúe caminando por los largos terrenos emblanquecidos, si no fuera por el hecho de que podía ver la gran casa, estaría totalmente perdida, continúe el camino tratando de imaginarme en mi casa, en mi tatami con una taza de té humeante en compañía de mis hermanas, pero un onsen también lucia tentador, aunque la imagen de ayer se repetía en mi cabeza, logrando enrojecer-me, Ranma está actuando de forma muy promiscua.

Y ni siquiera le hable del beso, debería reclamarle, sí, definitivamente lo haría cuando estemos de vuelta, no iba a quedarme con todo esto guardado, ese imbécil me oirá.

Pronto observo a los temibles kappas que Ranma me había advertido, antes de que se acerquen me apresuro a saludarlos con una inclinación de cabeza, por cortesía me imitan provocando que el agua sobre sus cabezas caigan y queden en esa posición. Corro hacia la entrada y tocó con fuerza, realmente me asustan, ellos tienen una gran ventaja sobre mi, son excelentes nadadores y yo, soy la chica martillo, me hundiría sin necesidad que me jalen. Para mi alivio la puerta se abre y una muchacha en un hermoso kimono inspirado en las festividades me observa de pies a cabeza, me niego a mirarla a los ojos.

—¿En que puedo ayudarla? ─ Pregunta con una voz tan fría que combina bien con sus blancas manos que son idénticas a la nieve.

—Busco a la Señorita Ukyo Kuonji, soy Tendo Akane. ─ Al parecer la muchacha asiente.

—Sigame por favor. ─ Observando sus pies, sigo su camino hasta encontrarme dentro de la enorme casa, pero tengo miedo de descalzarme, el piso luce tan frió como la nieve de afuera y tengo miedo de congelarme. De todas formas lo hago, aunque debo decir que mis pantuflas son bastante cómodas, la joven se detiene en un gran e iluminado salón, el frió deja de incomodarme y hasta me parece grato, —La Señorita Kuonji vendrá de inmediato ¿Desea algo de tomar?

—Si´, muchas gracias. ─ La joven se aleja sin decir nada y yo botó el aire que había estado reteniendo desde que entre, no sé cuánto tiempo transcurre, pero mi té y pasteles de arroz llegan antes de que lo hiciera la Señorita Kuonji.

—Aquí están, me retiro, por favor, en caso de que necesite algo, llámeme. ─ Asiento sin mirar a sus ojos, no deseo arriesgarme en terreno ajeno, miro al té que luce bastante frió y me abstengo de tomarlo, mientras que si devoró de un bocado los pasteles de arroz, con gran deleite.

—Disculpe la espera, había unos viajeros perdidos de los que debía encargarme. ─ La voz de la Señorita Ukyo llena el lugar, la observo, lleva un hermoso kimono azul con copos de nieve, su cabello castaño aun tiene un poco de nieve sobre él, sus labios están levemente azules y contrastan con su blanquísima piel, ningún vivo podría tener ese color de mi piel y no me extraña por esa razón ella es Yuki-onna y no un ser humano normal, sus ojos azules sonríen de misma forma que sus labios, es realmente una belleza, comprendo porque los hombres se dejan seducir tan fácilmente por ella.

—No hay problema, comprendo que es su trabajo, ─ Sonrió de forma cálida.

—Por supuesto, pero disculpe mi mala educación, pero ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

—Eh…vera…vengo por algo muy especifico, ─ Ella me indique que continúe, —Vengo por la tercera ley.

—¿Esa? Pero siempre he considerado que es una estupidez, comprendo que deseen no tener contacto con los hombre porque son crueles y despreciables, pero las niños y niños o sus madres, si vienes por una promulgación parecida a esa, tendré que decir que no, ─ Sus grandes ojos azules continúan amables, a diferencia de los de Ranma, sus ojos son amables y cálidos, como los de un bebé.

—No, no es nada de eso, vengo para pedir que apoye la abolición de esa ley.

— ¡Ah! Sí es eso no hay problema ¿trajiste algún papel?

Asiento mientras busco el contrato en uno de mis bolsillos, rápidamente lo tomó y se lo entregó junto a un lápiz, ella con su serena sonrisa firma, —Ya esta ¿necesitas algo más? ¿Ayuda para volver?

—No la verdad es que me trajeron. ─ Sonrió de la misma forma que ella, es realmente agradable, no sé porque la describen como una mujer sin corazón.

— ¿Quién…─ su pregunta quedo inconclusa.

—Ucchan, que gusto verte. ─ Se acerca a Ukyo que parece perpleja, pero no tarda en levantarse y correr a su encuentro.

—Ranchan. ─ Lo abraza efusiva-mente. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Pregunta después de liberarlo de su abrazo de oso.

—Vengo por Akane. ─ Ukyo parece recordarme y vuelva la vista hacia mí, más seria que nunca.

— ¿Por ella? ─ Ranma asiente con una ligera sonrisa un poco abochornado, rascándose la nuca mientras me mira, —Eso explica porque una simple mortal sabia de la tercera ley ¡Ven conmigo! ─ Dijo Ukyo.

Jala a Ranma hacia quien sabe donde, escucho algunos gritos y decido acercarme, están en una habitación contigua, trate de escuchar lo que más puedo.

—Y si sabes que no es Kyoko entonces ¿Por qué sigues con esto? ─ Escucho la voz molesta de mi anfitriona.

—No lo sé, Ucchan, simplemente porque si, es inteligente y me ha ayudado mucho, además quiero sacar a esos malditos de mi puesto, soy el único con el derecho a gobernarlos y me tienen en sus manos.

Escucho un suspiro de Ukyo, un suspiro de resignación, sabe que no puede hacer nada, —Eres un idiota Ranchan, de todas formas ya es hora de que vuelvan, te está esperando en la sala, despídeme de ella.

Corro hacia la mesa y espero que Ranma llegue.

—Vamos, Akane, es hora de irnos. ─ Asiento y lo sigo a la salida, Ranma parece conocer muy bien el lugar y por su trato con ella supongo que son bastantes cercanos, la imagen de los kappas llena mi mente y me aferró a su brazo, pero ellos no hacen nada más que esconderse cuando ven a Ranma.

—¿Ya es todo? ─Pregunto seriamente, de pronto me siento muy cansada. Y no me refiero a solo por hoy.

—Casi, visitaremos a un viejo amigo y luego la parte más difícil, pero lo hiciste muy bien, mereces un premio.

Se detiene de golpe y parece buscar algo en los bolsillos de su abrigo, yo también me detengo y lo miro detenidamente, analizando sus movimientos, tan concentrada que me toma de improvisto, tal como un joven bribón, me roba un pequeño beso y luego se aleja.

Corro hacia su lado y le propino un golpe bastante fuerte, no se ´por quien me toma, pero no permitiré tantas libertadas.

Ranma miro hacia al horizonte de forma nostálgica, —Allá vamos, Kamaitachi.

* * *

_Notas: Hola ¿Que tal? Saben, podría haber escrito un lemon pero no lo hice por ustedes, porque se que no quieren leerlo, jeje, asi que besos ya abrazos bastaran, jeje._

_Guest: Ya esta guest, ya sabes que pasa._

_Akane-kun19: Si estaba levemente triste y definitivamente es un tarado, pero lo amo. Un saludito especial._

_jannika1990: ¿Cómo es eso de que ya entiendes? Si yo recién lo explique en este capitulo ¿acaso estas leyendo mi mente? gracias por el elogio, se hace lo que puede, de verdad y es muy agradable recibir sus comentarios. Besos._

_Sav21samydeanspn: ya que no respondiste mi pregunta te diré Samy y respecto a la joya, la china no es tan mala como piensan, bueno si, pero dijo la verdad y sobre Ranma la respuesta no, no se enamoraran y lamentablemente no tendrá final feliz ¡Wuajjjaaaja! No es cierto mis emparejamiento son solo Ranma/Akane por que están hechos uno para el otro, excepto en ocasiones que los separo por rabia, ¡Un beso!_

_Amigo: Heriste mis sentimientos al decir que leías historias buenas y malas, sentí que me decías que era mala, jeje, de todas formas las criticas son buenas y saludables, ahora le puse más emoción ¿se noto? ¡Un besote y un abrazo! ¡Ah! siento muy impersonal decirte amigo, ¿no hay otra forma de la que te pueda llamar?_

_Querida Akane Redfox: No no fue un engaño, lamentablemente, ¿pobre? pobres mis dedos con tres historias escribiéndose es como si se me acalambraran a parte de las tareas del colegio estoy muriendo, ¡Un gran abrazo!_

_yessi-chibi: Me gusto tu comentario, eso de "tal vez" es un treta fue interesante y creo que fuiste la que más cerca estuviste, aunque puede que también "amigo" se acercara, pero se niega a decirme, saludos._

_Si ven una falta ortográfica, por favor, díganmelo._


	6. 05

**Ranma 1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y Viz media, hago esto sin fines de lucro y les sedo los derechos a sus dueños. ¡Amén!**

_Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único._

**Agatha Christie**

_"Ni tan lento que la muerte te alcance, ni tan rápido que des alcance a la muerte."_

**Proverbio japones.**

* * *

—Vamos, Akane, es hora de irnos. ─ Asiento y lo sigo a la salida, Ranma parece conocer muy bien el lugar y por su trato con ella supongo que son bastantes cercanos, la imagen de los kappas llena mi mente y me aferró a su brazo, pero ellos no hacen nada más que esconderse cuando ven a Ranma.

—¿Ya es todo? ─Pregunto seriamente, de pronto me siento muy cansada. Y no me refiero a solo por hoy.

—Casi, visitaremos a un viejo amigo y luego la parte más difícil, pero lo hiciste muy bien, mereces un premio.

Se detiene de golpe y parece buscar algo en los bolsillos de su abrigo, yo también me detengo y lo miro detenidamente, analizando sus movimientos, tan concentrada que me toma de improvisto, tal como un joven bribón, me roba un pequeño beso y luego se aleja.

Corro hacia su lado y le propino un golpe bastante fuerte, no se ´por quien me toma, pero no permitiré tantas libertadas.

Ranma miró hacia al horizonte de forma nostálgica, —Allá vamos, Kamaitachi.

* * *

**05.**

* * *

—Mira qué hermoso es todo. ─ El exótico paisaje de Kioto era una maravilla, en comparación con el de Tokio es totalmente distinto, calles enredadas, gente caminando de prisa y todo en matices oscuros, aquí se respira un aire diferente, todo tan bien cuidado y pintoresco que es una maravilla tan solo observarlo.

Ahora mismo caminamos hacia una okiya, no sé exactamente lo que haremos, pero parece ser importante, Ranma no sonríe despreocupadamente como siempre, ahora luce serio y distraído, absorto en una clase de mundo al que no puedo llegar, parece adivinar mis pensamientos, porque se gira hacia mí y me sonríe, le respondo de misma forma, pero el vuelve a su estado monótono. Quizás necesite su tiempo, yo prefiero observar el rededor, aunque no pueda hacerlo con gran velocidad, el kimono me lo impide.

Este kimono fue comprado por mi acompañante el día de ayer, no conforme con eso me llevo a un salón de belleza, la persona que visitaremos a de ser realmente importante.

Un niño juguetea a mi lado provocando que prácticamente impactemos, con una reverencia se disculpa y huye del lugar, yo solo sonrió traviesa, me agradan los niños, son dulces y encantadores. Ranma sigue sin prestarme atención así que decido hablarle.

—Podrías decirme porque es tan importante ¿Quién es? ─ Lo miró directamente y con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí. ─ Responde Ranma ¡Idiota! No ha escuchado ni una palabra.

—También pensé que podríamos divertirnos esta noche. — Adoptó una mirada coqueta mientras muerdo mi labio con poca fuerza.

—Gracias. ─ Vuelve a darme una respuesta sin sentido.

—Ya sabes, podría esperarte desnuda en mi cama a eso de las 12.30… ─ Ranma asiente distraído ante mi absurda frase.

—Me gusta. ─ No me presta ni un ápice de atención y como un chispazo se da cuenta de todo y me mira anonadado, — ¡¿Qué?!

—No lo creas idiota, solo quería captar tu atención ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar? ─ Miró decididamente hacia el camino, manteniéndome seria.

—Prácticamente nada, no te preocupes.

Seguimos caminando en un profundo silencio, aunque algo no está bien, pude sentirlo pues un escalofrió me recorrió con fuerzas y un olor extraño invade mi nariz, pero al parecer soy la única en percatarme. Ranma no parece ni un poco preocupado o sorprendido y no logro sentirme del todo cómoda.

Acomodó nuevamente la sombrilla que me protege de los tenues rayos de sol. Y espero a que Ranma me indique donde entrar.

Con curiosidad observó las okiyas a mí alrededor, no son tantas, antes fueron muchísimas más, es una lástima que tan bellas costumbres y tradiciones se pierdan de esta manera, desearía poder evitarlo de alguna forma.

Cuando estábamos a pocos pasos de la última okiya, Ranma parece percatarse de algo y me arrastra hacia la okiya que acabamos de pasar. El olor fuerte se intensifica de la misma forma que esa aura extraña, pero no puedo decir nada, estamos prácticamente dentro de la casa, seria descortés.

Ranma que caminaba tan seguro por el frente de la okiya se detiene tímidamente frente a la puerta, la observa unos segundos que parecieron eternos y luego la sonrisa seductora vuelve a su cara, toca con poca cortesía y me guiñe un ojo para luego darme una mirada lasciva de la que rehuyó fácilmente.

Unos pasos resuenan fuertemente y la puerta es abierta, tras ella se encuentra un hermosa joven de piel blanca y nariz respingada, sus ojos azules son idénticos a los de Ranma y por lo que puedo percibir de su cabello es que es castaño. Su kimono tiene un tema floral con las gamas de los rojos, tiene una mirada desaprobatoria al fijarse en mi acompañante.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Ranma? ─ Su voz es ligeramente más grave de lo que creí aunque puede deberse a que está molesta.

—Oh, nada, pasaba por aquí y me dije: «Debo saludar» ─ Responde con falsa modestia, —Ya sabes a que vengo, Ranko.

—¡Oh, Ranma! ─ Su mirada molesta mutó a una de felicidad extrema, no tarda nada en envolver a Ranma en sus brazos, en una escena tan dulce que creo que mi glucosa aumento demasiado y por eso me siento extraña, es eso o estoy celosa, por supuesto que es la glucosa. Estoy segura.

— ¿Y ella quien es? ─ Se acerca hacia mí y me examina con sus grandes ojos azules, analizando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con gran detenimiento.

—Ella es Akane, Ranko.

Ranko me observa más seria que nunca retrocedí levemente intimidada, pero fue en vano pronto yo también era objeto de su abrazo y no tenia forma de liberarme, —Oh, Ranma es tan bella, Beten estará encantada.

Ranma sonríe de lado, — ¿Podemos pasar? ─ Pregunta un poco incomodo.

—Por supuesto, pasen ya.

Ranma me empuja hacia adentro con nula delicadeza o suavidad y debo frenar en seco para no estrellarme con el pequeño en el suelo, no aparenta más de diez meses y sonríe de inmediato cuando lo cargo en mis brazos.

— ¡Que cosa más linda es la que me encontré! ─ El bebé suelta una sonora carcajada y Ranma se acerca para examinar al infante.

Con poca delicadez pellizca una de sus regordetas mejillas, pero el niño no protesta, me atrevería a decir que parece algo cotidiano para él.

— ¿Y este quien es Ranko? ─ Pregunta apuntando directamente hacia el niño en mis brazos.

—Él es el bebé de Masami, nos encanta cuidarlo así que vive con nosotros, Beten lo cuida cuando vamos a trabajar.

Ranma asiente y me indica que le entregué el bebé a Ranko, rauda lo hago.

— ¿Y las demás chicas? ─ Pregunta receloso.

—Iré a buscarlas de inmediato.

Tras decir eso despareció rápidamente por el estrecho y largo pasillo, un silencio tenso se instala entre nosotros, algo que se volvió costumbre hoy.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algunas cosas? ─ Interrumpo el tosco silencio incomodo.

— ¡Dispara! ─ Me sonríe de una forma traviesa y encantadora, como tan solo él sabe hacer.

— ¿Es una geisha? ─ Vuelve a burlarse de mí y esta vez frunzo el ceño y me cruzo de brazos.

—Vive en una okiya, utiliza peinado de geisha y la llamamos «Ranko» ¿Te queda alguna duda?

No respondo nada y simplemente nos quedamos ahí, parados en medio de la entrada, al volverse nuevamente incomodo, Ranma se aleja a quien sabe dónde y yo lo sigo porque no se que más hacer, afortunadamente llegamos a una sala y nos sentamos en el tatami, uno al lado del otro.

Tengo la urgente necesidad de morder mis uñas, pero no puedo hacerlo, Ranma ha pagado por una carísima manicure y destrozarla me parece una atrocidad, así que rehuyendo de la tentación las colocó en mi regazo.

— ¿Te gustan los niños, Akane? ─ Ranma está apoyado sobre la palma de su mano y luce aburrido.

—Oh, claro que sí, son pequeños y adorables ¿A ti?

—Realmente no lo sé ─ Se encoge de hombros, — Nunca he compartido por mucho tiempo con uno de ellos, para mi parecen babosos y dependientes, pero es solo algo a simple vista.

Un bufido se me escapa al escuchar su respuesta, no puede ser más insensible e idiota.

—Son lindos y olorosos, los bebés me encantan. ─ Sonrió.

— ¿Quieres uno?

— ¿Cómo? ─ Ingenuamente lo miró esperando una explicación.

— ¿Qué si te gustaría tener un bebé? ─ Me siento renuente a responder, pero lo hago de todas formas.

—Claro.

Pero Ranma no responde nada, se limita a asentir y a volver a su estado de divagación mental, pensando en quien sabe qué, pero que lo trae completamente abstraído.

Volviendo al tema importante, la okiya, es pequeña y limpia, nada de lo que pueda quejarme, pero ¿por qué no hay ni una clase de espíritu? ¿Por qué hay un aura tan fuerte? ¿Tiene que ver con Ranma?

Una pregunta que debe ser contestada cruza mi mente y no pienso callarme, — ¿Ranko y tú son hermanos?

Pero eso tiene un extraño efecto en él, me observa sin poder creer lo que dije, con grandes ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué? ─ Pregunta volviendo a guardar un poco de compostura.

—Que si tú y Ranko son hermanos.

—Por supuesto que no ¿Qué te hace creer eso? ─ Luce totalmente indignado, por fin lo veo sin tener el control de la situación.

—Pues su parecido es impresionante, exceptuando el cabello. ─ Trató de explicarme lo más sencillo posible.

—Es una situación complicada, Akane, te lo explicaré otro día.

Quería obligarlo a responderme pero varios pasos resuenan por la pequeña casa y la puerta es abierta por la misma chica que nos recibió, Ranko, aunque detrás de ella se encuentran varias geishas más, son impresionantes, incluso sin llevar el maquillaje se ven impresionantes, me pregunto cómo se verían con él.

— ¡Ranma! ─ Gritan todas mientras se lanzan en un abrazo grupal, nuevamente siento que sobro en esa situación, —Tanto tiempo sin verte, sigues igual.

Ranma sólo luce una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, pero no se aleja o las rechaza.

—Basta ya niñas, déjenme ver a Ranma.

Un fuerte escalofrió me recorre al mismo tiempo que una impresionante mujer entre en la habitación y luce un poco mayor que las demás, pero no deja de ser atractiva. Su pelo solo se encuentra recogido por algunos mechones que llevan un increíble tocado, mientras que la mayoría cae por su espalda y su kimono es francamente impresionante, es difícil de describir, pero debo decir que es digna de la emperatriz.

—Que gusto verte, mamá. ─ Ranma sonríe a la mujer como nunca lo he visto hacerlo, con cariño fraternal o sincero.

Pero no puedo hacer nada más que morderme la lengua, mi curiosidad estalla ¿ella es la madre de Ranma? ¿Por qué emite un aura tan poderosa? ¿Por qué vive en una okiya?

—Ranma, no te veíamos hacía muchos años, así que algo debe traerte ¿No?

Ranma luce tímido y sonríe de una forma encantadora, tratando de parecerle lindo a su propia madre.

—Mamá, que horrible impresión tienes de mi, pero digamos que si vine por algo, ─ La mujer espera paciente a que responda, —Ella es Akane, es una chica impresionante.

La mujer recién parece percatarse de mi presencia aunque eso no evita que me regale una linda sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Mucho gusto, Akane, soy Saotome Nodoka.

—Mucho gusto, soy Tendo Akane, es un placer conocerla.

Ranma interrumpe las presentaciones, — ¿Podemos quedarnos un día?

Nodoka vuelve a sonreír amable, —Por supuesto, ¿vinieron desde Tokio? ¿Tiene hambre?

Mi acompañante no tarda en asentir, y eso que comimos un poco antes de llegar a la okiya, él es sinceramente un barril sin fondo.

—Chicas, por favor, traigan comida para nuestros invitados. ─ Se dirige a las geishas repartidas en la habitación.

—Sí, Beten. ─ Prontas a salir, Nodoka parece meditar en algo más.

—Ranko.

— ¿Sí, Beten? ─ La joven luce tranquila y me intriga el hecho de que la llamen «Beten», si su nombre es Nodoka.

—Prepara una habitación para nuestros invitados.

—Claro. ─ Y con eso Ranko desparece por el pasillo, pero su forma de caminar con el kimono me impresiona, camina como si estuviera sobre una nube, de una forma encantadora y envidiable.

—Dime, Akane ¿Cuántos años tienes? ─Vuelve a llamar mi atención la señora Nodoka.

—17 años. ─ Nodoka mira con desaprobación a Ranma.

—Tan joven…eres muy linda, puedo verlo claramente. ─ Para reafirmar sus palabras me toma de la barbilla obligándome a girar la cara para mostrarle diferentes perspectivas de mi rostro. — Sí, toda una belleza.

Ranma asiente en confirmación, pero dándome una sonrisa sínica, —Sí, toda una belleza. ─ Dice con un tono muy parecido a la ironía.

—Ranma ¿Qué pretenden hacer esta noche? ¿Tienen planes? ─ Nodoka nos mira atenta y yo solo me encojó de hombros, dejándole la responsabilidad a Ranma.

—No, mamá, ninguno ¿Por qué?

—Sabes perfectamente que debemos ir a la casa de té, yo puedo quedarme si lo deseas, pero las demás deben ir.

—Sí, no hay problema de todas formas que haríamos nosotros ahí, Akane no sabe nada de las geishas tampoco. ─ Frunzo el ceño al notar cómo me trata de ignorante.

—No digas palabras tan duras, Ranma.

—Lo lamento, mamá, pero es la verdad.

Ambas fruncimos el ceño al escuchar sus duras y categóricas palabras.

Pero no tenemos tiempo de responder cuando las demás geishas ingresan a la habitación con bastante comida.

—De todas formas, les dejare sake y comida para que no se aburran, a veces la okiya puede ser un poco aburrida, si no hay nadie.

—A mi me parece bastante interesante, nunca había estado en una. ─ Explicó al mismo tiempo que como de mi pescado.

—¿Es eso cierto? ─ Asiento nuevamente.

—Sí, totalmente.

—Bueno es normal, ya no quedan tantas geishas como antes, mamá. ─ Reafirma Ranma.

—De todas formas es muy importante no perder las tradiciones.

El nombre Beten resuena en mi cabeza constantemente, hasta que recuerdo de donde proviene, es la deidad de las bailarinas, artistas y geishas, bajo a la tierra por culpa de un dragón malvado, es una diosa alegre y guapa.

—Vamos, Akane, estate quiétame pones nerviosa y necesito arreglarme el polvo de arroz—Ranko me reprende por no dejarla hacer su trabajo.

—Sí, lo lamento. ─ Vuelvo a inclinar mi cabeza hacia abajo en una reverencia y continuo meditando, Ranko parece absorta en su tarea.

— ¿Ranko?

— ¿Sí, Akane? ─ Siento un leve cosquilleo al ver la brocha deslizarse por la piel de Ranko.

— ¿Ese peinado no te duele? ─Apuntó hacia su elaborado peinado, es una gran diferencia, mi cabellos es bastante corto, por lo que no suelo peinarlo.

— ¡Oh! No debes preocuparte, estamos totalmente acostumbradas, antes era más incomodo.

Asiento, — ¿Puedo preguntar cuando llegaste a esta casa? ─ Ranko parece sorprendida al escuchar mi pregunta.

—Bastante tiempo en realidad, quizás tenía 9 u 8, Beten me acogió bien y decidí quedarme, la vida de una geisha es de lo más divertida que puedas imaginar.

Otro par de geishas ingresan ya preparadas para salir, con menos maquillaje, pero igual de elegantes.

—Listo,Ranko, luces preciosa. ─ Comenta otra chica de la que aun no he tenido la oportunidad de aprender su nombre.

—Gracias.

—Ahora, Akane, ve a la sala mientras nosotros terminamos aquí.

Asiento y sigo el largo pasillo hasta la sala y con suavidad deslizo la puerta, Ranma se encuentra dentro y se sorprende al verme llegar, yo me sorprendo de verlo llevar una hakama. Estaba cómodamente recostado sobre la mesa, sin ningún tipo de respeto.

Nos miramos sin decir nada, por varios segundos, tan solo observándonos, con un suspiro rompí la tensión y tomó asiento a su lado.

— ¿Ranma? ─ Preguntó sin observarlo.

— ¿Sí? ─ Tampoco me observa.

—Si tu madre es Beten ¿Quién es tu padre? ─Paso la punta de mis dedos por la mesa, con suavidad, dibujando pequeños patrones imaginarios.

—Eres bastante curiosa ¿no? ─ Asiento sin responder nada más, — Mi padre es Hotei.

Me quedo helada, esa bella mujer con un dios gordo y calvo de la buena fortuna, me parece una mala broma.

—Es…

—Una mala combinación, lo sé.

— ¿Ranma? ─ Vuelvo a preguntar.

— ¿Sí? ─ Responder un poco molesto por mi insistencia.

— ¿Por qué llaman a tu madre Nodoka y Beten, y no solamente Beten? ─ Pasó un dedo por sobre la mano de Ranma.

—Pues al bajar a la tierra nos llaman de otras formas, no sería lógico que al caminar nos llamaran por nombres de dioses, además que es muy impersonal llamarnos por esos nombres tendrías que decirme «Yama», pero mi madre es Nodoka y mi padre Genma, y ya está, ¿para qué complicarnos la vida?

Yama dios de la muerte, ¡oh no!, a veces olvido que es el dios de la muerte, siempre creí que era un ogro horrible y desagradable, pero parece que la muerte también puede ser atractiva.

La voz de Nodoka suena en toda la okiya, —Vamos ya, jóvenes.

Ranma me ayuda a levantarme y nos encaminamos a la entrada, ahí se encuentra una jovencita puedo reconocerla es una shikomi, todas están listas para partir y nosotros nos despedimos cordialmente, todas parecen emocionadas.

Nodoka las presiona para que se apuren y la pequeña frota un par de piedras que producen chispas, por lo que entiendo es para la buena suerte, ellas tienen todo tipo de rituales y son muy creyentes del horóscopo todas las geishas son muy supersticiosas.

Nos subimos a un carruaje y todo se siente tan tradicional que es parece irreal, Ranma se sienta a mi lado y luego sube Ranko. El carruaje parte.

—Recuerda de no apagar la lámpara de afuera, Akane, diviértanse y si necesitan más sake pídanselo a Sora, ella sabe dónde está.

Asiento más tranquila, ahora tratare de averiguar un poco más con Ranma, siempre que estamos solos baja bastante la guardia.

Nos encontramos aun sentados frente a la mesa, esta es la tercera botella de Sake y no he tomado más que un vaso, todo sea por el bien de la investigación, Ranma se está riendo fuertemente y temó que los vecinos nos obliguen a guardar silencio, pero parece mutar de un estado de ánimo a otro.

Todo ha sido más que tranquilo de lo que esperaba, Ranma tomó sin que nadie lo presionara o nada, pensé que tendría que obligarlo, pero afortunadamente no fue así. Aunque me hace sentir un poco de culpa, siento que merezco tener este tipo de información, no soy realmente curiosa, pero creo que esto podría afectarme de algún modo.

— ¿Un poco más, Ranma? ─ Enarcó una ceja.

—No ¡Hip! Akane.

—Claro que sí, bebe un poco más. ─ Vuelvo a llenar su vaso.

Lo toma de un sorbo y sonrió, sintiéndome cada vez más audaz.

—Ranma ¿podrías decirme quien es Kyoko? ─Acarició toda la extensión de su brazo y hago un puchero.

— ¿Kyoko? No conozco a ninguna Kyoko.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡La has nombrado todo este tiempo…

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Hip! Te refieres a Kioko. ─ ¿Kioko? Estoy segura que la llamaba Kyoko todo este tiempo. —Era algo así como mi hermana, pero diosa de la felicidad, su nombre…lo dice ¡Hip!, pero a muy tonta se enamoro de un humano ¡Hip! Y se cambio el nombre a Kyoko que significa espejo, porque dijo que nos haría ver nuestros propios errores, pero no las demás deidades no tardaron en enterarse que rompió la tercera regla ¡Hip! Y fue desterrada, me gustaría ayudarla ¡HiP! De alguna forma.

Ranma cae dormido sobre la mesa y no puedo evitar sentirme extraña ¿por eso quiere cambiar la regla? ¿Por qué dijo «algo así como mi hermana»? ¿Estaba enamorado de ella y se sintió herido porque se enamoro de un humano? No pudo despertarlo para pregúntale más porque Ranko está aquí, explicándome que ha decidido dejar la reunión porque estaba cansada y tenia dolor de cabeza, entre las dos subimos a un Ranma prácticamente inconsciente, a mitad de las escaleras Ranko se detiene y puedo escuchar su pesada respiración.

—Akane, me gustaría pedirte un favor. ─ Habla prácticamente en susurros.

—Claro, Ranko.

—Por favor cuida de Ranma, se que él puede ser un idiota y sádico, pero no es tan malo como parece o todos creen, solo hace el trabajo que le toco y es el corazón de su madre, nosotras no podemos verlo todos los días por lo que no podemos vigilarlo, te lo pido cuídalo por favor.

—Yo…yo…no debes preocuparte, Ranko, él a cuidado de mí y yo haré lo mismo con él, no tienes que pedirlo.

—Sabes, puede que no seas Kyoko, pero veo un poco de ella en ti.

Un momento ¿Qué sabe ella de que no soy Kyoko? Como me ha sucedido varias veces no puedo preguntarle, ya hemos llegado a la okiya y debo ayudar a bajar a este peso muerto.

Subimos hasta la habitación que nos lleva Ranko, con cuidado deposita a Ranma en uno de los futones, pero me percato del segundo futon.

—Espero no te disguste compartir la habitación con Ranma, pero es la única disponible. ─ Menciona Ranko.

Podria responder que no es una buena idea y negarme, pero estoy demasiado cansada para hacerlo.

—No hay problema.

—Perfecto, ahí está una yukata y unos utensilios para que puedas asearte, aunque el baño esta allá al fondo, yo iré a dormir, ¡Descansa!

—Ya te dije, Ranma que yo no deseaba dormir contigo.

—Claro, por eso me abrazabas esta mañana. ─Ranma se cruza de brazos.

—Estaba dormida.

—Querías aprovecharte de mí.

— ¡Ranmaaa! ─ Mi aura empieza a crecer peligrosamente.

—Chicos, por favor desayunemos en paz. ─ Nodoka nos interrumpe.

—Akane ¿quieres que te corte el cabello después del baño? Veo que algunas puntas están disparejas ─ Me pregunta Ranko, que come de su arroz con ferocidad.

—Yo…em… ─ No estoy segura, el cabello largo me gusta y podría dejármelo crecer, pero el corto es importante para mí, fue cuando deje de alimentar la esperanza de tener algo con mi primer e inalcanzable amor de la niñez.

—Sí, Ranko, córtale el cabello, el corto le queda mejor. ─ Ranko lo observa por unos segundos y luego asiente desinteresada, volviendo a enfrascarse en su apetitoso desayuno.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ─ Pregunto en su oído.

—El corto te queda mejor, además se la historia del doctor Tofu y tu hermana, es mejor no volver a abrir viejas heridas. ─ Responde en un susurro.

— ¿Cómo sabes…?

—Ya te dije, yo sé todo de ti.

Vuelve a comer, yo hago lo mismo, no tiene caso discutir con ese idiota.

— ¿Dónde irán ahora chicos? ─ Pregunta Nodoka.

—Daremos un paseo por la ciudad y luego quizás un paseo por los arboles de cerezo. ─ Responde Ranma, por lo que yo no dejo de comer mi desayuno.

— ¿A los cerezos? ¿Vas a demostrarle tu hombría a Akane-chan? ─ Nos mira haciéndose la inocente y yo no puedo evitar atragantarme con unos granos de arroz.

—Mamá… ─ La reprende, —Solo iremos a tantear el terreno, debemos visitar a un viejo amigo mañana.

—Ya estoy lista. ─ Camino hacia la entrada donde me espera Ranma, —Ya me he cortado el cabello.

—Luces bien. ─ Responde con simpleza y luego se encamina hacia la calle, sin esperarme.

Para alcanzarlo debo correr y cuando lo hago, toma mi mano sin mi autorización, pero no me niego ni quito mi mano.

— ¿Dónde iremos? ─ Observó nuevamente el paisaje de Kioto que me gusta tanto.

—A comprar algunas cosas que necesitamos.

—No puedes simplemente hacerlas aparecer.

Ranma se ríe fuertemente, luego me mira aun con el rastro de la risa en su rostro, —No es tan sencillos, Akane.

Me encojó de hombros y seguimos caminando, de la mano, tomamos un camino diferente y mí alrededor parece cambiar, las casas ya no lucen tan bien cuidadas y no hay mucha gente en el camino.

Nos detenemos frente a una casa más pequeñas que las anteriores, aunque tiene aspecto de un negocio, Ranma abre la puerta y un fuerte olor nauseabundo me sorprende. Sigo a Ranma dentro de la tienda. Caminando con precaución.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? ─Un anciano alto y demacrado aparece por una puerta externa.

—Deseo algunos talismanes de protección.

— ¿De qué específicamente? ─ Se acerca a un estante y saco una caja que parece bastante antigua.

—Contra malos espíritus. ─ Responde Ranma, inmutable.

—Estos son los mejores que tengo, son antiguos y hechos a mano, son cien por ciento efectivos.

Ranma los examina de cerca y parece convencido, no hay mucho que yo pueda aportar así que no digo nada.

—Perfecto, me llevo este.

Toma un pequeño brazalete con cuatro gemas diferentes, no parecen piedras ordinarias, como esta tienda tampoco es normal.

Ranma se aleja para pagar y yo me dedico a observar los demás objetos, hay de todo, miles de talismanes, pociones y hierbas, lo que más me extraña es una pintura antigua, es exactamente la misma que hay en casa, observo con detenimiento los kanji y espero guardarlos en mi memoria.

—Tenga un buen día. ─ Ranma se despide mientras toma mi mano y me jala rápidamente del lugar.

Sin decir nada caminamos unas cuadras hasta que se detiene, observa el alrededor, vigilando que nadie nos espié y toma mi brazo, con rapidez coloca el brazalete anterior.

—Ahora muchos saben quién eres, Akane, es mejor ser precavidos y no dejar que nada malo suceda, si no tu padre me matari…

— ¿Qué? ─ Abro mis ojos totalmente anodada.

—Nada. ─ Empieza a caminar nuevamente.

—No, tú dijiste que mi padre te mataría ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre? ¿Se conocen? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Akane, cálmate. ─ Me sujeta por los hombros.

—Siempre estas ocultándome las cosas, todos parecen saber más que yo, estoy harta de caminar a ciegas por un campo minado, Ranma.

—Comprende…

—No quiero comprender nada, Ranma. ─ Jaló mi brazo que él aun sostenía y camino sin saber a dónde voy, realmente me siento herida y muy molesta, lo mejor será no verlo en un buen tiempo hasta que logre calmarme.

Camine a ciegas por bastante tiempo, y eso fue un fatal error, asique ahora tengo hambre y no sé muy bien donde estoy, por suerte encontré estos hermosos arboles de cerezo, que muestran unos lindos brotes.

Sostengo mi estomago que acaba de gruñir y me siento en el césped, decepcionada de mi mala suerte.

—Ten.

Un bento cae justo en mi regazo, como por arte de magia.

Pero no es magia, es un idiota y mentiroso al que me niego a mirar.

—Cómelo no quieres desmayarte, ahora mismo estamos en un lugar apartado sin que nadie nos vea, si quedas inconsciente creo que me divertiría un poco contigo.

Sin dirigirle la palabra abro el bento y su delicioso olor me invade, no puedo aguantar más el hambre y cómo un bocado, y así otro y otro hasta que se acaba.

— ¿Puedes hablar conmigo ahora? ─ Sigo sin hablar. Y él se sienta a mi lado, tratando de que lo mire. —Bien, pues yo hablare, te lo diré todo, esto no fue al azar, no, ¿tú crees que tus poderes son algo normal? ¿Nunca te preguntaste que había de fondo? Ya creo que no, tienes la mala costumbre de no preguntar las cosas importantes, tu papá tampoco es alguien común y corriente, no sé si podríamos llamarlo ser sobre natural, pero no es normal, y eso le permite tener contacto directo con seres extraños, eso le permitió conocer a tu madre, que a pesar de no ser una diosa algo así, era una excelente oráculo, por cosas del destino, tú fuiste la que más heredo sus talentos, y bueno yo, como un dios, debía buscar la forma de romper esa regla…

—Para traer a Kyoko. ─ Ranma me mira sorprendido, parece no recordar lo que me dijo anoche, pero no discurso, simplemente continúa con su discurso.

—Sí, pero debía buscarla, fue desterrada a vivir como humana, por lo tanto no recuerda su otra vida, buscando humanas con dotes especiales, busque y busque hasta encontrar alguna parecida y tu apareciste, busque a tu padre que no parecía sorprendido por mi aparición, me dio su permiso, pero me dijo que tenía que cuidarte con la vida, luego te vi, tenias el mismo carácter que Kyoko, una habilidad impresionante y los mismo ojos, pero ahora debía descubrir si eras tú y al mismo tiempo y convenciendo a los demás, pero con la visita a Xian Pu, me di cuenta que no eras tú ¿Qué podía hacer? Me sentí muy defraudado, pero tampoco quería alejarme de ti, llamémoslo egoísmo, la cosa es que te necesito para que me ayudes, pero también para que me acompañes, aun hay cosas que no puedo decirte, pero realmente quiero seguir nuestra aventura ¿Quieres?

No respondí, era una intensa revelación, ¿Qué podría decir? No hay muchas palabras que puedas responder a eso. Así que hice lo más sensato; Lo besé.

Sin vergüenza, me acerque a él y lo besé, con todo lo que mi inexperta experiencia me permitía, colocando mis manos a ambas lados de su cara, evitando que se escapara.

* * *

_Notas: Todas las deidades son de verdad, no de mi invención._

_cristaniakarly.: tranquila no abandonare._

_Sav21samydeanspn: Bromeaba con el lemon, lo lamento, quizás más adelante, tienes razón, publique unas preguntas, o eso creí, seguramente me traspapele._

_yessi-chibi; Sí. Ranma es un bon-bon, a quien se le acercara? Pues ya lo veremos._

_Amigo: Conquistar? Conquiistar a nadie, él es mio, es ta bien misterioso amigo, ten un buen día._

_Fleuretty: Gracias, espero que este cap. te aclare algunas dudas._

_lacriza: Gracias por tus lindas y coloridas palabras._

_Akane Redfox: Sí, lamentablemente fue muy occ, voy a seguir trabajando en los caracteres de estos nenes. Me encantan tus palabras de aliento. Un besote._

_akane-kun19: De verdad pido que me ayuden con el tema de las faltas, es algo que se me pasa y necesito saberlo, de todas formas muchas gracias y el lemon era una bromita, sucia pervertida._

_Guest: Era un broma lo siento, probablemente más adelante, que bueno que te gustara._

_Anónimo: Espero eso anónimo._

_GNR: No esta vez use Kyoko por que significa espejo y más adelante eso sera importante, los demás supongo que sera por eso, y revisare mejor los documentos antes de subirlos y respecto a Akane, no, realmente no pienso cambiarlo, ella no es una encarnación, ni que fuere Aome._


	7. 06

**Ranma 1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y Viz media, hago esto sin fines de lucro y les sedo los derechos a sus dueños. ¡Amén!**

_El que no tiene celos no está enamorado._

**San Agustín**

_You can be the moon and still be jealous of the stars._

**Gary Allan**

* * *

—Para traer a Kyoko. ─ Ranma me mira sorprendido, parece no recordar lo que me dijo anoche, pero no discurso, simplemente continúa con su discurso.

—Sí, pero debía buscarla, fue desterrada a vivir como humana, por lo tanto no recuerda su otra vida, buscando humanas con dotes especiales, busque y busque hasta encontrar alguna parecida y tu apareciste, busque a tu padre que no parecía sorprendido por mi aparición, me dio su permiso, pero me dijo que tenía que cuidarte con la vida, luego te vi, tenias el mismo carácter que Kyoko, una habilidad impresionante y los mismo ojos, pero ahora debía descubrir si eras tú y al mismo tiempo y convenciendo a los demás, pero con la visita a Xian Pu, me di cuenta que no eras tú ¿Qué podía hacer? Me sentí muy defraudado, pero tampoco quería alejarme de ti, llamémoslo egoísmo, la cosa es que te necesito para que me ayudes, pero también para que me acompañes, aun hay cosas que no puedo decirte, pero realmente quiero seguir nuestra aventura ¿Quieres?

No respondí, era una intensa revelación, ¿Qué podría decir? No hay muchas palabras que puedas responder a eso. Así que hice lo más sensato; Lo besé.

Sin vergüenza, me acerque a él y lo besé, con todo lo que mi inexperta experiencia me permitía, colocando mis manos a ambas lados de su cara, evitando que se escapara.

* * *

**06.**

* * *

—Vamos Kumon, sal de ahí. – Ranma se veía ridículo llamando a alguien como si fuera un animal doméstico, aquí en medio de la nada, rodeados de árboles miraba hacia todos lados buscando a quien sabe qué. —Oh, Ryu, tú ganas, sal ahora.

Una pequeña sombra emergió de un tronco corriendo a gran velocidad y pasando por debajo de pies colisionó con Ranma y en cosa de segundos se materializó en un joven con un uniforme militar.

—¡Ranma! – El joven con fuerza abrazó a mi compañero de aventura y él no parecía sorprendido ni molesto, rieron por unos minutos y posteriormente Ranma me indico que me acercará a ellos.

—Ella es Akane, mi compañera. Akane el es Ryu, mi hermano. – Observé al chico detenidamente, no se parecía en nada a Ranma, pero compartían la misma chispa en sus expresivos ojos y la misma sonrisa seductora y alegre, él también me observaba fijamente, como si mi rostro le recordará a alguien en particular.

—¿Akane, Akane? ¿Esa Akane? – Ranma asintió con una gran sonrisa resplandeciendo su rostro.

—Vaya el tiempo pasa rápido, tú eras la pequeña Akane ¿Cuánto tienes ahora 20, 25?

Una falsa sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro y negué con lentos movimientos de cabeza.

—No, solo 17, pronto tendré los 18.

El joven sonrío de forma aún más amable y removió mi corto cabello como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

—Y ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Ranma se sentó sobre un tronco y nos indicó que lo siguiéramos. Al acercarme me obligó a posicionarme detrás de él, protegiendo su espalda.

—Bueno, visitaba a mamá y decidí pasar a verte. – Con falso desinterés Ranma apoyó su espalda en mi vientre.

—Ya veo ¿Cómo está la Señora Nodoka?

¿Señora? ¿No se supone que son hermanos? ¿Por qué ese lenguaje tan informal si ambos son tan cercanos? Con ojos entrecerrados los mire detenidamente.

—No seas curiosa, Akane. – Ranma nuevamente había estado transgrediendo mi privacidad con cinismo y se atrevía a reprenderme.

—¿Qué harán ahora? – Ranma cerró más sus ojos con fuerza y ladeó ligeramente su cabeza aun sobre mi vientre, bastante relajado.

—Iré a dejar a Akane y luego ya veremos.

—Entiendo, pero como ves, ya esta por anochecer, debo irme a...trabajar.

—Entiendo, bueno hermano, trata de visitarme también, sabes donde estoy.

Ryu asintió con semblante serio y luego desapareció de la misma forma que apareció.

—¿Quieres hacer algo, Akane? – Ranma dejó de apoyarse sobre mí y posó sus dos pozos azules seriamente en los míos.

—Yo...Mhh...creó que no, sólo quiero dormir en mi cama.

Ranma lucia decepcionado, pero no sorprendido, tomó uno de mis dedos con descaro y lo analizo picantemente. De un momento a otro se levantó con fuerza y emprendió el camino, aun sosteniendo mi mano.

—Y ¿A que se debe tu beso? – Ranma reía con burla acariciando suavemente el dorso de mi mano.

Y era el momento, debía ser sincera y decir claramente lo que deseaba, inhalé con fuerza para darme un poco de valor en ese importante escena.

—Quiero quedarme contigo.

—Pero Ranma, eres un maldito acosador has estado conmigo toda la vida ¿Cual es la diferencia? – Ranma detuvo la marcha para observarme, lucía incrédulo y sostuvo mi barbilla para mirarme más detenidamente. Buscando una chispa de ironía.

—¿Que quieres decir? – Sus ojos fulguraban y mi garganta se sentía seca, su mano cálida y áspera sobre la mía me dio todo el impulso que necesitaba.

—Que eres un acosador – Mis carcajadas provocaron que se molestara notablemente –¿Que quieres decir con quedarte conmigo? Yo quiero estar contigo, Ranma, sabes de que cierta forma te...quiero. – Ranma mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados mirando el suelo, su boca convertida en una recta linea, podía entenderlo era bastante apresurada, pero ciertamente tenia la esperanza de que me correspondiera. Medite antes de responder algo que no me dejara como una idota, lo mejor seria pensar bien los que diría.

—Eso...me encantaría, pero ¿No es muy apresurado? – Yo asentí totalmente de acuerdo, o aparentandolo.

—Sí, pero es lo que siento, pude que sea muy pronto, pero no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, solo digo que te quedes conmigo ¿tú no quieres?

Ranma soltó mi mano para abrazarme con fuerza mientras susurraba estas palabras en mi oído suavemente.

—Se que es muy difícil, ya sabes, somos diferentes, pero de todos modos no iba a dejarte ir así de fácil, Akane. – Menciono Ranma aun abrazado fuertemente a mi.

Pasé mis manos por su espalda, tratando de empaparme de él y llenarme de su olor tan característico, no quería alejarme de él, pero no sabia si era correcto.

—¿Eso es verdad? ¿Nunca me dejarías sola? – Ranma posó su cabeza sobre mi cuello sensualmente, supongo que el también quería sentir mi olor e impregnarse de él.

—No seas estúpida, por supuesto que no. Nunca lo haría. – Me apretó más fuerte contra sí.

—Ya veo. – La sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y trate de esconder mi expresión ilusionada en su fuerte pecho.

—Es mejor que continuemos, recuerda que aun estamos en el bosque y solo, si robó tu virtud, tu padre me mataría.

Reía por su ocurrencia mientras emprendimos el camino de regreso.

* * *

Al entrar a casa iba directamente a solucionar el problema que me molesto desde hace unos dias, solté mi mochila de viaje, dejándola caer sobre el piso de la entrada, a duras penas me descalcé y corrí hacia la sala, buscando a mi padre que se encontraba fumando una pipa y leyendo el diario, sobre la mesa se exhibía una taza de té.

—Dímelo ya, ¿por qué no mencionaste nada? ¿Creíste que me resistiría o algo?

Con rabia encaré a mi padre que no parecía imputarse y ni siquiera se movió un centímetro ¿Dónde quedó mi emocional y sobre protector padre?

—Yo tampoco entendía nada. – Dijo sin dignarse a verme, volvió a darle una calada a su pipa, como si esto no fuera más que un tramita vano y superficial.

—Pero lo sabias, sabia que vendría, por eso le dijiste a Kasumi que viajará a ver unos familiares el día que acepte el trato, por eso fuiste a un viaje poco antes de que él llegara. Pudiste advertirme. Pudiste mencionar a Ranma.

—Lo lamento. – Sus palabras me sonaron vacía, él no demostraba arrepentimiento alguno.

—Constestame una cosa ¿qué eres?

Mi padre no parecía sorprendido, ni si quiera se inmutó ante mi pregunta.

—No soy nada. – Argumento con un mirada seria y cejas fruncidas.

—No mientas. – Golpee fuertemente la mesa.

—No lo hago, yo no soy nada diferente a ti.

Miré totalmente insegura y con desconfianza a mi padre. ¿Siempre fue así? ¿Omitiendo información? ¿Qué más se guardo?

—¿Y mamá? – Mi padre frunció la boca moviendo graciosamente su espeso bigote.

—Solo una simple oráculo, una tarotista más. – Se encogió de hombros.

—Odio que me ocultes las cosas.

—Lo sé, Akane. – Me senté de golpe sobre el suelo.

—Se que lo sabes, pero aún así no mencionaste nada.

Mi padre me observó tan fijamente que logró incomodarme, después de que respiro hondamente y movió graciosamente su bigote me acaricio el cabello tal como hacia cuando era pequeña.

—Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, Akane.

Sus palabras fueron enigmáticas, pero certeras, ¿deseaba saber más sobre Ranma y su pasado? ¿Quería enfrentarme a ello?

Sin decir nada me levanté y corrí hacia mi habitación, no era momento de pensar en eso, debía descansar.

* * *

Todo estaba en absoluta oscuridad y silencio, excluyendo nuestras respiraciones, a pesar de estar excepcionalmente oscuro no se podía apreciar ni una estrella en el sucio cielo de Tokio, Ranma insistió que subiéramos aquí poco después de subir a mi habitación, lo que me ayudo a relajarme y sacar ideas desagradables de mi cabeza.

—Entonces ¿Por qué estamos en mi azotea, Ranma?

—Me gusta aquí, es silencioso y ayuda a pensar. – Se recostó contras las frías tejas y lo imite, el contacto del ladrillo con mi fina capa de pijama me incomodo, Ranma sonrió complacido y me acercó a él, colocando un brazo detrás de mi espalda, envolviéndome con fuerza. —Vengo aquí desde que aprendiste a hablar.

—¿A hablar? ¿Por qué?

—Eras muy molesta con todo ese balbuceo y tus sonajas, fue peor cuando aprendiste a hablar, te caías tanto que estoy seguro que te golpeaste la cabeza y quedaste así.

—Que desagradable eres, Ranma. – Trate de empujarlo, aunque él lo evito sin dificultad.

—No te molestes, Akane, si no me crees pregúntale a tu hermana, Kasumi. – Me acercó más a él y sentí su aliento sobre mi cabeza, su cálida respiración provocaba un agradable sensación en mi columna vertebral.

—Lo haré, pero Kasumi siempre dice que yo era muy linda y dulce apuesto que solo exageras.

—Eso nadie lo niega, Akane, eras una hermosura igual que ahora, solo que tan molesta como ahora y más diría yo. – Escuche su agradable risa sincera que lograba desestabilizarme.

—Eres malvado, apuesto que tu no eras un encanto cuando eras un bebé. – Jalé levemente su negra trenza, tratando de producirle un poco de dolor y que se callara.

—Quizás, no lo recuerdo, Akane, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. – Estiro su mano a lo lejos.

—No hables así, hablas como un pedofilo. – Me oculte en su pecho, levemente avergonzada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Sus ojos conectaron con los míos por unos segundos que duraron una eternidad, con un incomodo carraspeo Ranma miró hacia el horizonte rompiendo el contacto visual.

—Sí, me conoces de bebé, tienes muchos años más que yo, podrías ser mi tatarabuelo y eso no es agradable. – Hice una mueca de notable desagrado con la lengua hacia afuera.

—Ryu, tu abuelo era un gran hombre.

—¡Raanmaa!

—Ya, ya, perdón.

—Mejor guarda silencio, disfrutemos del silencio.

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios con intención de quitarlos inmediatamente, pero la calidez de su boca contra mis fríos dedos era adictiva, pronto el contacto con mis dedos ya no era suficiente y una necesidad imperiosa de sentir sus labios sobre los míos me invadió. Con rapidez puse mi mano debajo de su cuello impidiendo que se alejara, mi boca junto a la suya fue un choque de emociones prevaleciendo la calidez dentro de mi vientre, Ranma tan orgulloso como yo no permitió que dominara la situación me sostuvo por la espalda teniendo total control de mi cercanía. Los dedos fuertes y trabajados de Ranma jugaba traviesamente por toda mi columna, recorriendo desde mi cuello hasta el borde de mi pantalón de pijama, osadamente jugueteo con el elástico. No me molesto en absoluto, y el ambiente era tan cómodo con y cálido que se volvía imposible detenerlo.

Anhele sentir su cálida piel con valentía introduje mi mano debajo de su clásica camisa de seda, su piel era suave y trabajada, con un centro cálido pero bastante duro en el exterior. El beso se tornaba cada vez más intenso y húmedo de cierta forma, la mano de Ranma se transporto hacia mi costado jugando con el borde de la camiseta en una maniobra audaz su mano se poso en mi vientre recorriendolo de lado a lado. Cuando sentí que mis pulmones estaban clamando por aire, la mano de Ranma subía hacia mis senos y lo aleje de golpe, aun conmocionada por el contacto tan intimo. Ranma se arrastro varios metros por mi brusca reacción, su mirada era de incredulidad, con las mejillas ardiendo rehuí su mirada.

—Creo Ranma que será mejor que entremos.

* * *

Mi cama más cálida que nunca era un oasis en ese terrible frió invernal, bastante extraño ya que mi pieza siempre ha sido templada, pero me negaba a despertarme totalmente, después de la escena de la azotea decidí acostarme mientras Ranma se despedía de mi, aunque no me había molestado tanto si que me sorprendió, siendo sincera mis relaciones con el sexo opuesto se limitaba a la hentai horda y coqueteos de vez en cuando, pero los chicos siempre me parecieron desagradables y pervertidos y claro Ranma no es la excepción, pero la sensación tan intensa de sentir su tacto en la piel tan suave de mi busto creo en mi una confusión del tamaño de la muralla China. Cuando el frió se volvió insoportable abrí mis ojos tratando de adaptarme a la oscuridad, un rostro se inclinaba sobre mi.

—Buen día, Akane.

—¡Ahhh! – Grite fuertemente al ver a Ukyo tan cerca de mi.

—¡Shh! ¡Guarda silencio! – Ukyo puso su fría mano sobre mi boca y me obligue a susurrar mi siguiente pregunta cuando por fin me libero.

—¿Que haces aquí?

—Vengo a ayudarte. – Su respuesta me sorprendió ¿Ayudarme a que?

—¿Qué?

—Se que estas confundida, y tienes algunas preguntas y deseo ayudarte. – Con suavidad se sentó sobre mi cama, pero prácticamente no senti que el colchon se inclinara por su peso.

—¿Y eso por qué? – Enarque una ceja tal como hacia Ranma.

—Es importante que resuelvas tus dudas antes de comprometerte a nada.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Solo quiero ayudarte, vamos pregunta lo que quieras. Seré cien por ciento sincera.

—¿Que haces aquí?

—Vaya que directa, esta bien, sé lo que ocurre entre Ranma y tú y deseo que te informes antes que decidas cualquier cosa.

—¿Te gusta Ranma? – Pregunte lo que más lograba molestarme.

—Sí. – Gemí levemente al escuchar su clara respuesta.

—¿Te correspondió?

—No, nunca, él solo me ve como su mejor amiga. – Un peso cayó de mi espalda al escuchar esa maravillosa respuesta.

—Ya veo, perdón. – Traté de disculparme aunque no fuera del todo sincero.

—No te preocupes, continua con las preguntas no tengo mucho tiempo.

—¿Sabes algo de mi madre?

—Lo lamento, de ella nada, después del día de su muerte se le perdió rastro, suponemos que reencarno.

—Claro ¿Que hay de Kyoko? ¿Quien es?

—Antigua diosa de la felicidad, dejo el plano kami por un simple mortal, Ranma no ha podido superarlo, la amaba como un hermano, crecieron juntos.

—¿Que hay de Ryoga y la tal Akari?

—¿Conoces a Ryoga?

—Bueno...sí. – Balancee ligeramente mi cabeza.

—Debí suponerlo, de todas formas es un simple tengu que ascendió de categoría, conoció a Akari se enamoro prometió volver por ella y se demoro demasiado, la ha hallado nuevamente pero para verla debe romper la tercera ley, pero estoy segura que ya lo sabias. – Movió sus manos restandole importancia.

—Algo así,– El frió en mi habitación aumento y me vi obligada a colocar una frazada sobre mis hombros. —¿Por qué me eligieron a mi?

—No es algo que se decidida, Akane, tú tienes algo especial y esta destinado, tú ayudaras a cambiar algunas cosas. – Una sonrisa tan gélida y bella como la suya era una enigma, trate de volver a concentrarme en la información importante y no en la belleza de la joven.

—¿Sabes más y no puedes decirme o simplemente no sabes?

—No sabría que decir, quizás es una mezcla de ambos, de todas formas ya debo irme.

—Pero...esta bien, ten cuidado. – Hice un gesto con la cama mientras Ukyo se levantaba

—No te preocupes – Se acercó bastante a mi. — Buenas noches, Akane. – Besó mi frente e inmediatamente todo se volvió negro, no logre recuperar la conciencia hasta que un fuerte zarandeo interrumpió mi sueño.

–—¿Estas bien Akane? ¿Que sucedió? –Ranma se inclinaba sobre mi, lucia alterado mirando hacia todos lados y al mismo tiempo a mi.

—Yo... – Trate de responder con la verdad, aunque fuera a medias.

—¿Tu qué? – Su mirada se centro específicamente en mi.

—Yo no recuerdo, Ranma. – Murmuro lo primero que se me ocurrió, reprimiendo cualquier recuerdo de la noche anterior. —Vamos no juegues. – Frunció el ceño, claramente no me creía, yo tampoco lo hacia, mi respuesta fue poco creíble.

—¿Que paso? ¿Por que estabas taan profundamente dormida? – Interrogó sosteniendo fuertemente mi brazo, buscando mirarme directamente a los ojos.

—No lo sé, quizás estaba cansada. – Esta vez mi respuesta fue rápida y sin pizca de humor, odiaba que trataran de sacarme información de forma violenta o abusiva.

—Lo dudo, parecías muerta, realmente me preocupaste. – Su dura mirada y recta boca se relajo visiblemente al decir eso, lamentablemente las palabras dulces no siempre lograban endulzarme el oído y cambiar mi actitud.

—Lo lamento, Ranma, no sé que decir. – Volví a actuar fríamente. Sintiendo un poco de remordimiento al hacerlo, no era justo ni para él, ni para mi, pero aseguro que mi instinto se negaba a decir la verdad.

—Espero que sea eso, Akane, recuerda que no debes ocultarme nada. – Su expresión perdió todo el cariño que reflejaba anteriormente y su agarre sobre mi se agudizo.

—No me presiones, te digo que eso fue lo que ocurrió y ya...supongo.

—Esta bien, mejor vuelvo cuando estés más calmada. – Soltó mi brazo con prepotencia y se disolvió en una espiral de viento y luces, mi pulso era acelerada y tenia tantas preguntas que no sabia por donde comenzar, quizás un poco de ayuda podría servir en este momento.

Rebusque en mi armario la ropa correspondiente para la ocasión, un abrigo negro combinaría a la perfección.

* * *

Una ligera corriente de viento meció el borde de mi abrigo mientras me encontraba de pie frente a la lapida con crisantemos, termine de esparcir el agua sobre ella y deje la cubeta a un lado, hincándome para sentirme más cerca de ella de alguna forma, tantee el suelo de tierra.

—Bueno, como puedo comenzar esto, mamá, sé que ha pasado un tiempo de la última vez que vine pero mi vida ha sido una locura una deidad extraña y bastante guapa me ha asechado desde que nací y se hizo presente ahora, papá me ha estado ocultando información, y he conocido a las criaturas más extrañas posibles, estuve en Kyoto y esa deidad no deja de coquetear conmigo, lo peor es...que me gusta. – Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y me enfoque en mis demás sentidos.

El ambiente era tan pesado y melancólico que el frió viento no me molestaba, la calidez que sentía me mantenía cómoda y me pareció percibir un perfume conocido, con un suave suspiro trate de continuar mi relato.

—Estoy perdida y asustada ¿Puedes ayudarme? – Como de costumbre no hubo ninguna respuesta visible o no, pero me negaba a irme aun, seguí en la misma posición algunos minutos que duraron horas y no me habría movido de no ser por el sonido de hojas siendo aplastadas al pasar, justo detrás de mi. Me mantuve a la defensiva.

—Sabias que estarías aquí, Akane. – Oír su voz de cierta forma me tranquilizo, me demostraba que no solo lo había imaginado tratando de huir de mi realidad.

—Ranma...

—¿Estas bien? – Me cortó en medio de mi triste disculpa.

—Oh, sí, solo que visitar a mi madre me pone un poco melancólica, eso es todo. – Me coloque derecha mientras me levantaba de el suelo.

—¿Estas segura? Luce un poco pálida. – No se atrevió a tocarme y eso me hirió en partes que no pensé que podría, puede que exagerara de todas formas el ambiente y aire de Tokio me volvía un poco nostálgica en los días de invierno.

—Claro que lo estoy, bobo, por una vez en la vida hazme caso.

—Quizás tienes razón. – Ni siquiera yo esperaba que mi respuesta fuera tan brusca y la respuesta tan sumisa de Ranma me sorprendió aun más, quizás el tampoco estaba de lo mejor.

—¿Me necesitabas? – Trate de aligerar el ambiente pesado alrededor nuestro.

—¿Qué?

—Por algo estas aquí ¿No? – Indique la lapida de mi madre.

—Ah si, tienes razón, espero que estés lista para ver al mejor equipo de la liga de baseball y hacer el penúltimo trabajo.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Iremos a ver a los Tokyo Yakult Swallows? – La pose altiva de Ranma disminuyo a la de un pobre hombre y reí levemente por su exagerada reacción.

—No puedes hablar en serio, claro que no, iremos a ver a los mejores Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagle

—Deja de jugar, no son ni la sombra de lo que era, pero enfoquemosnos en lo importante ¿A quien debo ver? – Una sonrisa traviesa se formo inevitablemente en mis labios.

—Mikado Sanzenin y no hables así de mi equipo.

—Como digas perdedor. – Le saqué la lengua y corrí a toda velocidad hacia las afueras del cementerio.

—¡AKANEEEEE!

* * *

La camisa roja característica del equipo me sentaba un poco más grande de lo que debía, era algo obvio le pertenecía a Ranma al usarla el sentimiento de posesión aumento y trataba al máximo de que no se notara. Por suerte mi falda blanca ajustada lograba dar el efecto deseado logrando que me viera bastante bien.

Por suerte Ranma parecía más preocupado de evaluar el estadio repleto de publico debía haber por lo menos 45.000 personas. Su mirada vagaba de un lado a otro y tal como siempre atraía varias miradas femeninas en un ataque de rabia tome su mano con suavidad, Ranma no se inmuto pero la mayoría de las miradas se alejaron.

—Ahora, explícame ¿Quien es él? – Traté de captar su atención.

—Mikado Sanzenin, no es nadie importante, pero necesitaremos su voto, es solo un shinigami con suerte. – Le resto importancia como si nada, seguramente le desagradaba desde antes.

—Ya veo...– Trate de poner una expresión concentrada, pero la intriga me venció finalmente.— ¿Que es un shinagami?

—¿No has aprendido nada desde que estas conmigo? – Se golpeo fuertemente la frente con su palma.

—Por supuesto que si, ahora se como obligar a una chica que se meta desnuda a un furo junto a mi, o como retener a una chica en un ascensor y besarle a la fuerza.

—¡Akaneee! – Gimió tal como lo haría un infante.

—Esta bien, si he aprendido, pero mejor explícame antes de que cometamos un error. – A pesar de sostener su mano aun, acaricie suavemente su trabajado bicep, tratando de calmarlo.

—Son solo espíritus que se encargan de llevar a los humanos a una muerte segura. – Mi horror fue más que infinito al escuchar sus aterradoras palabras y que las pronunciara como si nada.

—¿Y TÚ QUIERES QUE HABLE CON ÉL? ¿ESTAS LOCO?

—No grites, ¿para que crees que tienes tu brazalete, –Tomó con fuerza mi brazo indicando la pulsera como si yo fuera estupida y necesitaras esas acciones tan exageradas, quite mi brazo con fuerza, molesta por sus actitudes —Solo aléjate de sus labios y estarás bien.

—¿Puede robar mi alma atravez de un beso? – Al escuchar esa instrucción me calme notablemente.

—Claro que no, eso quisiera, pero si acerca a ti, te aseguro que yo si lo matare.

—¿Hablas en serio? – La expresión traviesa volvió a mi.

—Por supuesto, a cualquiera que se atreva a besarte lo matare —Por que somos compañeros de misión y me deber por es protegerte, sí, por eso.

—Claro, eso debe ser. – Sonreír juguetonamente, abrazándome a su brazo.

—¡Una foto a la feliz pareja! – Un fotógrafo apareció de la nada con una segadora luz frente a nosotros.

—¿Qué? – Ranma volvió a la realidad.

—Nosotros no somos una pareja. – Negué inmediatamente.

—Lucen encantadores, al final del partido estaré en la quinta salida si la desean. – Tal como apareció, despareció por entre medio de la marea rojo, nombre que le entregue a la gente utilizando camisas rojas.

—Esos vendedores son molestos. – Reclamó Ranma.

—Creo que ya debería ir. – El segundo tiempo empezó y sabia que debíamos comenzar con el plan..

—Tienes razón, nos vemos después, te estaré cuidando la espalda.

Asentí con una sonrisa mientras caminaba por los estrechos pasillos en las escaleras del estadio, cada rostro o aura que me pareciera extraño era motivo para acercarme y verlos más de cerca, cuando una fuerte aura capto mi atención decidí que debía subir hacia la platea, pero una mano me agarro fuertemente de la muñeca impendiendo que siguiera.

—Disculpe señorita su inocencia me cautiva, por favor permitame – Un joven rubio se acerco peligrosamente a mi mientras trataba de sostenerme en sus brazos —Besarle. – Con una de mis mejores patadas logre sacarlo de encima y mandarlo a volar unos metros pero al tocarlo mi pulsera me dio una leve descarga y supe que él era quien necesitaba, corriendo y saltando de dos en dos llegue al lado del extraño joven.

—Usted debe ser Mikado Sanzenin y gracias por la oferta, pero no creo que pueda aceptar su beso.

—Esta usted en lo correcto ¿En que puedo ayudarla? – De su bolsillo superior saco un peine para comenzar a cepillar su cabello y eso me dio el indicio que necesitaba, solo había una forma de convencer a este hombre y era su vanidad.

—En algo que usted y yo conocemos bien, la tercera regla. – Le di mi mejor sonrisa coqueta y luminosa.

—Esa maldita ley que me impide estar con las bellezas humanas. – Con rabia clamó hacia el cielo y luego continuo en su cabello.

—Exactamente, veo que le desagrada ¿Que la parecería si yo le cuento sobre una forma en que la elimináramos y usted podría salir con las bellezas? – Subí y baje rápidamente mis cejas, tratando de que se tragara mis absurdas palabras.

—Diría que si, inmediatamente. – Volvió a guardar el peine.

—Eso es maravilloso, sabe, las deidades han estado hablando y buscando una forma de eliminarla, claramente no queríamos pasarlo por alto, por eso he venido.

—Cuénteme más.

—Yo le ofrezco que si usted firma aquí, podríamos acceder aun un juicio para eliminarla definitivamente ¿Que le parece? – Mis mejillas se entumecieron después de tanto sonreír.

—¿Donde firmo?

—Aquí...tenga mi lápiz por favor. – Le entregue la dichosa hoja de firmas y el conocido lápiz, en un segundo ya estaba firmando.

—Y...ya esta.

—Muchas gracias señor Sanzenin, tenga usted un buen día.

Me despedí con la mano y camine hacia un gran tumulto de gente en su mayoría hombres que alentaban a su equipo, en medio de ellos se encontraba Ranma que al verme sonrió triunfalmente.

—Uff, ¡Vaya! eso fue fácil. – Pique una de sus costillas tratando de hacerle un poco de daño.

—Bastante ¿No? – Sonrió tan engreidamente que podía ver el letrero con un "te lo dije", así que decidí darme un desquite.

—Veo que ya estas aquí ¿Nos vamos? – Me miro como si no pudiera creer lo que decía, yo me mantuve seria y recta en mi posición.

—Pero, Akane...el partido. – Gimió en respuesta.

—No ya deseo irme, vamos a casa. – Me cruce de brazos en una decisión definitiva.

—Akane. – Utilizó su mirada de cachorro en mi — Por favor.

—No. – Negué un poco molesta, todo parte de mi actuación.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Akane. – Volvió a suplicar.

—Vamos ya. – Lo jalé del brazo obligandolo a seguirme.

Con una serie de suspiros llegamos a la salida más cercana de el estadio Ajinamoto a mi casa había un poco de distancia y prometí llegar temprano, ademas que la luz ya se disipaba en el horizonte, los suaves tonos rosados y anaranjados me distrajeron hasta que el joven fotógrafo se detuvo frente a mi.

—Feliz pareja ¿Van a querer la fotografía? – Sacó una fotografía impresa desde una carpeta.

—¿Cuál es el precio? – Ranma se adelanto en responder, como siempre.

—500 yenes por las dos.

—Vaya, es bastante. Esta bien, démelas. – Saco un poco de dinero mientras envolvían las fotos en un sobre de plástico transparente.

—Aquí tienen.

Ambos agradecimos mientras continuamos el camino a mi casa, después de unos quince minutos decidí romper el silencio cómodo entre ambos.

—No tenias que hacerlo si no querías.

—Lo sé, ten esta es para ti, la otra la guardare yo, él rojo te sienta de maravilla. – Me guiño un ojo con picardia, como siempre hacia.

—¡Ranma! – Mi voz no sonó como una reprimenda tal como esperaba, más bien fue como una mezcla entre arrullo y maullido suave, un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas enrojecieron al pensar en lo sensual que había sonado, tal como una invitación a algo más, agradecía que la oscuridad ya hubiera caído sobre nosotros y no pudiera notar mis pómulos y mejillas rojas.

—Bueno creo que nos veremos mañana. – Comentó Ranma cuando estuvimos frente a mi casa.

—Eso parece. – Sonreí levemente, no una sonrisa feliz, realmente había sido fácil y divertido y hubiera deseado que no acabara tan rápido.

—Ten un buena noche, Akane. – Besó mi mejilla y luego continuo caminando mientras silbaba una alegre canción de moda.

—Tú también Ranma. – Respondí a pesar de que ya no podía oírme.

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció por una calle, con prisa entre a mi casa, mientras me descalzaba trate de hacer notar que ya había llegado.

—Ya estoy en casa.

—Que bueno que llegaste Akane ¿Quieres cenar? – Mi hermana mayor se asomo por la cocina con su impecable delantal y cabello tomado.

—No gracias, Kasumi.

—¿Estas bien Akane? Estas bastante sonrojada ¿Tienes fiebre? – Oculte mi rostro con la bolsa que traia y subí inmediatamente.

—No es nada, Kasumi, cuando me acueste se me quitara, duerme bien. – Grité desde el segundo piso.

—Hasta mañana, Akane.

Al llegar a mi habitación inmediatamente me coloque mi pijama, en un tiempo récord corrí al baño y me había aseado y ya lista para dormir.

Ya dentro de mi cama, tomé la foto de ambos, una foto tan intima y natural que lograba avergonzarme por que indicaba que todos nos veian asi, besé suavemente la imagen de Ranma, como si se tratara de él, con una ultima mirada fugaz la guarde en mi mesa de noche, estaba un poco agotada y deseaba dormir por fin. Pero las palabras de Ranma volvieron a mi cabeza.

—Después de esto viene el peor de todos, el viejo Hapossai, pero no te dejare ir sola, no confió en ese viejo pervertido, pero debes estar lista en cualquier minuto, ese viejo es inestable.

—Lo estaré, no te preocupes.

—Gracias Akane, sé que siempre puedo contar contigo.

Sus palabras aun causaban en algo en mi, con una sonrisa pequeña en mis labios, creo concebir el sueño.

* * *

Notas: Lamento la demora, la verdad estaba un poco molesta y no tuve muchas ganas de publicar ademas que me faltaban detalles, pero gracias a un guest llamado "Yo"(literalmente se llamo así) que comento seguidamente(Por que lo saben los reviews son la clave para la inspiración) logre sacar este capitulo y aquí esta, espero se encuentre excelente.

Sav21samydeanspn : Lo lamento mucho.

yessi-chibi : Aclarare más cosas lo juro, y si Nodoka es un plato, respecto al egoísmo, puede que si, puede que no (La musa no me deja hablar, pide reviews a cambio de información)

niamorniodio : Perdón si hice que te perdieras, espero que este capitulo te guste y te despeje un poco.

jannika1990 : Te he fallado me tarde más de lo que acostumbre, espero que aquí no te pierdas y lo disfrutes mucho.

Guest: Lo lamento por eso, pero como siempre digo, yo ya tengo el final y aveces es necesario hacer un poco de relleno para lograr desarrollar a cavalidad, espero que este estilo te guste, ten un buen día.

akane-kun19 : Jeje esa es la idea que se confundan y comenten más.

Amigo: Gracias por notar todos esos detalles eres bastante hábil en esto chico, espero que este si te confunda, aunque esta bien livianito.

Annimo: Perdona, perdón.

Guest: Si bastante irritante la verdad, a veces me pongo chora y hago beso nada cursis como me gustan, pero solo cuando estoy chora, un saludo, espero que te guste.

Akane Redfox : Si mi chica lo besó (Inserte aquí voz de colombiana o dominicana) esa Akane es una loquilla y se maneja como quiere, me gusta mucho que te gustara tanto y aquí ya esta, ¡Actualice!

Yo: Gracias por los comentarios me dieron mucha inspiración, espero estés super y te dedico este cap a ti.

PD: Esto no es chantaje, seguire publicando de todas formas, todos los martes con ustedes, kisses para todos.


	8. 07

**Ranma** **½****pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media©**

_No hay éxito sin sacrificio._

**John Maxwell**

_"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."_

** Marilyn Monroe**

* * *

Ya dentro de mi cama, tomé la foto de ambos, una foto tan intima y natural que lograba avergonzarme por que indicaba que todos nos veian asi, besé suavemente la imagen de Ranma, como si se tratara de él, con una ultima mirada fugaz la guarde en mi mesa de noche, estaba un poco agotada y deseaba dormir por fin. Pero las palabras de Ranma volvieron a mi cabeza.

—Después de esto viene el peor de todos, el viejo Hapossai, pero no te dejare ir sola, no confió en ese viejo pervertido, pero debes estar lista en cualquier minuto, ese viejo es inestable.

—Lo estaré, no te preocupes.

—Gracias Akane, sé que siempre puedo contar contigo.

* * *

**06.**

* * *

Cierro el informe ya terminado que yace sobre mi escritorio, mañana debo entregarlo como dé lugar, pero como probablemente me embarqué en un nuevo viaje y el trabajo no puede esperar Yuka vendrá a buscarlo y lo entregara por mí. Aunque nuestra relación no ha sido muy cercana este último tiempo mi cariño hacia ella no se ha esfumado, quizás disminuido, pero aun es alguien importante para mí, sé que me preguntaras cosas o por el contrario no preguntara nada, todo depende de lo entretenido que este su semana, siempre ha sido así. Hay alguien la puerta puedo notarlo, me apresuro en envolver el informe y espero que Yuka llegue y me abrume con su parloteo incesante.

— ¿Estas bromeando, no? ¿De verdad saldrás con ese chico? ─Yuka luce un corto vestido que modela frente al espejo de mi habitación, con la cabeza en alto y una mirada orgullosa me observa de pies a cabeza.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿acaso tú eres la única que puede atraer chicos? Las demás tenemos también la posibilidad de que uno nos encuentre atractivas y no se eclipsé por la belleza de Akane, la diosa con alma de tigresa. ─ Ahí está de nuevo, las duras palabras de Yuka que siempre van dirigidas a mí como dagas, y me pregunto cómo llegamos a esto, le he explicado miles de veces que los demás chicos no me importan en lo mínimo, pero es tan inmadura que no me escucha.

—Siempre tratas de buscar pelea ¿Tienes algo contra mí? Ya te dije que los chicos de la escuela no me interesan, son sucios, pervertidos y molestos, pero te enfrascas en que yo quiero todos los chicos y si vas a continuar con esa actitud será mejor que te vayas.

Yuka enrojece de golpe producto de la ira, deseo retractarme, pero sé que es imposible ya lo he dicho y ella ya lo escucho, ella continua con su monologo de quejas y solo deseo que se calle de una vez.

—Claro, siempre tan egoísta, todo para ti, siempre, ¿sabes? Sera mejor si no volvemos a cruzar palabras, haz como que no me conoces y yo haré lo mismo ¡Me voy!

Con furia toma su bolso y desaparece, no tengo el valor de seguirla, simplemente continuo ahí, sentada al borde de la cama, mirando el suelo, perder su amistad no es lo que me duele tanto, si no ese cambio tan súbdito que sufrió de la noche a la mañana, su actitud déspota ya me tenia hastiada, pero aun así, sentí que perderla era perder una parte de mi, nos conocimos en la escuela primario, cuando los chicos aun no eran un problema, con toda la resignación que me quedaba, fui por mi bolso, Kasumi me encargó las compras de la casa y sería mejor ir cuanto antes.

Mis pasos fuera del hogar eran rápidos y constantes, sin llegar a extenuarme, una línea de pensamiento me invadió antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Ranma, él definitivamente era extraño, pero resultaba tan atrayente como un fruto prohibido, él era sin duda la definición de un hombre atractivo, tan cómodo consigo mismo tan erguido y orgulloso, pero sus raíces oscuras siempre se asomaban cada vez que estaba conmigo, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, podía ver como sus ojos se tornaban oscuros y maquiavélicos cada vez que algo no resultaba como quería. Pero también estaba esa forma de tratar conmigo, tan natural, tan cercana, tan atractiva, y era ridículamente vergonzoso, siempre habíamos comentado que las jóvenes suelen tener enamoramientos de hombre mayores y siempre me negué a creerlos, y negaba aun más que yo podría tener uno. Pero era así, Ranma tenía todas las características de un hombre. Con experiencia en la vida, demasiada en realidad, con una seguridad que un joven de su edad no lograría tener. Sí, definitivamente lo deseo, lo deseo y sé que está mal, que no es correcto, sobre todo para mi, tan solo tengo 17 años y no he vivido ni siquiera un cuarto de mi vida, pero estoy segura que deseo que se emocionante, llena de aventuras y cosas locas y deseo que las cosas hubieran sido mejores para nosotros, más tranquilas, menos imposibles, pero la vida es así, las cosas no son como un quiere, si no que son como son.

Entre a la primera tienda disponible, tratando de despejar mi mente. La vendedora luce amble pero niega tener los productos que necesito por lo que debo apresurarme en llegar a la próxima.

Con tranquilidad tomó mi walkman y colocó mi canción predilecta, la música siempre logra aligerar las caminatas, una sombra se cuela por vista periférica y en un segundo fui estrellada contra una pared dentro de un callejón. Me congelo totalmente.

Para mi tranquilidad se trata de Ranma, pero eso no evita el dolor de ser estrellada contra la pared. Su mano cubre mi boca y luce concentrado en algo más allá de este estrecho callejón, con un suave suspiro deja caer sus manos y me mira bastante molesto, más de lo que he visto nunca desde que lo conozco.

—Te estaban siguiendo, ¿cómo pudiste no notarlo? ─ Yo solo abro mis ojos, sorprendida totalmente y un poco asustado por la furia impregnada en sus ojos.

—Estaba escuchando música. ─ Apunto hacia el walkman en el suelo, producto del empujón que recibí cayo estruendosamente en el suelo, está roto y sus partes están tendidas por el suelo.

— ¿Escuchando música? ¡¿ESCUCHANDO MUSICA, AKANE?! ─ Sus ojos adoptan tonalidades azules que nunca había podido apreciar, su cuerpo lucha con la necesidad de sacudirme para hacerme reaccionar, puedo notarlo, a pesar de todos no me toca pero la cercanía de su cuerpo y calor es mil veces más angustiante. — ¿Qué habría sucedió si no hubiera llegado antes?

—No lo sé. ─La respiración de Ranma vuelve poco a poco a la normalidad y me siento menos intimidada.

—Yo tampoco, Akane. ─ Con furia remueve su cabello, y por fin noto que en vez de usar su característica camisa negra está usando una azul que hace perfecto contraste con sus ojos. —Y eso es lo que me preocupa, entiende esto, Akane, hay algo tras de ti, tratando de darte caza, debes estar atenta, no sé que es, él muy maldito sabe esconderse bastante bien.

— ¿Tras de mí? ─ Ranma asiente y yo continúo en mi estado sorpresa, mi espalda aun apoyada en la fría pared, me estremezco y sé que no es producto del frió.

—Sí, por favor, sé más precavida de ahora en adelante ─ Da un suspiro audible y sus pupilas se enfocan en mi rostro buscando algún tipo de daño, — ¿No te he hecho daño? ¿Estás bien?

Con esas preguntas soltadas de forma brusca logro despertar completamente de mi estado de perplejidad, —Sí, solo me sorprendiste, y me sorprendió aun más eso de que alguien esta siguiéndome.

—Lo sé, también me sorprende, tú no tienes nada que ver con esto, por ende no deberían buscarte a ti, sino a mí.

—Quizás solo sea una forma de llegar a ti. ─ Colocó mi mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Por medio de ti? ¿Por qué? ─ Ranma luce más confundido que nunca.

—No lo sé, yo soy la que hago las preguntas, tú solo las respondes.

Con esa frase logro hacerlo sonreír levemente, los fuertes latidos de mi corazón ya no son tan acelerados y me permito volver a respirar con normalidad, la verdad, tuve más miedo de Ranma de quien sea que me siguiera. Pero el verlo sonreír nuevamente provoca que toda vuelva a la normalidad.

― ¿Dónde ibas? – Su cuerpo deja de cubrir el mío, la distancia prudente que adoptó me molesta, con un mueca seria recojo lo que era mi reproductor de música y mi bolso, buco la lista de comprar y me percato de que aun está en mi mano, pero producto de la tensión está totalmente arrugada, con cuidado trato de estirarla.

―De compras. – Le entregó el arrugado papel y él lo toma inmediatamente, parece leerlo detenidamente.

―Mhh, la salsa de anguila es difícil conseguirla hasta esta hora, pero sé un lugar que puede estar abierto ¿Vamos?

― ¿Quieres acompañarme? – Ranma se muestra dolido y yo solo sonrió en compensación

―Si no quieres, no...–Yo ignoro sus palabras y me agarró de su brazo, busco las palabras para hacer de este gesto algo cotidiano.

―Vamos, ahora no puede irte, hay algo siguiéndome y ni por sí acaso debes dejarme sola.

―Como usted diga señorita. – Ranma evoca un soldado y no evito la carcajada que sala de mis labios. La tranquilidad que logra emitir-me es de las mejores cosas en esta vida.

Después de algunas tiendas, conseguimos todos los productos de la lista, Ranma carga con todas las bolsas y me sonríe de vez en cuando, todo rastro de violencia o enojo que mostró anteriormente se ha esfumado, a unos pasos de mi casa Ranma parece meditar más de lo normal, con cuidado lo empujo dentro de la cocina. Tomó las bolsas de sus brazos y las dejo sobre la mesa. Le sonrió por ultima vez antes de comenzar a guardar las compras.

―Mañana vendré a las 7 de la mañana, por favor, debes estar lista.

* * *

De nuevo nos encontramos en un lugar infestado de gente bulliciosa, el sofocante calor producido por la masa de personas provoca que me falte el aire y mi presion se eleve, trató de guardar la calma y esperar el autobús con tranquilidad.

― ¿Entonces, vamos a Asakusa? – Me dejo guiar por la estación de autobuses y trató de entablar una conversación para olvidar mi estado, Ranma se mueve ágilmente entre la multitud de gente.

―Sí. – Comenta sin detenerse.

― ¿No era el barrio del "places" hace unos años atrás? – Ranma se relaja cuando ve que el autobús que necesitamos no está a más de 300 metros.

―Sí. – Menciona levemente arisco.

―Y ¿Por qué vamos ahí? –No es que me parezca tan extraño, de todas formas ya visitamos el plano kami, que tanto podría hacer una ex zona roja.

―Es el único lugar donde puede estar ese viejo loco. – La prepotencia en su voz logra irritarme de golpe.

―Debe ser un pervertido. – Comentento entre dientes.

―Lo es, de los peores. – Su respuesta logra confundirme ¿Lo es? ¿Por qué?

― ¿Peor que tú? – Mi boca logra responder antes que mi cerebro.

― ¡Oye!¿Que quieres decir? – De momento pierde toda su seriedad y me observa levemente herido.

―Que también eres un pervertido de lo peor. – Le hago una mueca burlesca y el solo sonríe amplia mente.

―Akane, estás jugando con fuego. – Sostiene mi muñeca y yo solo me encojo de hombros.

―Vaya, que miedo. – Despues de unas sonrisas silenciosas y un comodo espacio de tiempo, formulo la pregunta que me inquieta hace un tiempo, ―Ranma ¿tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar Kyoko?

―Tengo algunas sospechas, sería una buena idea buscarla un dia de estos. – Se apoya en el respaldo del asiento.

― ¿Tú crees?

―Sí.

―Quizás tengas razón. – Muerdo la parte interior de mi mejilla. ―De todas forma, ahora voy a dormir, despiérteme cuando lleguemos.

Apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro y no sé más de mi hasta que un fuerte remezon me vuelve a la conciencia.

―Akane, Akane, despierta, ya hemos llegado.

―¿Qué? ¿Ya? – Froto mis ojos de forma somnolienta.

―Sí, vamos apresúrate.

―¿Dónde debemos ir? – Comentó entre bostezos.

―Tengo información de que en un edificio abandonado puede estar ese viejo loco.

―Edificio abandonado, edificio abandona ¡Ah! ¿Cómo ese? – Apunto hacia unos blocks en un estado deplorable.

―Exactamente, Akane. ¡Vamos por él!

En medio de las paredes desnudas de concreto un pequeña figura se encuentra de rodillas doblando lo que parece ropa interior. Por la puerta principal entremos ambos, evitando que pueda escapar, pero sin ser vistos aun.

―¡Ah, que hermoso día! ¿Cuantos tesoros tenemos por acá? – Abraza a un pantaleta rosa.

―Ya estuviste robando viejo decrepito? – Ranma escupe casi lleno de odio.

―¡Ranma! – La visión de Ranma lo sorprende en gran manera, haciéndolo lucir aun más diminuto, ―Que grata sorpresa verte.

―No puedo decir lo mismo.

―Tan descortés como siempre ¿Quién es la linda chica que esta contigo? – Me observa fijamente con grandes ojos de cachorro.

―No es asunto tuyo.

―Ranma, no seas tan descortés. – Lo reprendo levemente y regalandole una sonrisa al anciano.

―¡Buahh! Solo soy un pobre viejecito ¡Bella jovencita consuéleme en su pecho! – Salta directamente hacia mi y estoy lista para alejarlo.

―Mantente alejada de Akane. – Lo intercepta antes de que me toque.

―¿Ella es Akane? Dios mio, que rápido pasa el tiempo. – La mandíbula del anciano cae prácticamente hasta el suelo.

―¿Cómo es que me conoce? – Lo interrogó seriamente.

―Tu padre fue mi alumno, por supuesto.

―¿Usted conoce a mi padre?

―Por supuesto y a tu madre, era toda una hermosura. – Enarcó una ceja al escuchar su comentario y el solo se estremece en el aire, aun siendo sostenido por Ranma.

―Yo nunca lo había visto.

―Obviamente, te conocí cuando tenias 3 días de nacida y luego de eso me he estado escondido.

―¿De quien? – Mantengo mis ojos entrecerrados.

―De un ser despreciable y malvado.

―¿Despreciable y malvado? ¿Quién? – Sus palabras me sorprende y de cierta forma me preocupan.

―Ranma, por supuesto ¿Quién más malvado que él?

―Deja de decir, idioteces viejo. – Ranma lo golpea fuertemente en la cabeza. ―Ahora solo vengo por una cosa.

―¿Que és?

―En 30 días quiero que vayas a la corte, y que votes por la abolición ¿Comprendes? El anciano asiente, ―Perfecto, ahí nos vemos. ¡Vamos Akane!

―Sip. – Contesto de forma inmediata y el señor me dedica una mirada extraña.

―Hasta luego Happosai. – Ranma se encamina hacia mi mientras se despide con la mano.

―Espera Ranma deja que me despida de tu acompañante. – Con una agilidad sorprendente se acerca hacia mi y en segundos ya esta abrazado a mi pecho.

―¿Eh? ¡Suélteme! – Trató de quitarlo pero sus pequeñas manos se sujeta a mi como pequeñas ventosas extremadamente potentes.

Un golpe de Ranma logra atontarlo y lo quite de mi pecho, con una furia sorprendente lo sostiene de las solapas y acerca su rostro al del viejo asustado, su respiración agitada e irregular logra atemorizarme pero me repito constantemente que solo lo hace por protegerme.

―Viejo loco. Solo te diré esto, nunca más te acerques a Akane de esa forma ¿Lo entiendes? Si no, lo pagaras caro. – Lo lanza a los cielos de Tokio, Ranma observa el agujero en el cielo y sin aviso toma mi mano y me veo obligada a seguirlo.

* * *

―¿No vas a agradecerme? – Ranma aun sostiene mi mano y me dedica una sonrisa de medio lado y presumida.

Lo miro fijamente tratando de que vea mi confusión y me responda, pero él es un pésimo lector de miradas o un idiota.

―¿Por qué? – Preguntó suavemente.

―Por protegerte de un pervertido. – Lo miro aun más extrañada, pero decido seguirle el juego y espero ganar.

―¿Me has protegido de ti mismo? – Me llevo una mano a la boca en una expresión falsamente sorprendida.

―Oye, no bromees. – Me dedica una mirada de odio.

―Jaja, sí claro, yo agradecerte, podía defenderme perfectamente, caballero andante. – Me rió falsamente.

―Solo necesitas decir gracias. – Entre cierra los ojos.

―No quiero. – Le contesto de forma burlesca.

―Oh, vamos. – Me exige de forma demandante.

―No. – Mi respuesta es rotunda.

―Eres una...

―¡Cuidado con lo que dices! – No lo dejo terminar su frase.

―¡Aish!, eres insufrible – Molesto suelta mi mano y se apresura varios pasos delante de mi.

―¡Ranma! – Vuelvo a gritarle esta vez más fuerte, ―¡RANMA!

―¿Qué? – Se gira hacia mi, aun se ve un poco molesto. Yo sonrió tratando de calmarlo. – Corro hacia su lado y sostengo su brazo, de esa forma evito que se aleje.

―Gracias por protegerme siempre. – Me levanto en puntillas y beso su mejilla, me alejo un poco para observarlo, el sonríe travieso nuevamente, me guiñe un ojo de forma coqueta antes de robarme un suave beso en los labios, al separarnos una sonrisa se ha adueñado de mi rostro como si fuera un tatuaje.

―Ves, agradecer no fue tan difícil. – Comenta mientras une su mano a la mía.

―Oh, ya cállate.

―¿Quieres comer algo?

―Sí. – No es que tenga muchas ganas, pero se que lo necesito.

Cuando nos ubicamos en la primera mesa disponible del primer restaurante que vimos me permito saciar mi curiosidad, Ranma aun mirando el menú niega con la cabeza parece tratar de decidir su platillo.

―Y dime ¿Que haremos ahora? ¿A quien visitaremos?

―A nadie ahora solo queda esperar. – Fija su vista en mi por unos segundos y luego vuelve al menú.

―¿Esperar? – Mi voz suena inestable y demasiado aguda.

―Sí, ya estamos listos con esto. – Se encoje de hombros aun si mirarme.

―Ya veo. – Me dejo caer sobre el asiento, derrotada, varias preguntas azotan mi mente y no sé que preguntar o como relajarme, tomó el menú pero mis manos tiemblan demasiado, Ranma parece notarlo en el minuto que deja de ver la carta.

―¿Que sucede, Akane?

―No es nada. – Digo un poco inquieta.

―¡Vamos! Puedes decirme. – Ranma me observa fijamente tratando de transmitirme seguridad, o eso creo querer, suspiro un poco y al hacerlo un refrán viene a mi cabeza "Suspiras para evitar que la felicidad se vaya" Sí, definitivamente lo hago.

―¿Vamos a dejar de vernos? – Suelto de golpe aunque ahora este más tranquila.

―¿Qué? ¿Eso quieres? – Parece herido y un poco decepcionado, me apresuro en arreglarlo.

―Por supuesto que no. – Mi voz suena desesperada y sostengo su mano sobre la mesa, tratando de captar su atención. Al conectarse nuestros ojos Ranma parece estudiarme.

―No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré contigo, la pregunta es ¿que estarías dispuesta a hacer para estar conmigo? – Comenta con una voz aterciopelada pero firme, mi piel se vuelve de gallina al escucharlo hablar así.

―¿Que quieres decir?

―Te lo diré después. ¡Ahora comamos! – Traen unos pequeños sobre mesas que interrumpen una importante conversación y solo quiero lanzarlos lejos.

Asiento un poco molesta, siento una ambiente extraño y no es precisamente por los espíritus de este lugar, busco con la mirada el aura más fuerte del lugar, excluyendo a Ranma y me topo con unos ojos claros y enigmáticos que huyen tan pronto como me percato de ellos, sé de quien son, son los de Ukyo, ella esta aquí, no sé porque, pero juro que lo resolveré. Observo la esquina donde ella se encontraba parada y notó la escarcha cubriendo la pared, definitivamente es ella.

* * *

_A.N: Bueno que puedo decir, lo lamento ha pasado casi un mes, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que fue difícil de escribir sin inspiración y las pruebas más importantes del semestre comenzaron la semana pasada para mi y recién tuve un break, creo que eso es todo. Espero que me hayan extrañado._

_niamorniodio: No hubo muchos problemas este fue un capitulo soft. Jeje ¡Saludos!_

_Akane Redfox: Jeje, sí quizas hacer Akane un poco más activa, como en tu fic *sonríe picaramente* Lamento no haberme despedido, se me paso ¡Ups! Perp ahora si lo hare ¡Un beso y abrazo grande! ¡Ten una excelente semana!_

_yessi-chibi: ¿Soun enigmático? Sí, pero me guardare comentarios porque es el dia del padre y no quiero resolver sus misterios justamente en su dia, jeje, y por supuesto, todos son egoístas, pero si lo piensas Akane también lo és, ella no lo hace porque le importe o algo así, solo lo hace para mantenerse cerca de Ranma._

_Amigo: Mucho tiempo sin responderte ¡Wow! Bueno ese Ranma es un loquillo, que puedo decir, pero sí que la desea y ese Soun es un malvado, ¡Nos leemos!_

_nancyricoleon: Gracias, de verdad lo agradezco, es divertido que alguien aprecie las innovaciones ¡Que tengas un buen día!_

_Sav21samydeanspn: perdón, perdón, me demore mucho en seguir._

_JANNIKA1990: ¿Cortito? El anterior fue bastante extenso, pero se sintió corto por que fue bastante liviano, pero me alegra que disfrutes la lectura._

_Sav21samydeanspn: Oyee, ya actualice, perdón por la demora._

_¡Si ves faltas de ortografía, por favor dímelo! Lo corregiré de inmediato._


	9. 08

**Ranma** **½****pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media©**

_Puede que las cosas no sean como antes, pero si permanece este sentimiento que nos mantiene unidos, no creo que vivamos en mundos diferentes._

**1 litro de lagrimas.**

* * *

―¿Que sucede, Akane?

―No es nada. – Digo un poco inquieta.

―¡Vamos! Puedes decirme. – Ranma me observa fijamente tratando de transmitirme seguridad, o eso creo querer, suspiro un poco y al hacerlo un refrán viene a mi cabeza "Suspiras para evitar que la felicidad se vaya" Sí, definitivamente lo hago.

―¿Vamos a dejar de vernos? – Suelto de golpe aunque ahora este más tranquila.

―¿Qué? ¿Eso quieres? – Parece herido y un poco decepcionado, me apresuro en arreglarlo.

―Por supuesto que no. – Mi voz suena desesperada y sostengo su mano sobre la mesa, tratando de captar su atención. Al conectarse nuestros ojos Ranma parece estudiarme.

―No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré contigo, la pregunta es ¿que estarías dispuesta a hacer para estar conmigo? – Comenta con una voz aterciopelada pero firme, mi piel se vuelve de gallina al escucharlo hablar así.

―¿Que quieres decir?

―Te lo diré después. ¡Ahora comamos!

* * *

**08.**

* * *

Las concurridas calles de la cuidad se encontraban bañadas por luminosos rayos de sol, un ligera brisa recorría a los transeúntes y removías sus cabellos y ropas de manera traviesa, yo mantenía mi vista en los múltiples edificios que se erguían como los titanes de la antigua Grecia, Ranma parecía más concentrado en no chocar con las demás personas que iban en sentido contrario. Desde muy temprano hasta el atardecer que presenciábamos juntos habíamos recorrido todos los lugares probables donde se pudiera esconder una criatura espiritual, Kyoko era alguien al que darle caza era prácticamente imposible aunque claro, era más difícil para mí que nunca la he visto y las descripciones que Ranma me daba eran casi una broma.

— ¿Quieres comer algo, Akane? ─ Ranma apunta hacia un pequeño restaurante de la acera del frente, pero niego con un gesto de la cabeza, aunque tenga mucha hambre y este cansadísima no quiero detenerme aun y no comprendo la actitud reacia a seguir buscando de Ranma.

—Busquemos un poco más. ─ Me adelanto varios pasos y un dolor en mi cabeza que podría describir con una dolorosa punzada vuelve a parecer, este dolor me ha acompañado desde hace vario días, pero no se lo contado a nadie.

— ¿Estás bien? ─ Ranma llega a mi lado y me dedica una mirada llena de preocupación, levanto mi mano indicándole que estoy bien.

Camino hacia un centro comercial cercano, solo quiero encontrar un lugar donde se encuentren tantas personas como sea posible y deshacerme de este mal presentimiento.

Deseo vehementemente encontrar a Kyoko ella es la única que puede ayudarme a descubrir un poco de Ranma, las dudas que el logra sembrar en mi aun permanecen como incógnitas.

¿Alguien que no deja nada al azar, de verdad elegiría una muchacha para ayudarla a una importante misión solo porque se parece a su hermana? ¿Él es tan malo como dicen? ¿Qué vio en mí? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo por él?

Una pesada mano se apoya en mi hombro obligándome a detenerme.

—Dejemos la búsqueda hasta aquí por hoy, tengo un asunto que resolver, te llevare a casa.

— ¿Es tan importante como para detener la búsqueda?

Ranma no se inmuta, no cambia de expresión ni nada, simplemente asiente de forma natural.

— ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar? ─ Trata de mostrar caballerosidad, pero me niego a aceptarla.

—Puedo tomar un taxi, gracias.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente, nos vemos mañana.

Ranma asiente levemente desanimado.

Tomó el taxi y lo veo cada vez hacerse más pequeño y desparecer.

* * *

Los pies me ardían como nunca y mi cara roja y acalorada demostraba cuanto me había esforzado por encontrar a Kyoko, ya era bastante tarde por lo que le pedí a Ranma que nos detuviéramos a descansar un poco, afortunadamente acepto y dijo que fuéramos a un Karaoke donde tendríamos suficiente tiempo y privacidad para hablar de un tema que según él, era importantísimo.

Ahora frente a frente y sin ningún tipo de palabra entre nosotros me levanto de golpe, mi vejiga ya no puede esperar más.

―Espera, aun no te vayas. – Ranma toma mi muñeca tratando de que no me aleje.

―Suéltame, solo voy al baño. – Me suelta de golpe, luce un poco avergonzado, pero no tengo tiempo de burlarme de él.

El pasillo bastante iluminado es levemente terrorífico así que me apresuro en llegar al baño.

Afortunadamente no hay nadie en él por lo que me relajo y me tomó mi tiempo. Ya dentro del cubículo un escalofrió recorre mi espalda y me obliga a abrazarme a mí misma, las luces se muestran intermitentes hasta que se pagan por completo, termino con mi tarea lo más rápido posible, prácticamente corro al lavabo, busco con la mirada el interruptor de luces, un leve brillo fluorescente me indica que esta justo al lado de la puerta con pasos cortos y rápidos trato de alcanzarlo, a pocos segundos de tocarlo un escalofrió me recorre más fuerte que antes y un miedo casi incontrolable me invade, cuando la luz baña nuevamente la habitación el ritmo de mi corazón se normaliza poco a poco, nadie más que yo esta aquí.

Recargó mi cabeza en la fría muralla para refrescar mi cabeza atormentada.

―Hola, Akane. – Una voz irreconocible se encuentra justo detrás de mí, con la sensación de que voy a vomitar mis pulmones me giró para encarar esa voz.

Una bella joven de largos y ondulados cabellos castaños en un extraño vestido rojo sonríe de forma misteriosa.

Saco valentía de quien sabe donde respondo lo primero que se me ocurre, ― ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

Su risa burlesca llena la estancia con un lúgubre eco, ―Es un baño público, cualquiera puede entrar.

― ¿Qué necesita de mi? – Casi no puedo evitar el temblor de mi cuerpo y ella lo nota, sus ojos perspicaces provocan en mí un miedo inexplicable.

―¿Por qué tiemblas? Siempre fuiste tan valiente para todo y ¿ahora no soportas verme? – Con elegantes pasos se acerca y acaricia mi mejilla con suavidad.

―¿Nos hemos visto? – Sus labios se curvan en una cínica sonrisa y sus dedos juguetean en mi cuello. Y de pronto su mano se cierra fuertemente en mi garganta y el preciado aire no entra en mi.

― ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? ¿Juegas verdad? Soy Kyoko ¿no me has estado buscando? – Su mano frio aun en mi cuello provoca un frio que cala hasta mis huesos y se extiende totalmente.

―Yo…no…te conozco. – Mi voz se escucha entrecortada y cansada, necesito una probada de aire de forma inmediata y lucho desesperadamente por ello.

― ¿No lo haces? ¡Nos juegues conmigo! Tú arruinaste la vida de Ranma, no finjas inocencia.

Deja libre su costado y logró golpearla. Esa bocanada de aire me sabe a gloria.

― ¿Estás loca? Estamos buscándote para arreglar tu situación y haces esto…

―No seas idiota, yo estoy bien, Ranma hace esto por ti y solo por ti ¡quítate ese estúpido brazalete! y esfuérzate en recordar. – Su mirada llena de odio se clava en mí y siento que me quema.

―Este brazalete es por mi protección… – Como una fiera acechando una presa Kyoko trata de acercarse a mí.

―Ese brazalete es solo para mantenerte idiotizada, tú arruinaste varias vidas y ahora todos tratan de ayudarte ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡¿Eh?!

Vuelve acercarse demasiado a mí, pero ahora estoy preparada y lista para su ataque, cuando la veo irse sobre mí la puerta es tocada de forma brusca, yo volteo solo por unos segundos hacia la salida y cuando giro en busco de Kyoko, ella ya no está.

― ¿Estás bien, Akane? Te has demorado mucho. – La voz aterciopelada de Ranma logra tranquilizarme completamente.

―Sí…Ya salgo. – Observó el baño por última vez antes de abrir la puerta.

―Vaya luces agitada ¿ocurrió algo?

Las duras palabras de Kyoko vuelven a mi cabeza « Tú arruinaste la vida de Ranma» « Ranma hace esto por ti y solo por ti» «Quítate ese estúpido brazalete»

―Sí, lo estoy. – Mi voz es fría como nunca y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, mi propio debate interior me lo impide.

― ¿Quieres comer algo?

―No, gracias, deseo volver a casa ¿podemos irnos? – Evito su mirada y me concentro en piso minimalista.

―Claro, te sigo de inmediato.

―Está bien.

Aun cabizbaja camino hacia la salida, sin prisa y con un ritmo intranquilo.

Me coloco debajo de un faro en medio de la calle esperando por la fuente de mi intranquilidad, a los pocos minutos una mano se posa en mi hombro y no me molesto en mirar, se perfectamente quien es.

―Tomemos un taxi, Akane.

Detiene el primer taxi disponibles ambos nos ubicamos en los asientos traseros. Las luces se muestran intermitentes en el camino y cuando me harto de ellas recargo mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Ranma. Un extraño presentimiento me aturde y tan solo deseo estar con él, sin palabras.

Maldigo entre dientes cuando llegamos y Ranma me observa sin decir nada, ambos frente a la casa que ha sido mi hogar por años nos miramos, tratando de explicar lo que nos sucede únicamente con nuestro silencios.

Sin dificultad me jala de la cintura y acerca nuestras narices de forma cariñosa, hace amago de unir sus labios con los míos pero algo lo detiene, harta de esperar término lo que él empezó y nos unimos en dulce beso. Cuando ya es momento de separarnos.

―Te quiero. –Susurra suavemente, su nariz enterrada en mi mejilla y su flequillo enredado con el mío.

―Yo te quiero más. – Susurró de vuelta y sé que es así. Quizás por eso duele tanto.

―Ya es hora de que entres. – Me acerca a la puerta y él retrocede varios pasos.

―Nos vemos. –Hago un gesto con mi mano de despedida.

―Nos vemos. – Me regala una dulce y gran sonrisa que logra encandilarme. Mis ojos queman y me apresuro en entrar.

―Tadaima. – Me quito mis zapatos y mi dulce hermana viene a recibirme.

―Qué bueno que llegas ¿quieres cenar algo? –Acaricia mi cortó cabello y deja un mechón detrás de mi oreja, ella es un recuerdo vivo de mi madre.

―Me gustaría.

―Eso es perfecto, Akane, aun no he cenado porque llegue hace poco de unas diligencias, cenemos juntas. – Asiento y antes de que Kasumi se aleje la abrazo tal como hacia cuando pequeña.

―Necesito mucho que contarme, pondré la mesa. – La apretó un poco más y luego la liberó para ir hacia la cocina.

Llevo un par de cosas y espero que Kasumi vuelva con la arrocera, cuando entra a la sala me siento más tranquila.

― ¿Qué necesitas contarme pequeña Akane? – Con maestría desplego los platos sobre la mesa, en una acción rutinaria para ella pero que logra ejecutar con elegancia.

―Tengo un pequeño problema, no es nada grave, solo que, bueno… ¿Qué sucedes si confías plenamente en alguien, pero hay una posibilidad de que esa persona este mintiendo? – Jugué infantilmente con los palillos.

―Pequeña posibilidad ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Lo viste? – Kasumi tomó un bocado de su comida sin dejar de observarme.

―Ehh, claro que no, alguien dijo que podría ser así. – Me sentí estúpida al decirlo así.

―Tú confías plenamente en él, no escuches a quien busca dañarte.

― ¿Estás segura? – Busque su serena mirada.

―Completamente. – Kasumi acaricio suavemente mi cabeza, con esa acción me trasmitió la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Cuando terminamos la cena retire la mesa y entre ambas lavamos los platos, con una dulce despedida me encamine hacia el baño, ya dentro y despojándome de la ropa sentí que un peso se caía de mi espalda.

Dentro del furo el vapor del agua caliente se elevaba hasta perderse como si se tratara de un globo de helio perdiéndose en el cielo, recargué mi cabeza en el borde y por fin note nuevamente mi brazalete.

Yo no le veía mucha importancia, no era más que unas cuentas esferas rojas en un hilo plástico. Me debata internamente, si debía quitármelo o no. La presión en mi pecho se expandía cada vez que lo tocaba, cuando mis dedos ya estaban alrededor de todo el brazalete el golpeteo en la puerta me detuvo de quitármelo.

― ¿Cuánto te falta, Akane? – La reconocible voz de mi padre me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

―Ya salgo papá.

Con prisa envolví la toalla en mi cuerpo, al salir me tope con mi padre, lo salude de una inclinación de cabeza y me aleje a mi cuarto.

Mi cuarto estaba tal y como lo había dejado hace rato, tome mi pijama afranelado y me lo puse, la suavidad era una maravilla en mi piel, seque un poco mi corto cabello y me acosté. Ya con la luz apagada seguí observando mi brazalete, con un último suspiro y los ojos cerrados lo quite de mi muñeca, espere algún tipo de reacción, pero nada.

Comencé a reír una risa sincera y nerviosa, estaba tan asustada de lo que podía suceder y al fin y al cabo no había ocurrido nada, deje el brazalete en el velador y me dedique a tratar de dormir.

Quizás Ranma no me estaba engañando o mintiendo, o quizás no había otra opción, de todas formas, para dormir uno tiene que fingir estar dormido, sí, yo definitivamente confiaba en él.

* * *

En medio de un bosque donde no había nada más que arboles y flores, una joven sentada en un rojo kimono leía un libro, una figura corría entre medio de la espesa vegetación hasta llegar al lado de la joven.

―Mira Akane ¿Qué te parece esta flor? – Levante la vista de mi libro, frente a mi Ranma me enseñaba una linda flor Ranma, removí un poco su flequillo y lo aparte.

―Es solo un crisantemo, Ranma.

―Pero es blanco. – Volvió a poner la flor delante de mis ojos.

― ¿Y eso qué?

―En esta época hay un crisantemos blanco. – Observé la flor, tenía razón.

―Es cierto, es bastante lindo.

―Bueno…es para ti…si lo quieres. – Con suavidad lo dejo en mis manos.

―Gracias, es hermosa. – Nos observamos fijamente por unos segundos, pero el rehúye mi mirada y yo rio por lo bajo.

―De todas formas ¿Qué haces leyendo? – Menciona Ranma mientras golpea mi libro.

― ¿Qué? – Me hago la desentendida.

― ¿Por qué estás leyendo? Tengo entendido que a los humanos no les gusta que las mujeres lean.

―Es cierto, por eso vine aquí. A ti no te molesta que lea ¿No? – Busco su mirada nuevamente.

―Por supuesto que no…sabes que no me molesta nada que hagas. – Esta vez no evita mirarme, sus mejillas sonrojadas lo hacen ver lindo, pero me temo que yo estoy en igualdad de condiciones.

―Gracias. – Susurró suavemente y esta vez soy yo la que deja de mirarlo.

―Bueno, ya va a atardecer, sería mejor que vuelvas a casa, podría ocurrirte algo malo.

―Oh, eso no importa, estoy contigo, tu nunca me harías daño, confió en ti.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? Sabes que yo no soy humano, podría matarte si quisiera.

―Pero no lo harás, porque te conozco desde que éramos unos niños, tu no dañarías ni a una mosca.

― ¡OYE! –Ranma deja su posición acostada y se hinca para encararme.

―Además, yo te quiero y tú me quieres, por eso nos protegemos uno al otro. – Esta vez nos miramos sin interrupciones, sin alejarse unos del otro, nos miramos como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacíamos.

Nuestros labios más cerca que nunca era casi como una ilusión, tantas veces soñando con este momento y ser capaz de vivirlo era casi irreal, cuando nuestros labios se unieron por primera vez, sentí que todo en el mundo estaba bien, la calidez de su boca y su aroma me embriagaron y provocaron en mi una adicción que nunca más puede detener. El sonido de gente llegando al bosque hizo que nos separáramos.

Cuando iba a preguntar que sucedía fui duramente silenciada.

―No logro saber que son.

Ambos nos quedamos callados, en medio de la nada, algunas hojas estaban sobre mi kimono, pero no me atreví a quitarlas. Cuando las voces se volvieron más estridentes Ranma tomo mi mano y me condujo hacia una zona un poco más alejada, escondidos entre unas rocas. Escuchamos a las voces pasar de largo y ambos nos tranquilizamos. Estábamos acostumbrados a que nos bucarán, pero nunca llegaban tan lejos.

Salimos del escondrijo, yo preocupándome de no caer y ayudada por Ranma, hasta que ambos fuimos empujados al suelo y separados violentamente.

― ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Aun desde el suelo me volteo para ver a mi captor, mi corazón se detiene por un lapsus de tiempo, no es nadie más que mi supuesto prometido, Tatewaki Kuno.

Hay una horda de personas a nuestro alrededor, todos llevan armas y antorchas.

― ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Con fiereza me toma del cabello y yo solo trato de liberarme, notó que Ranma está luchando porque lo dejen libre y venir a socorrerme, le indico con un gesto que solo nosotros entendemos que debe calmarse.

―Pues vine a buscar a mi prometida, que no es más que una cualquiera que se encuentra con un maldito monstruo.

―Ranma no es un monstruo, Ranma es una criatura divina, mil veces mejor que tú.

Fui callada abruptamente con una fuerte bofetada y luego todo se detiene y el tiempo avanza más lento, veo cuadro por cuadro como Ranma logra liberarse y corre hacia Kuno, tomándolo fuertemente de las solapas de hakana.

Ranma esta embravecido, sus ojos fulguras y no se controla frente a ese ser despreciable, le grito que se tranquilicé, que no manche sus manos con esa sangre sucia, veo su autocontrol volver mientras me observa temeroso, buscando en mi algún daño, libera a ese canalla y se acerca a mi.

― ¿Estás bien? – Acaricia mi mejilla maltratada, pero ninguno esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación, una hoja de espada es atravesada de lado a lado y veo a Ranma caer de rodillas frente a mí, sangre aparece por la comisura de boca y no sé como dejar de gritar.

―Vamos llévense al monstruo, yo me encargare de la mujerzuela.

Me obliga a seguirlo y solo lo hago porque sé que llevan a Ranma, el camino hacia el castillo se interminable y ruego porque Ranma esté bien.

Tan pronto como estamos en los terrenos de Tatewaki somos separados en distintas habitaciones, Ranma va a parar a los calabozos y yo soy retenida contra mi voluntad en una habitación, Kuno me observa desde la puerta, luce victorioso con una gran sonrisa arrogante.

―Piensa en lo que hiciste, yo me encargare de tu «amado».

Cierra la puerta y grito lo más fuerte que pueda, así todo el castillo pueda oírme, ―No te atrevas a tocarlo, no lo hagas o lo pagaras con tu vida.

Deshago las cuerdas que aprisionan mis muñecas y pronto estoy libre de ataduras, la puerta está custodiada por guardias y estoy en un segundo piso, pero si deseo ayudar a Ranma tendré que saltar.

Hago acopio de valor y ruego caer sobre el pasto, tomo un poco de aire y me lanzo, caigo de pie y todo parece bien hasta que escucho a mi tobillo fracturarse, el dolor es fuerte, pero no me impide continuar, no me lo impediría aunque me costara la vida.

Ya fuera de los calabozos me deshago de un guardia y avanzó hacia la miserable criatura llena de cadenas y cabizbajo.

―Ranma. – Corro hacia su lado, esperando que este consiente.

―Akane… –Susurra con un hilo de voz.

Y mi corazón vuelve a latir, todo el miedo que sentí anteriormente se ha diluido y una sonrisa tonta aparece en mis labios, besó su boca ensangrentada reiteradas veces, el a pesar del dolor sonrió también.

― ¿Quieres agua? – Ranma no responde, parece un poco ido, sé que no necesita agua, pero de todas formas creo que debo dársela.

Acerco la jarra que hay en la entrada y la pruebo metiendo un dedo en ella, parece ser un poco de sake, lo acerco a su boca pero se niega a beber, hago un esfuerzo más y logró que beba un largo sorbo.

―Bravo, Akane, que lista eres, sabía que podía contar contigo para darle ese vino Chi Hon a esta bestia.

Evito voltearme y analizo sus palabras. ―¿Vino Chi Hon?

―Exactamente, gracias a ti, en unas horas esta bestia estará vomitando sus entrañas y se reventara por dentro.

―Eres un maldito desgraciado ¿Cómo puedes ser tan vil? – No me alejo de Ranma, pero observó a esa escoria con odio.

―Tú me orillaste a ser así, negándote a mi afecto, huyendo de mi todo por ese monstruo.

―No lo llames asi, Ranma es mil veces mejor que tú.

―Como digas, de todas formas, no le queda mucho, disfruta tu tiempo con él.

Se alejo tal como vino, no podía dejar a Ranma morir así, busco la herida que produjo la espada y así curarla, pero no está, solo queda una cicatriz perfectamente sana, lo veo retorcerse por el dolor de estomago y sé que debo actuar, busco su mirada esperando que me ayude a saber que hacer.

―Busca a Kyoko al lado del lago. – Asiento mientras miles de lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, lo beso una vez más y corro hacia donde está el lago de Nerima, mi tobillo duele como nunca y puedo sentir como se hincha pero debo internarme en el bosque y seguir el sonido del agua, no hay tiempo que perder, cuando parece que nunca llegare un rayo de luna ilumina perfectamente el lago provocando que todo se ilumine y encuentre la casa de Kyoko.

Tocó la puerta de forma desesperada y la puerta es abierta por una joven en un negro kimono tan oscuro como la noche, su piel es blanca igual que la luna y su largo cabello castaño cae por un lado.

La observo buscando que decir, ―Ranma…Ranma necesita ayuda.

Al mencionar a Ranma abre sus astutos ojos de forma des conmensurada, ― ¿Qué le sucedió?

―Él tomó vino de Chi Hon, necesita alguna cura.

Sus ojos relampaguean y vuelve a entrar en la casa, cuando regresa lleva puesta una capa y su expresión es aun más seria.

― ¿Dónde está él? – Su voz es severa.

―Sígueme.

Corro hacia el castillo a las afuera la detengo, trato de explicarle que debe ser precavida, ―Por favor, que no la vean los guardias, está en el calabozo, venga después de mi.

Asiente sin decir una palabras, afortunadamente ningún guardia nos interrumpe, llegamos de inmediato al calabozo y Ranma a botado mucha más sangre que antes.

―Ranma. – Kyoko corre a su lado y saca algo de su obi, una gran pastilla de color café, se apresura en dársela y me acercó a ellos. Me siento frente a Ranma tratando de darle descanso a mi tobillo.

― ¿Por qué esta así? ¡¿Quién le hizo esto?! – Sus ojos tan oscuros me observan de pies a cabeza, sus manos apretadas fuertemente y me temo que se lastime.

―Fue culpa mía, estábamos en el bosque cuando llego mi prometido…

―Tú fuiste la que expusiste a Ranma a esto.

―No fue culpa mía, yo no le dije a ese idiota que me siguiera y atacara a Ranma.

―Pero sabias que esto podía pasar y que Ranma saldría lastimado, por ende también tienes parte de culpa.

La observo sintiendo l ira crecer dentro de mí, ―Yo nunca quise que esto ocurriera, nunca expondría Ranma a nada malo ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!

―¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz? ¿Quieres morir?

―Deja en paz a Akane, Kyoko, ella no tiene la culpa.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ella fue la culpable. – Me apunta y Ranma niega suavemente con la cabeza.

―No, no lo es.

Ahora es hora de que nos vayamos, no es seguro por aquí.

Amabas asentimos y lo ayudamos a liberarse, faltan algún par de horas para que el sol nazca de nuevo en los cielos.

Dejamos el castillo rápidamente y el bosque no esta tan lejos, solo nos separa uno o dos millas. Mi tobillo cada vez más inflamado provoca que cojee y no pasa desapercibido para Ranma.

Se agacha hasta la altura de mis pies y levanta mi kimono en un gesto que podría considerarse descarado y lo observa fijamente y hace un gesto de lastima.

―Tendré que cargarte, este tobillo está mal ¿Cuándo te lo lastimaste? – Sin mi permiso me toma en sus brazos, pero realmente no deseo bajarme.

―Tuve que saltar de un segundo piso para ir por ti. – Rió un poco para aligerar el ambiente.

―No vuelvas a hacer nada peligroso por mi culpa.

Ya a unos pasos del bosque todo luce demasiado tranquilo, Kyoko nos dice que nos detengamos y de pronto, una emboscada, los soldados de Tatewaki y él no estaban esperando, no hay palabras, simplemente ataques, Ranma me deja en el suelo y se posiciona delante de mí, protegiéndome, Kyoko se hace de una espada y se defiende con maestría, Ranma solo utiliza sus manos, pero no esta los suficientemente atento, se que busca protegerme y eso lo distrae, una espada va directo a su corazón en mano de mi horrible prometido, pero me interpongo entre ella, no dejare que mate a Ranma, puede sanar todo su cuerpo excepto su corazón, se clava directamente en mis entrañas y es un dolor desgarrador, más terrible que ningún otro.

Kuno parece asustado, Kyoko perpleja y Ranma no reacciona, solo me observa aterrorizado, su terror pronto pasa a ira, quita la espada de mi estomago y con ella corta el cuello de lo que en un tiempo fue un gran señor feudal, Kuno Tatewaki.

Los papeles cambian y ahora es Kyoko quien luce atemorizada, Ranma se deshace de todos los guardias y me toma en sus brazos nuevamente, se que vamos a la casa de Kyoko es obvio, quiero permanecer despierta, pero el dolor es grande y no puedo vencer el sueño.

Cuando la neblina del sueño desaparece percibo el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi garganta, poco a poco me integró y observó a Ranma mirándome atentamente.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? – Se acerca a mí y coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

―No estoy tan mal como esperaba. – Sonrió suavemente.

―Gracias a los cielos ese idiota no te hirió mortalmente – su voz suena extraña, como si me ocultara algo, puedo imaginar que es ― Ahora debes seguir durmiendo si quieres recuperarte.

Asiento mientras vuelvo a recostarme completamente.

Kyoko aparece por la puerta y no se fija en mi ningún segundo, ―Te buscan.

Ranma me observa por última vez, besa mi frente y desaparece por la puerta principal, no sé porque, pero siento que debo seguirlo, con todo el dolor desgarrador de la herida lo sigo.

Escucho una voz envejecida reprender violentamente a Ranma, ―Ahora tendrás que servir al inframundo por la eternidad, lo sabes, él contacto con humanos está prohibido y tú, mataste por una simple humana, ahora tu vida será un castigo eterno.

―Ella lo vale, Happosai, yo prefiero ser un demonio mil años antes que estar sin ella.

Y ahora lo sé, por esa razón Kyoko me odia, porque soy humana y puedo arruinar la vida de Ranma, a duras penas vuelvo a la habitación donde me he quedado quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Observo la habitación y un brillo que produce en mí una obsesión enfermiza me obliga a acercarme, no es más que una simple daga.

La tomo con cuidado y la guardo entre los cajones, donde originalmente estaba, Ranma sufrirá por mí, y eso es lo que menos deseo y estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa con total de salvarlo de ese destino.

Ranma re aparece en la habitación y luce sorprendido de verme despierta y de pie.

―Akane…

― ¿Un demonio? Eres un maldito demonio por mi culpa. – Ranma niega con manos y cabeza.

―No fue culpa tuya, es mi responsabilidad, perdí el control…

―Por mi culpa.

―No, no lo es.

Yo suelto una carcajada sin humor, una risa casi siniestra.

―Prefiero morir antes que ser culpable de tu destino. – Ranma me mira asustado, pero no puedo detenerme.

―Tu vida no cambiara nada, es mi destino, ya está escrito.

―¿Y qué sucederá conmigo? ¿Eh? – Sus ojos tan vivaces y bravos ahora se muestran sin vida y no tengo el valor de irme ni alejarme de él, ―Soy mortal, yo moriré en unos años y ¿tú qué? ¿Vivirás mil años más sin compañía?

―Atesorare cada momento contigo, para que me den el valor para seguir adelante.

Y ya no lo soporto más, lo abrazó de forma desesperada, sosteniéndome de él, se que él es indomable, un caballo salvaje y que yo soy una nube, obviamente el caballo salvaje se mueve más rápido que la nube, pero lo seguiré lo que más pueda.

―Tienes fiebre, será mejor que te recuestes.

Pero no me deja hacerlo sola, se recuesta a mi lado y me abraza en todo momento.

Al siguiente día, Ranma va en busca de agua. Una visita de quien no esperaba me sorprende. Kyoko llega con un poco de hierbas medicinales para examinar mi herida, pero no parece complacida, sé porque, yo también lo he notado, esta herida si es mortal y no importa que haga.

―Cuídate la herida, espero que te recuperes.

Mi herida se ha tornado de un color amarillento y con pus, Ranma y Kyoko la han observado diariamente, pero no hay mejoría.

Cuatro días pasaron desde que fui mortalmente herida y se que no debo dilatar más las cosas. Ranma ha desaparecido en la mañana, como ha estado haciendo últimamente, con pasos lentos llego hacia donde esta Kyoko, luce sorprendida de verme despierta y levantada, sostengo su mirada un segundo antes de dejarme caer a sus pies.

―Por favor cuide de Ranma cuando yo no este.

―Deja de hablar tonterías, estarás bien, ya forjaste el destino de Ranma, ahora debes acompañarlo en él.

―No continúe con la mentira, sé que no me queda tiempo, le herida se ha infectado y mi fiebre no ha bajado ni un solo día, por eso le ruego cuide de él.

Kyoko se agacha a mi nivel, sus ojos están furiosos y no tarda en abofetearme.

―Tú no puedes morir, todo lo que le sucede a Ranma y todo lo que le sucederá es tu culpa, no trates de victimizarte diciendo que morirás, porque si mueres solo serás más culpable del sufrimiento de Ranma.

No me muevo, simplemente me agacho reiteradas veces, ―Por favor cuide de él, por favor cuide de él, por favor cuide de él.

― ¡YA TE DIJE QUE TE CALLES! – Kyoko gritó al borde de la histeria.

― ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Ranma apareció por la puerta principal, pero no me muevo de mi lugar, hago una reverencia más antes de levantarme.

―No es nada, solo me gustaría dar un paseo ¿Te molestaría acompañarme? – Él sonríe ampliamente.

―Por supuesto. – Se acerca y me toma en sus fuertes brazos, cuanto lamentare alejarme de su cálido abrazo.

Llegamos a una parte recóndita del rio, pero recién me doy cuenta de un detalle, Ranma no desparece en las mañanas, si no que lo hace en los atardeceres, es solo que mi percepción del tiempo había cambiado.

El lugar que Ranma escogió es un pequeño claro algunas luciérnagas alumbran nuestras cabezas y el olor húmedo del lago es gratificante. Después de unos minutos en silencio decido hablar.

―Sé que voy a morir. – Digo sin ningún tipo de cuidado por sus sentimientos.

―¿De qué hablas? Pronto estarás bien. – Ranma soltó una carcajada nerviosa al decir esa frase.

―No mientas, ya lo sé, puedo sentirlo, mi herida arde como fuego y no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Un tenso silencio se instala y los ojos de Ranma se llenan de lágrimas.

―Por favor no digas eso, podemos arreglarlo.

―No llores, no quiero que me recuerdes con lágrimas, quiero ser una sonrisa para ti, cada vez que sientas que algo mal, sonríe por mí.

―Te amo. – Suelta de pronto y se aferra a mi kimono.

―Yo también lo hago, desde que era una niña te he amado. – A pesar de que le he pedido no llorar yo no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

Nos vemos directamente a los ojos, como si fuera la última vez que lo haremos, busco sus labios por última vez y siento el sabor salado de sus lagrimas y las mías, deseo más que nada que este momento se eterno. ―Akane, yo te encontrare primero, lo juró. – Sus palabras me saben tan dulces, saber que podre volver a verlo en unos años es como un bálsamo en mi atormentado corazón, cuando siento que no puedo estar despierta un segundo más su mano acaricia la mía, lo disfruto por unos segundos y ya no doy más, me rindo, dejo que el sueño me gane.

* * *

Despierto de golpe, ya no estoy en mi cama, si no que en el suelo, todas mis mejillas están húmedas por lagrimas que derrame mientras soñaba, sé que es un sueño, pero me sonó tan real. Como si todo eso, yo lo había vivido, como si realmente habría ocurrido. Trato de relajarme mientras me levanto del suelo y observo el velador, el collar rojo ha mutado a un color negro y las palabras de la joven en el baño resuenan en mi cabeza.

«Quítate el brazalete y recordaras» No recuerdo si esas fueron sus palabras exactas, pero esto es demasiado extraño, mañana la buscare y la encontrare como sea.

* * *

_Notas: Tarannn, espero que les guste, me costo horrores escirbirlo, pero finalmente esta aqui. Yupi._

_Sav21samydeanspn : Perdón por la demora, aveces se dificulta y bueno de Ukyo sabremos un poco despues, jeje._

_nancyricoleon: Sí, todo un hombre, pero no creo que sea malo ¿O sí?_

_yessi-chibi : Bueno ahora sabemos que Ranma no deseaba proteger a nadie mas que Akane y sus recuerdos._

_janny5 : Pronto lo sabremos, me demoro, pero se hace lo que se puede._

_Akane Redfox : Gracias, igual trato de conservar sus actitudes, pero he fallado, no hay excusa porque sobre todo en los UA se debe respetar la personalidad más que unca, pero de todas formas aqui hay un capitulo y este resuelve varias dudas. ¡Un beso!_

_Sunnary: Muchas gracias, ya actualice._

_Rosejandra: Muchas gracias igual he dado muchas vueltas en la trama original que tenia, lo siento, pero espero que les guste como esta quedando, muchas gracias por ese lindo review._


	10. 09

**Ranma** **½****pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media©**

_La muerte destroza al hombre: la idea de la muerte le salva._

**Howards End de E. M. Forster.**

_Cuando amamos, siempre nos esforzamos por ser mejores de lo que somos. Cuando nos esforzamos por ser mejor de lo que somos, todo a nuestro alrededor se vuelve mejor._

**Paulo Coelho.**

* * *

―Sé que voy a morir. – Digo sin ningún tipo de cuidado por sus sentimientos.

―¿De qué hablas? Pronto estarás bien. – Ranma soltó una carcajada nerviosa al decir esa frase.

―No mientas, ya lo sé, puedo sentirlo, mi herida arde como fuego y no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Un tenso silencio se instala y los ojos de Ranma se llenan de lágrimas.

―Por favor no digas eso, podemos arreglarlo.

―No llores, no quiero que me recuerdes con lágrimas, quiero ser una sonrisa para ti, cada vez que sientas que algo mal, sonríe por mí.

―Te amo. – Suelta de pronto y se aferra a mi kimono.

―Yo también lo hago, desde que era una niña te he amado. – A pesar de que le he pedido no llorar yo no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

Nos vemos directamente a los ojos, como si fuera la última vez que lo haremos, busco sus labios por última vez y siento el sabor salado de sus lagrimas y las mías, deseo más que nada que este momento se eterno. ―Akane, yo te encontrare primero, lo juró. – Sus palabras me saben tan dulces, saber que podre volver a verlo en unos años es como un bálsamo en mi atormentado corazón, cuando siento que no puedo estar despierta un segundo más su mano acaricia la mía, lo disfruto por unos segundos y ya no doy más, me rindo, dejo que el sueño me gane.

Despierto de golpe, ya no estoy en mi cama, si no que en el suelo, todas mis mejillas están húmedas por lagrimas que derrame mientras soñaba, sé que es un sueño, pero me sonó tan real. Como si todo eso, yo lo había vivido, como si realmente habría ocurrido. Trato de relajarme mientras me levanto del suelo y observo el velador, el collar rojo ha mutado a un color negro y las palabras de la joven en el baño resuenan en mi cabeza.

«Quítate el brazalete y recordaras» No recuerdo si esas fueron sus palabras exactas, pero esto es demasiado extraño, mañana la buscare y la encontrare como sea.

* * *

**09.**

* * *

Cierro la puerta de casa rogando por tener un buen día, extrañamente ─Nótese el sarcasmo─ Ha caído una ola de frio en Tokio provocando que todos deban sacar sus abrigos y bufandas. He decidido terminar de conversar con Kyoko y luego con Ranma, y estoy decidida a no dejarme influenciar por ninguno, tomaré mis propias decisiones por mí misma.

En cuanto doy mi primer paso en la calle, arreglo mí bufando alrededor de mi cuello y termino de abotonar mi abrigo. La idea de abrigarme más que siempre ha sido bastante acertada, observo a una anciana corriendo por las calles hacia el autobús que va a Tokio y recién en ese minuto me doy cuenta que ese es exactamente mi autobús.

Gracias a los cielos logro tomarlo, decido quedarme de pie, ya que aun no estoy cansada y es mejor que otra persona ocupe los pocos asientos que hay. No presto atención a mi alrededor hasta que unos gritos me sacan de mi ensoñación, una mujer de mediana edad pelea con la misma anciana que corría por alcanzar el autobús y ahora mismo la ha abofeteado, puedo decir que lo que más me disgusta es que nadie se acerca ayudarla. Me acerco hacia la señora descontrolada y la sostengo de ambos brazos para que se aleje de la ancianita, eso parece molestarla más y trata de arremeter contra mí, aunque sin mucho efecto ha decir verdad, no tardan en llegar a mi ayuda algunos jóvenes y logran bajar a la señora inescrupulosa del bus.

Continuo mirando la puerta mientras bajan a esa mujer, como en estado de trance. Mi respiración es agitada aun y me volteo de inmediato cuando tocan mi hombro. La dulce anciana me está hablando y me esfuerzo por tratar de entender sus palabras.

— ¿Está usted bien, señorita? ─ Sonrió para tranquilizarla y ella me responde de la misma forma.

—Totalmente, pero ¿está usted bien? ¿Necesita ir al doctor? ─ La dulce anciana niega ligeramente con un gesto de la cabeza, ríe en voz baja y palmea mi hombro con suavidad.

—Lo estoy, lo estoy, muchas gracias por ayudarme, fue muy valiente.

—No es nada. ─ Le sonrió por última vez antes de volver a mi anterior sitio más conmocionada que antes, un olor conocido inunda mis fosas nasales, pero lo ignoro, probablemente alguien con una colonia parecida he entrado al autobús hace poco y simplemente no me percate antes, porque no presiento ningún aura fuerte de alguien que conozca.

Sigo meditando en mis asuntos cuando alguien se posiciona justamente detrás de mí de forma abrasadora e innecesaria pues hay bastante espacio en el autobús, aun, aunque no digo nada, quizás solo está esperando que yo me quite del lugar, aunque cuando su cercanía aumenta y es casi una posición descarada me decido a enfrentarlo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces pervertido? ─ Él no responde nada y tampoco se aleja por lo que yo me doy vuelta para observarlo.

— ¡Aish! ¿Una chica como tú se tarda tanto en pedirle a un extraño que se aleje? Qué decepción. ─ No sonríe de forma normal, si no que es una sonrisa nostálgica, y lo noto, Ranma ya sabe que me he dado cuenta de todo.

Se posiciona justamente a mi lado, sin decir nada más y yo, por más que lo intente no logro hablar.

Ambos quedamos unos al lado del otro, simplemente sintiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos, y yo ruego porque este instante sea eterno, pero nada en esta vida lo es, soy consciente de ello.

Me aferro más fuertemente a él de alguna forma y trato de relajarme viendo pasar la cuidad y todo lo que conlleva con ella, casas, pequeños edificios y otros más grandes, arboles, personas y me doy cuenta de cuánto se parece a la vida, tan fugaz como un instante, tan insignificante que se va en un segundo, porque el tiempo no espera y avanza igual que este autobús, llevándose nuestra vida con él, y entiendo que yo seré como esa anciana, yo soy como es anciana, incapaz de defenderme ante un golpe de alguien que sabe más que yo sobre mi propia vida, incapaz de hacer algo por mi vida, incapaz de lograr que Ranma se quede por siempre a mi lado.

Cuando llegamos al paradero de mi destino me doy cuenta que ya es momento de bajar y lo veo ahí, Ranma ya va varios pasos delante de mí, como siempre, siempre alejándose, pareciendo inalcanzable a veces y otras pareciendo tan cercano, deseo tanto pedirle que se detenga y que me espere, pero simplemente no puedo y por esa misma razón, corro, corro por alcanzarlo y cuando lo hago me aferro a su brazo, no estoy tan dispuesta a dejarlo ir tan fácil. No lo dejare ir sin pelear, él merece más y yo también.

Caminamos en silencios, interrumpidos únicamente por el sonido de la ciudad así que cuando escucho su voz de alguna forma lejana, me parece maravillosa.

—¿Cómo estas con todo esto? ¿No estás molesta? ─ El vapor sale de su boca mientras pronuncia lentamente cada palabra.

—Pésimo ¿Realmente crees que no estoy molesta? Me ocultaste muchas cosas, cosas importantes ¿Qué pretendías que nunca me enterara de lo que sucedió? ─ Mi voz es tosca hasta para mi.

—Sí, es lo que esperaba ─Su tono de voz se eleva─ No deseaba que recordaras nada de ese maldito día.

— ¡¿Y ocultar todo era la solución?! No seas un idiota. ─ Suelto su brazo con brusquedad.

— ¿Idiota? ¡¿Idiota?! ¡¿Acaso sabes cuanto sufrí por lo que sucedió ese maldito día?! ¡¿Sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar?!

—No, no lo sé, desearía saberlo, pero claro, tu siempre estas ocultando las cosas ¿Acaso soy yo una idiota que no puede comprender las cosas? ─ Le grito en medio de la calle, realmente no me importa si nos ve o escucha alguien más.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué llegara y te dijera: "Hola, quizás no me recuerdes, pero yo fui el amor de tu otra vida, claro está, antes de que te mataran hace 400 años, y bueno yo soy un demonio por eso aun sigo con vida, quizás no lo entiendas ahora, pero probablemente lo harás después"? Te habrías vuelto loca, yo lo habría hecho. ─ Su tono de voz no es tan fuerte, pero escupe esas palabras casi con odio.

La presión en mis oídos es insoportable y la presión justamente en mi pecho me obliga a alejarme de la calle principal, he escuchado sus palabras y tiene algo de razón, pero me niego a dársela en su totalidad.

— ¿Y no podías contarme cuando te ganaste mi confianza? ─ Lágrimas corren por mis mejillas y me apresuro en quitarlas, son solo una muestra de debilidad.

—Tuve miedo. ─ Ha visto mis lagrimas y eso parece calmarlo, respira unos largos segundos y luego continua, —Antes siempre tuve miedo de que yo no fuera más que una forma de rebeldía hacia todo lo que conocías, yo sabía que te amaba, pero tú nunca fuiste lo suficientemente clara, quizás lo dijiste una o dos veces antes de irte, pero no lo sabía con exactitud y viví con esa duda por mucho tiempo y cuando te conocí de nuevo, tú eras solo un bebe ¿podía preguntarte si me amabas? Por supuesto que no, pero no me fui, me quede contigo, vigilándote, cada día, y a medida que pasaban los años te volvías más hermosa, tuve la oportunidad de volver a ver tu brillante sonrisa y fue maravilloso, luego perdiste a tu madre, tu llanto y tristeza era desgarradora, pero aun eras muy joven no podía hablar contigo aun, así que espere, año tras año junto a ti y cuando el momento llego y no podía dilatar más nuestro encuentro sucede que tu no me recordabas ni por si acaso y eso fue un reto, debí conocerte de una forma más profunda y tu también parecías interesado en mí, no como antes que solo yo era el intrigado, y luego sentí tu amor de alguna forma, y te sentí más cercana, más mía y no quería perderte, no quería que me miraras como ahora y te sintieras culpable por mi dolor.

Unos sollozos más fuerte resuenan por el al redor y me niego a creer que son los míos, aun así mis lagrimas siguen empapando mis mejillas, los ojos de Ranma muestra cuán destruido esta y me siento culpable, no puedo evitarlo, se que ha sido todo esto mi culpa.

—Pero así es Ranma, has sufrido por mí, tienes un trabajo horrible por mí y has hecho todo este esfuerzo por mí. Pero te has acostumbrado a estar solo, por eso te negabas a aceptar que me enterara de todo y decidiera quedarme contigo. Porque amas más a tu soledad que a mí.

Ranma supiera entre una mezcla de gemido de dolor y frustración, le tarda un segundo recomponerse nuevamente.

—No digas estupideces, no puedo acostumbrarme a la soledad porque nunca la tuve, ha donde fuera tu ibas conmigo, tu sonrisa siempre me acompaño, yo nunca he estado solo.

Sus palabras tan conmovedoras logran mover algo más en mi y digo exactamente lo que pienso en ese instante, —Idiota.

— ¿Vas a irte? ─ No puedo negar que su pregunta tan serie me toma por sorpresa, pero sé exactamente que responder.

—¿Irme? ¿Estás loco? Después de lo que hemos pasado.

A pesar de las lagrimas una sonrisa espontanea surca mis labios, Ranma parece sorprendido por mi declaración y no lo evito más, corro hacia él y me refugio en sus fuertes brazos.

Me recibe como siempre, envolviéndome con su calidez, acomodo mi rostro en el arco entre su cuello y hombro, su olor tan masculino me embriaga y no soy capaz de sentir nada más que su respiración irregular a la par de la mía, lentamente nuestras respiración se van calmando de forma sincronizada y ya me siento más segura, tan solo estando con él.

— ¿Estás segura? ─ Aprisiona más fuertemente mi cintura.

—Por supuesto que estoy segura, loco e idiota ─ Rió un poco para aligerar el ambiente, aunque trato de calmarme antes de decir lo verdaderamente importante, —Pero de algo más estoy segura y es de que quiero estar en tu vida, Ranma, no deseo ser solo un instante que te marque de por vida, una sombra que te acompaña o un afán enfermizo, quiero ser tu huella imborrable, un recuerdo constante pero agradable, ser tu complemento y que tú seas el mío, se que te dije que quería ser tu sonrisa, pero ahora quiero serlo todo, el llanto en tus ojos, la risa de tus labios, quiero ser tu cielo y tierra, quiero ser tu vida y muerte, porque…quiero ser todo eso, que tu eres para mí.

Me abraza más fuerte, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y espero que así sea, porque realmente deseo ser eso, su vida.

Se dice que hay momentos que merecen ser eternos y sé que constantemente digo lo mismo, pero este momento si debería ser eterno, porque mis manos en sus hombros, mi cara en su cuello y sus brazos en mi espalda es todo lo que necesito en esta vida.

—Ahora dime ¿Qué hiciste mientras no estuve?

Él ríe muy cerca de mi oreja y puedo decir que es la mejor sensación del mundo, poco a poco me suelta y se que debemos continuar el camino, entrelaza nuestros dedos y me obliga a continuar.

—Bueno, digamos que quise escapar de mi responsabilidad y estuve 100 años vagando, en eso conocí China y con ella a Shampoo, esa gata tramposa y a su sabia abuela, que era lo mejor de China junto a su comida, luego tuve que seguir mi camino y ahí conocí cerca de Osaka a mi querida Yuki-onna, a Ukyo y ella me mantuvo prófugo hasta que el viejo pervertido se topo conmigo, y de alguna forma tuve que hacer mi trabajo, aunque se lo agradezco sino, el castigo habría empeorado, ahí conocí otra gente loca, como Mikado y a Ryoga que venía cada día al inframundo a preguntar por su amada Akari y cada persona que conocía le hablaba de ti, de tu sonrisa y blanca piel. Hasta que un día me llego un mensaje de Hapossai, una nueva Akane Tendo había nacido en Nerima así que fui hacia allá, y eras tú, no sé como lo supe, pero lo eras y luego de eso he esperado por varios años hasta que pude hablar contigo.

Eso responde buena parte de mis dudas, aunque no todas, observo el patrón de lineal unos minutos antes de tomar el valor para continuar, — ¿Y encontraste a alguien más? Aunque fuera por unos instantes.

— ¿Hablas enserio? ─ Se voltea para mirarme detenidamente, sonríe desarmándome y luego vuelve su mirada al horizonte. —Pues no, la verdad no creo que le guste a alguien con mi forma de ser, quizás debería cambiar mi forma de ser.

— ¡No! ─Ranma me mira sorprendido por mi grito inesperado y siento como si toda la gente se volteo a verme, —Digo, así me gustas, ya sabes, con esa sonrisa perfecta y tus ojos que matan. ─ Siento mis mejillas arder de forma inmediata cuando termino de hablar.

Nuestro viaje continua sin palabras, tan solo meditando en lo que ocurrió recientemente y una nostalgia me invade, realmente quiero besar su cuello otra vez mientras escucho su respiración.

—Bueno, Akane, hasta aquí te dejo, ve a tu abuela tranquila. ─ Besa mi frente intensamente y luego se encamina hacia no sé donde, pero no sin antes voltearse y agitar su mano hacia mí en forma de despedida.

De todas formas odio que invada mi privacidad ¿Cómo sabía que iría a ver a mi abuela?

Termino el trayecto hacia su hogar, tan tradicional como el nuestro y en cuanto abre la puerta y me ve de pies a cabeza sus ojos tienen un brillo especial, ese brillo que se muestra solo cuando ves a alguien que te importa. Me invita a pasar y no me demoro en entrar.

—Linda Akane, que gusto verte, pero ya sé porque estás aquí. ─ Sonrió de forma nostálgica, la abuela no ha cambiado nada, sigue igual que siempre, con su afán por ver el futuro y cosas por el estilo. —Tienes un problema con el amor, veo que ya hay alguien en tu corazón, los dioses me lo han dicho.

—Es verdad abuela, es así. ─ Se que es imposible mentirle a la abuela.

— ¿Ya le dijiste que lo amas? ─ ¿Lo he hecho? La verdad no lo sé, le dije lo que sentía, pero no creo haber dicho esas palabras textuales, y mientras yo meditaba en silencio mi abuela ya tenía un respuesta, —Debes hacerlo, Akane, yo he estado enamorada por 50 años ─ Recuerdos de mi abuelo aparecen en mi mente y me parece casi irreal que alguien como la abuela terminara con alguien como él, —Solo que él no lo sabe.

— ¿Abuela? ─ Mis ojos se abren de forma des conmensurada, —El abuelo…tú…quizás deberías renunciar.

—¿Cómo podría renunciar a algo en lo que pienso a diario? ─ Responde totalmente convencida y con esa chispa en sus ojos cafés. Su pregunta me enmudece, realmente tiene razón de alguna forma.

—El abuelo. ─ Logró balbucear.

—Que me casara con ese vejestorio no quiere decir que lo amara, era un bruto, realmente no lo amaba, solo sentía un intenso compañerismo por él, pero por eso te lo digo, no dejes que tu amor se te escape ¿Quieres algo de té?

Así la mayor parte de la tarde transcurre entre risas y bromas, mi abuela a pesar de ser de una generación más antigua tiene pensamientos bastante modernos y siempre es agradable compartir con ella, quizás por eso duele más cuando debo despedirme de ella, para volver a mi búsqueda de Kyoko.

La observo desde la puerta y al reverencio como corresponde de alguien de mi edad hacia alguien mayor, aunque ella sea mi abuela.

—Nos vemos, abuela, por favor se cuidadosa.

—Lo haré Akane, y tu no tardes en declárate, entre antes lo hagas será mejor para ti.

—No te preocupes, lo haré apenas lo vea.

Vago un poco por las complicada calles de la capital, veo cada rostro tratando de encontrar el adecuado, pero la multitud ya ha comenzado a marearme, llevo al redor de una hora buscándola y ya me parece inútil, ella solo aparecerá cuando lo desee, tal como hizo la vez anterior.

Dirijo mis pasos hacia la terminal de trenes cuando soy fuertemente jalada de la muñeca, y esa no es una fuerza normal, forcejeo por soltarme de la forma que sea, pero es mucho más fuerte que yo, mi corazón late desbocado y amenaza con salirse de mi pecho, mientras estoy a punto de vomitar mis pulmones, ha sido una mezcla de emociones demasiado extrema para un solo día. Observo a mi captor, lleva puesto una gorra de béisbol y una camiseta holgada junto a unos desgastados jeans, ya que mira hacia el lado opuesto no puedo observar su rostro, hago memoria de mis cursos de autodefensa y busco un punto expuesto, ya lo sé, la parte posterior de su rodilla esta descuidada si lo pateo ahí, perfectamente caerá al piso y podré escapar.

Hago exactamente como había planeado, pero al escuchar un grito femenino cuando cae evita que corra lejos, su gorra ha caído hacia adelante dejando al descubierto una espesa cabella castaña.

—Uy, sí que eres una bruta ¿tenias que patearme así? ─Aun así, tirada en el piso, me parece tan imponente como siempre.

—Bueno, tú me asustaste, como se te ocurre agárrame así.

—Teníamos que pasas inadvertidas, ahora es imposible. ─ Comienza a levantarse y no puedo evitar mi asombro, — ¿Qué me ves?

—Sí que eres fuerte, esa patada debió quebrarte la pierna.

—Bueno, no soy tan ordinaria como un simple ser humano ¿Qué esperabas?

Ya ha comenzado con su desagradable actitud, así que lo mejor ser que vayamos directo al grano, —Bueno…entonces ¿Qué deseas?

Kyoko rueda las ojos en un gesto de fastidio y se gira en el sentido contrario, —Sígueme, hablaremos de algunas cosas que necesitas saber aun.

Caminamos unas pocas cuadras hasta que nos detenemos en un elegante café, Kyoko entra con tranquilada y seguridad, luce cómoda en un lugar como este.

Se sienta en el primer asiento disponible de la barra por lo que la imito, el café está completamente vacío a excepción por los trabajadores.

—Bienvenida a mi café, aquí podemos hablar sin problemas o interrupciones. ─ Un chocolate caliente llega a mis frías manos y lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma.

—Es muy lindo. ─ Aunque trato de ser cortés, es eso lo que pienso.

—Lo sé. ─ Su lado arrogante vuelve a aparecer.

—Entonces ¿de qué querías hablar? ─ Tomó un gran sorbe del delicioso chocolate caliente.

—De ti. ─ Responde Kyoko tan insípida como siempre. —Ya sé que arreglaste tus problemas con Ranma, pero aun hay cosas que debes afrontar ¿Qué harás si ganan el juicio? Tu aun seguirás siendo una humana y él continuara siendo inmortal ¿Qué sucederá con eso?

De inmediato mi ceño se frunce, su poco tacto me ha afectado fuertemente.

—Bueno, eso es un tema únicamente y exclusivamente de nosotros, no creo que te afecte mucho ¿No?

—Todo lo que afecta a Ranma me afecta a mí. ─Responde de forma automática provocando que maldiga por lo bajo. — Para que lo sepas.

—Bueno creo ya es hora de irme, muchas gracias por el café, realmente estuvo delicioso. ─ Bajo del taburete y vuelvo a colocarme mi abrigo para afrontar el frio clima de afuera.

—Antes de que te vayas, hay algo que debo advertirte, ten cuidado con Ukyo, ella es la que ha estado enviando gente peligrosa a seguirte, puede que no lo paresca, pero ella es mucho muy peligrosa, yo comenzaría a preocuparme.

Me detengo de mi tarea de colocarme el abrigo y volteo a verla nuevamente, —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me seguiría? ¿Qué le hecho?

—No estoy segura, pero es obvio que ella lo amó y aun lo ama profundamente a Ranma y el que estés de vuelta debe ser una terrible noticia para ella, lo aseguro. ─ Toma un último sorbo de su tasa y se levanta ágilmente.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo? ─ Kyoko hace algunos estiramientos de cuello, como si todo lo que estábamos hablando no tuviera la mayor importancia.

—Hay un par de cosas.

—¿Cómo qué? ─ La sostengo de los hombros de una forma un poco brusca, pero se debe más que nada a mi desesperación.

—Espera un poco, niña violenta, deja de zamarrearme, iré por ellos, pero suéltame. ─ Kyoko me da una larga mirada de desprecio y luego desparece por la cocina, los trabajadores de la cafetería no parecen sorprendidos por nuestra conversación, pero a estas alturas eso ya no logra sorprenderme. Espero pacientemente a Kyoko por unos 5 minutos más o menos, cuando regresa lleva una caja negra bastante intrigante, tan intrigante como todo lo que me rodea últimamente.

—¿Qué es eso? ─ Mi timbre de voz tiembla un par de veces al hablar.

—Es tan solo, una piedra sacada de un volcán. ─ Abre la caja mostrándome una piedra increíblemente roja con algunos toques amarillos y anaranjado. La saca suavemente de la caja y me la entrega.

— ¿Esto podrá ayudarme? ─ No dudo que es bastante bonita, pero no entiendo cómo podría ayudarme.

—Uy, esta niña, pues Ukyo es una mujer de frio, ama la nieve y las temperaturas bajo cero ¿No? ─ Asiento ante su pregunta, —Entonces ¿qué es lo que ella odia más?

— ¿El calor?

—Ring Ring, tenemos un ganador. ─ Ella finge tocar una campana imaginaria. —Y esta piedra te protegerá de ella, el calor tan fuerte que emite para las personas con sus capacidades harán que le sea imposible acercarse a ti.

Coloco el collar en mi cuello y la observo agradecida, — Muchas gracias de verdad, no esperaba esto ─ un incomodo silencio se instala entre nosotras por unos largos segundos, — Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a casa.

—Está bien ─ Ella toma unas llaves y se dirige a la puerta, — Vamos.

— ¿Cómo?

—Dije que vamos, yo te llevare, ya es bastante tarde y si algo te ocurre Ranma no me lo perdonaría.

—¿Estás segura? Yo no tengo problemas en irme sola. ─ Vuelvo a insistir.

—Ya dije que estaba bien, vamos, apresúrate.

Corro hacia ella y la espero mientras cierra la puerta, el frio se vuelto insoportable y es fascinante que ella ni tirite siendo que no lleva más que una camiseta, caminamos hacia lo que parece un parking y realmente temo por mi y que esto sea una trampa, aun no conozco lo suficiente a Kyoko.

De todas formas la sigo entre el pasillos del lúgubre y poco iluminado lugar, ella quita la alarma de un flamante auto rojo importado, que realmente no se qué modelo es, nunca he sido muy buena con marcas y modelos de autos. Subo de inmediato tratando de capear el frio y estimo que por lo menos nos queda una media hora de viaje hasta Nerima.

Pero no quiero interrumpir la meditación así que me sumerjo en mis propios pensamientos y los recuerdos de mi sueño vuelven a parecer, y una duda me asalta y provoca en mi una intriga bastante fuerte e insoportable.

—Kyoko ¿no sabes quién pudo haberme delato ese día en el bosque? ─ Kyoko gira suavemente el volante en una curva pronunciada.

—La verdad no tengo idea, yo no tengo ese tipo de facultades, yo creo que a medida que sueñes otras cosas se aclararan.

Su respuesta no me satisface por completo, así que no respondo nada, ella carraspea levemente para captar mi atención. —Si no puede recordar eso podrías preguntarle a tu padre.

—¿A mi padre? ─ Mis cejas se enarcan sin creer en lo que estoy oyendo.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes, hay gente que puede ver el futuro, otros nos dicen que hacer en el presente y personas como tu padre pueden ver el pasado y las cosas que nos afectaron de formas magistrales.

—Gracias. ─ Respondo aturdida por su confesión.

Las casas del paisaje ya me parecen conocidas y sé que estamos a punto de llegar, Kyoko se detiene suavemente frente a mi casa. —Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

—Muchas gracias por traerme. ─ Me despido con una inclinación de gracias y abro la puerta, pero antes de que este fuera, Kyoko agarra el borde de mi abrigo captando mi atención.

—Akane, por favor, cuida de mi Ranma.

Por unos breves instantes los celos me invaden, pero trato de ahogarlos lo mejor que puedo, —Lo haré.

Por fin salgo del auto y Kyoko parte, observo el auto ensombrecido por la oscuridad alejándose por las calles y eso deja una extraña sensación.

Camino hacia mi casa y recojo la carta en el suelo, antes de entrar decido ver el remitente: «Kami-sama» Un remitente bastante extraño en realidad, así que no tardo en leerla y eso solo confirma mis sospechas, el juicio se acerca y ahora no quedan más que cinco días.

* * *

_Notas de autor: ¡Queda poquito!_

_Sav21samydeanspn : La verdad yo también me entristecí un poco, mi pobre Ranma, yo lo amo :(, muchas gracias por comentar siempre, es muy animador._

_Amigo: Hola amigo, me faltaste en el capitulo 8, jeje, bueno si, revele bastante en el capitulo anterior ¿no? Quizás las respuestas siempre estuvieron en nuestras narices. Jeje_

_Janny5: Te asusto, juro que es no era mi intención, o si? Jeje *inserte aquí risa maligna*_

_Miztu of the moon: Ay, muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, no se que más decir, solo pongo lo que se ocurre al ver música, doramas y cosas así, la verdad, eso aveces me dan ideas y me ayudan a hacer mi trama, espero que te siga gustando y que tengas un lindo día._

_Zwoelf : Eso es totalmente mi culpa, lo lamento, la verdad creo que soy mejor con escenas dramáticas o románticas que de acción o suspenso, pido disculpas y ojala este te guste más._

_nancyricoleon : Sí, mi bebe sufrió mucho, espero que tu también estés bien._

**NOTANOTANOTANOTA: ¡¿Akane Redfox dónde estas?!****NOTANOTANOTANOTA: ¡¿Akane Redfox dónde estas?!****NOTANOTANOTANOTA: ¡¿Akane Redfox dónde estas?!****NOTANOTANOTANOTA: ¡¿Akane Redfox dónde estas?!****NOTANOTANOTANOTA: ¡¿Akane Redfox dónde estas?!**

**NOTANOTANOTANOTA: ¡¿Akane Redfox dónde estas?!**


	11. 10

**Ranma****½****pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media©**

_La vida es un camino lleno de esfuerzos._

**Byun Baekhyun**

* * *

Colocó el collar en mi cuello y la observo agradecida, — Muchas gracias de verdad, no esperaba esto ─ un incómodo silencio se instala entre nosotras por unos largos segundos, — Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a casa.

—Está bien ─ Ella toma unas llaves y se dirige a la puerta, — Vamos.

— ¿Cómo?

—Dije que vamos, yo te llevare, ya es bastante tarde y si algo te ocurre Ranma no me lo perdonaría.

— ¿Estás segura? Yo no tengo problemas en irme sola. ─ Vuelvo a insistir.

—Ya dije que estaba bien, vamos, apresúrate.

Corro hacia ella y la espero mientras cierra la puerta, el frio se vuelto insoportable y es fascinante que ella ni tirite siendo que no lleva más que una camiseta, caminamos hacia lo que parece un parking y realmente temo por mi y que esto sea una trampa, aun no conozco lo suficiente a Kyoko.

De todas formas la sigo entre los pasillos del lúgubre y poco iluminado lugar, ella quita la alarma de un flamante auto rojo importado, que realmente no sé qué modelo es, nunca he sido muy buena con marcas y modelos de autos. Subo de inmediato tratando de capear el frio y estimo que por lo menos nos queda una media hora de viaje hasta Nerima.

Pero no quiero interrumpir la meditación así que me sumerjo en mis propios pensamientos y los recuerdos de mi sueño vuelven a parecer, y una duda me asalta y provoca en mí una intriga bastante fuerte e insoportable.

—Kyoko ¿no sabes quién pudo haberme delato ese día en el bosque? ─ Kyoko gira suavemente el volante en una curva pronunciada.

—La verdad no tengo idea, yo no tengo ese tipo de facultades, yo creo que a medida que sueñes otras cosas se aclararan.

Su respuesta no me satisface por completo, así que no respondo nada, ella carraspea levemente para captar mi atención. —Si no puede recordar eso podrías preguntarle a tu padre.

— ¿A mi padre? ─ Mis cejas se enarcan sin creer en lo que estoy oyendo.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes, hay gente que puede ver el futuro, otros nos dicen que hacer en el presente y personas como tu padre pueden ver el pasado y las cosas que nos afectaron de formas magistrales.

—Gracias. ─ Respondo aturdida por su confesión.

Las casas del paisaje ya me parecen conocidas y sé que estamos a punto de llegar, Kyoko se detiene suavemente frente a mi casa. —Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

—Muchas gracias por traerme. ─ Me despido con una inclinación de gracias y abro la puerta, pero antes de que este fuera, Kyoko agarra el borde de mi abrigo captando mi atención.

—Akane, por favor, cuida de mi Ranma.

Por unos breves instantes los celos me invaden, pero trato de ahogarlos lo mejor que puedo, —Lo haré.

Por fin salgo del auto y Kyoko parte, observo el auto ensombrecido por la oscuridad alejándose por las calles y eso deja una extraña sensación.

Camino hacia mi casa y recojo la carta en el suelo, antes de entrar decido ver el remitente: «Kami-sama» Un remitente bastante extraño en realidad, así que no tardo en leerla y eso solo confirma mis sospechas, el juicio se acerca y ahora no quedan más que cinco días.

* * *

**10.**

* * *

Recuerdo un cálido día de verano cuando tenía unos 9 ó 10 años, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor y mi madre se esforzaba por aplicarme bloqueador y un sombrero que me protegiera. Luego tomo dulcemente mi mano y comenzamos un paseo que quedó grabada en mi memoria a fuego. Mis pequeños pies se esforzaban por seguir los de mi mamá y nuestras manos unidas comenzaban a humedecerse producto del calor, ella elevaba su cabeza hacia el follaje de los arboles sobre nosotras. Por un momento su vista se fijó en mí y me dedico una pequeña media sonrisa, — ¿Recuerdas la historia de la mariposa blanca, Akane?

—Sí, mami, donde el señor Takahama se rencuentra con Akiko. – Sonrío satisfecha al contestar de forma correcta.

—Muy bien, querida, ¿Es tu favorita no? – Mi mamá me observa con sus grandes ojos de forma dulce.

—Creo que sí, pero también me gustan otras.

— ¿Así? ¿Cuáles?

—Las de terror que Kasumi nos cuenta, a Nabiki le asustan, pero esas son mis favoritas. – Mi madre se detuvo de forma abrupta y se agacho a mi nivel, tomó mi cabeza con sus finas manos.

—Akane, escucha, esto es importante, me he dado cuenta que puedes ver cosas que otras personas no pueden y quizás esto llegue a abrumarte, pero tienes que ser fuerte, yo sé que tú puedes, eres lo bastante especial para sobrellevarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo, mamá? ¿Es malo? – Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y la mirada de mi madre se enterneció.

—En absoluto, mi amor, eso es don, único y especial, te pertenece, no sabría decirte con exactitud qué es lo que es, pero esto es parte de ti, tienes que aceptarlo ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? – Asentí tratando de mostrarme valiente, mamá me correspondió con un abrazo y seguimos nuestro camino es paz.

Años han pasado de esa escena y recién ahora creo comprender que quiso decir y ahora puedo decir que me siento afortunada, sin este "don" nunca habría conocido a Ranma, ni habría tenido esas increíbles experiencias, nada habría ocurrido y yo seguiría siendo una joven normal.

Pero a veces esto también se vuelve una molestia, como hoy en la mañana, mientras leía un libro en mi cama una oscura mano llena de venas bastante marcadas seguido de unos largos dedos huesudos y amoratados terminando en unas uñas sucias en el borde con algo de tierra y sangre apareció desde debajo de la cama y se enrollo en mi tobillo. Naturalmente no me asuste, pero si me moleste y la espante de inmediato.

O la vez que creí escuchar gemidos obscenos en la habitación de mi dulce hermana Kasumi, por mera curiosidad me acerque a la puerta, abriéndola con suavidad, tal como imaginaba era solo algunos fantasmas jugándome algún tipo de broma, ya que dentro de la habitación solo estaba Kasumi concentrada cociendo quien sabe qué.

— ¿Sucede algo, Kane? – Detuvo su costura y me dedico una mirada de pies a cabeza.

—O no es nada, sólo quería ver si ya dormías, lamento molestarte, ten dulces sueños – Le lancé un beso y cerré la puerta.

No tenía claro quiénes eran, pero lo que si tenía claro era que buscaban distraerme de lo realmente importante, el juicio, cada vez faltaba menos y todos los involucrados en el asunto estaban a punto de un ataque de ansiedad. Kyoko prácticamente vivía en mi casa y ya no tenía uñas que morder y no le preste las mías como una vez sugirió.

Ranma se paseaba de vez en cuando siempre manteniéndonos informadas de lo que haría o lo que tenía planeado, estos minutos eran cruciales si deseábamos ganar.

La puerta de entrada era sacudida con violencia y ya podía imaginar quien era. Con tranquilidad baje hasta el primer piso, observe las débiles figuras en la sala mientras seguía mi trayecto hacia la puerta, la abrí lentamente, pero al tener solo un pequeño espacio fui empujada hacia un lado.

—Cuanto has tardado, pequeña insulsa, creí que moriría de frió. – Empujo unas bolsas hacia mi rostro, —Traje algunos pasteles para que los disfrutes junto a mi increíble compañía.

—Sí, como digas, subamos a mi habitación, Kyoko. – Emprendo el camino hacia mi cuarto.

— ¿Sabes? Podrías ser más cariñosa. – Siseaba.

—Me odiaste por años y quieres que de un día a otro te amé ¿Estás loca? – Gruñí con falso desdén, buscando picarla.

—Ya sabes porque te odiaba ¿Acaso no te odiabas tu misma cuando te enteraste? – Entramos juntas a mi cuarto, corrí hacia mi cama y me recosté antes de que Kyoko lo hiciera.

—Quizás sí, quizás no ¿Quién sabe? – Me mofe.

—Pequeña niña insolente deberías respetarme más, casi no usas honoríficos para hablar conmigo. – Al ver la cama ocupada se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio.

—Eso se debe a que te siento cercana – Reí por lo bajo.

—Si estuviéramos en Corea deberías llamarme ‹‹Unni›› por respeto. – Metió su mano en una de las bolsas que trajo consigo sacando un pastelillo.

—Gracias a Dios no estamos en Corea, señora anciana, soy madura y debes respetarme. – Le saque la lengua y ella hizo lo mismo, ambas actuábamos como niñas, casi no se notaba que entre nosotras había una diferencia de más o menos un par de siglos.

— ¿Cómo estas con todo esto del juicio, Akane? – Sus profundos me analizaban directamente.

—Al principio estaba nerviosa, pero ahora ya acepte la idea y debo adaptarme a ella, ya sabes cómo las etapas del duelo: Negación, ira…

—Tú siempre estas llena de esa – Me interrumpió infantilmente.

—Negociación, depresión, aceptación y esperanza. – Concluí.

—Já, como cuando me entere que mi idol favorito salía con una famosilla sin expresiones de su empresa ¡Oh dios mío! aún estoy en la ira por ello. – Escupió con rabia mientras miraba hacia la nada con ojos centellantes.

—Ay, Kyoko, nunca deja de sorprenderme tu estupidez. – Le lancé mi almohada.

—No sabes lo que te pierdes, esos jóvenes pueden hacer mi alma estremecerse, son tan lindos.

—No me pierdo de nada, yo tengo a mi Ranma, no necesito a nadie más.

Kyoko bajo su cabeza, parecía ligeramente apenada, tardo unos segundos en recomponerse y aclarar su garganta.

—Akane, tú…has pensado, ya sabes ¿Qué harás si...perdemos el juicio?

—Cállate, no digas cosas como esas, ahora lo que más necesitamos es tener pensamientos positivos. – Asevero de forma brusca, mis palabras salen atropelladas y le quitan seriedad a mi frase.

—No se trata de eso, pero sabes que ocurrirá después ¿Eso no te preocupa? Yo no podría soportarlo, por eso me sorprendes y realmente creo que la Akane de antes tampoco podría haberlo hecho, por eso me agradas, eres más valiente, más lista, mejor persona y por eso te lo digo, porque realmente me agradas, debes tener un plan b, para que en caso de un cambio en los planes puedas seguir jugando, ya no eres la misma chica que eras al comienzo, confió en ti y que moverás todas las piezas a tu favor. – Parecía 100% sincera con esas palabras que lograron aturdirme como nunca.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que realmente tengo miedo, no quiero ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de no poder estar con Ranma, no sé cómo lo hizo y no entiendo completamente a la Akane del pasado, pero la verdad, es que él se ha convertido en mi vida, la idea de que ya no este acosándome por ahí me aterra.

—Lo sé, por eso debes ser más lista y buscar una forma, porque si todo falla, eso significa una separación eterna para ustedes dos y no he visto amor más puro que el de ustedes desde que el Xi Luhan conoció a Oh Sehun después de que su esposo, el emperador Wu Yifan lo tomara prisionero desde Corea.

— ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Hombres? ¿Yaoi? – Una sonrisa mitad amarga, mitad verdadera se formó en mis labios al escuchar sus incoherencias y cambios de tema tan repentinos.

—Oh sí, pero esto es real, ocurrió por allá en 1660 y tanto, no recuerdo con exactitud, pero puedo decir con exactitud que ellos también se han vuelto a encontrar y son nuestros contemporáneos.

—Juro que jamás te entenderé del todo ¿De qué hablas?

—De nada, es algo demasiado valioso para que alguien tan común y corriente como tú lo entendiera. – Murmuró de mala gana, negándose a mirarme.

—Vamos, no seas así, no me estoy burlando, yo sé que realmente te gustan esas cosas de amor sin importar el género.

—Es que es cierto, el amor no conoce de género, ni razas, ni siquiera especies. – Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una figura entrando por la ventana, lo reconocí de inmediato.

—¡Ranma! – Estire mis brazos hacia él.

—Akane debemos hablar...

* * *

Jelou, ¿Cómo están? Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero ahora tengo excusas validares, me opere la nariz y entré a mi último año de escuela, asi que estado ajetreada, ya falta poco para el final, mis fieles lectores.

**ADVERTENCIA: _Recomiendo leer el ff de nuevo por ya debieron perder el hilo._**

**DaniRashell** : Muchas gracias por tus dulces palabras.

**IramAkane** Bueno ya la he superado un poco, una noticia bastante desagradable me ha ayudado. Espero que te siga gustando.

**ZURGAN** No mueras, ya actualice.

**Zwoelf** Pues fíjate que igual quiero tu amor.

**nima** Querida nima, pues ya he seguido

Bueno pues, la he borrado ya que me daba vergüenza, así que dije, mejor borró eso del fandom, que hiciste para merecer eso? Pues desaparecer por un buen tiempo, eso hiciste. Jeje

**Amigo** Amigo, mi querido amigo, yo también odio esas historias, realmente lo hago, deben dejar de poner a Akane como p*uta, que se acuesta con mil hombres porque diques Ranma hace lo mismo y que es un infiel y que siempre hace sufrir a la dulce Akane, la gente debe entender que ambos son jóvenes, solo tienen 16 años, pues ambos meten la pata hasta el final, ay solo acordarme cierto fanfic que corre por ahí últimamente me da vergüenza.

**Sav21** No impacientéis, ya estoy aquí.

**Zwoelf** Es verdad, debo seguir probando.

Jeje, te he picado.

**Yo** Pues bueno, gracias "Yo"

**nancyricoleon** Nunca se sabe, querida, solo puedo decir que la esperanza es la madre de la decepción.

**janny5 **Tétrico y sombrío, dime donde, por favor, siempre encuentro que soy tan plana en mi escritura que no creo darle el toque de miedo que quiero darle.

**Amigo** ¿Estas lanzando conclusiones apresuradas?

**Sav21** Jeje

**SiNom** Estoy apenada por ello, me disculpo sinceramente.


End file.
